MI AMADO
by Brower Alhely
Summary: Despues de reencontrarse asi misma decide ir en su busca.. .. Tendran el valor de decirse lo que sienten?  Y cuando lo hagan, quizas ya es demasiado tarde..
1. Chapter 1

_MI AMADO_

_Ya pasado un tiempo despues de aquella bella reunion el el Hogar de Pony!_

**En la cual Alber le dio a conocer a su pequena Candy que el era su principe;  
>Candy seguia preguntandose que haria de su vida? Por que Albert no la llevo con el?<br>Solo recibia algunas cartas de el diciendole le gustaria volver a ser amnesico, ya que eran demasiadas sus responsibilidades, pero porque la habia mandado lejos de el? , al Hogar de Pony?**

**Aun sin poder entender que era lo que pasaba en su interior, por que sentia una nostalgia tan grande,  
>como una espina que no salia y ligeramente solo lastimaba todo el tiempo. Y asi, sin darse cuenta ya habia pasado meses en el Hogar.<strong>

**Aunque Candy era feliz ayudando a sus madres y jugando con sus hermanos ( asi se referia la rubia a los ninos del hogar) Cierta manana la hermana Maria y la srita Pony, le pedian a Candy compartir con ellas el atardecer, ciertamnente asi fue. Mientras la rubia se esmeraba en preparar un café a sus madres las cuales la miraban desde el humilde comedor de aquel hogar. La srita pony con el dolor de su Corazon comenzo-**

**Candy, sabes que es un gusto tenerte con nosotros, ya eres una mujer sin duda, te hemos visto crecer eres nuestra hija, Sabemos que tu alma y Corazon necesitaban un descanso y Consuelo, pero hay que SEGUIR**

**- hizo una pausa sin poder continuar, a lo que la hermana Maria prosiguio- Tienes que seguir con tu vida hija enconrarte ati misma y quizas tu felicidad no este tan distante como tu imaginas.  
>No te preoccupies por nosotros Candy<strong>

**. Decia la srita Pony-Te vemos tranquila , mas sin embargo; tus ojos no tienen la chispa de alegria que siempre fue, no tienen el brillo de nuestra nina feliz,  
>es tiempo de continuar, tu eres enfermera, no te sera dificil abrirte camino, continua y ve lo que la vida tiene para ti.<strong>

**Candy a su momento no pudo contener el llanto sentia su alma desnuda, nadie la conocia major que sus madres, se desahogo y al fin diciendo -. Tienen razon, no debo seguir escondiendome asi, volvere a mi departamento y buscare empleo, no me sera dificil ,  
>Albert ya ha aclarado aquel incidente de los Leagan , que me impedian trabajar, seguro no Habra obstaculo para que vuelva a mi antiguo empleo.( lo que algo paso, que provoco una leve sonrisa a las madres d candy, sus ojos brillaban de alegria al solo mencionar a Albert).<br>Triste pero decidida se fue al dia sanguiente, no sin antes recibir la mas Hermosa despedida por parte de aquellas mujeres, cuyos cabellos empezaban a tornarse grises, sin pasar de lado un adios inolvidable de sus hermanos .**

**Solo el destino sabia cuando Candy volveria a su hogar que la vio pasar sus primeros y mas tiernos anos.**

**Sin saber cual seria su sanguiente paso, se dirigio a Lakewood, pansaba en ver a Albert y dejarle saber de su decision, pues aun era una Andley, penso para si misma, sin imaginar lo que le vendria.**

**Tambien deseaba estar el el portal de las rosas en el cual habia pasado tantos momentos felicez junto a su adorado Anthony , Stear y Archie. Anthony mi Anthony si estuvieras aqua junto ami! -pensaba la rubia-Le provocaba un enorme vacio en el alma recordarlo.**

**Una vez dentro de la mansion , decia la Tia abuela- Candice ,no esperaba verte aqui, no despues de aquel bochorno que hiciste pasar ala familia, el la fiesta de compromiso con Neil! (La tia no le perdonaba que debido a eso tuvo un fuerte enfrentamiento con Albert, del cual Candy jamas se entero , ya que de haberlo echo se hubieran descubierto muchas cosas).**

**Tia abuela, lo lamento, no era mi deseo importunarla!  
>- decia apenada la rubia- pero ya estaba acostumbrada al rechazo de esa mujer-<strong>

**Solo necesitaba saber si el Tio William esta aqui ya que deseaba communicable de mi partida aahh;  
>-no termino de decirle que iba a Chicago, cuando la Tia la interrumpio-<strong>

**Candice White Andley- remarco la matriarca- afirmativamente como tu lo dices ":EL TIO WILLIAM" (lo dijo remarcandolo en voz alta)  
>es un hombre de multiples responsibilidades y no se encuentra en Lakewood, esta en la mansion de Chicago.<strong>

**Aun candy sin poder entender la actitud! Que ya hasta cierto punto era normal hacia ella- dijo- Esta bien tia abuela siendo asi , debo de seguir mi camino entonces. Tengo que tomar el tren**

**A su vez le dice La tia Elroy, - de ninguna manera jovencita, ya es tarde para que una Andley ande sola, manana temprano continuaras tu camino, el chofer te llevara a la estacion - dijo la matriarca de manera sobre tajante- (era una orden sin duda, se decia asi misma candy)**

**Esta bien Tia abuela comprendo y tiene usted razon, pasare aqui la noche .  
>(sabia aquella chica que no tenia opcion alguna).<strong>

**Asi que decidio ir a caminar al jardin hasta llegar al portal de las rosas, despues de haber compartido la cena con la tia abuela, recordando lo estresante que habia sido, aquel silencio durante la cena  
>;que solo la tia abuela interrumpia de cuando en cuando ,<br>solo para interrogar a la chica rubia de lo que haria con su vida.**

**Estando alli ,  
>pensaba en voz alta_- Anthony mi querido Anthony, tu creaste las dulce candy solo para mi, nadie como tu.<strong>

**Cuantos recuerdos, una tras otra caian las lagimas; de sus ojos Esmeralda se opacaban de la nostalgia y tristeza'**

**Era por demas inevitable, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, ella jamas se recupero por completo de la tan inesperada partida hacia el mas alla de su Anthony,**

**no te pude decir adios,  
>- pensaba-.<strong>

**Cerrando sus ojos de cansancio y de tanto llorar, no advirtio que se estaba quedado dormida.**

**Se escucho una voz algo familiar.;**

**Eres mas linda cuando sonries que cuando lloras!**

**El pobre Corazon de Candy dio un salto,**

**palpitando a gran velocidad .**

**(sentia una Corriente que la paralizaba y recorria todo su ser)  
>sin poder mover un centimetro de su cuerpo de la impresion, no podia hablar<br>. No entendia lo que pasaba pero**

**ERA EL!**

**Su querido Anthony!**

**Aquella voz gentil y firme de su eterno enamorado ,**

**aquella Mirada azul cielo llena de paz que penso jamas volveria a ver.**

**El se acercaba lentamente tan guapo como solo el podia ser .**

**Le dio a su dulce Candy, aquel beso tierno, que nunca le pudo dar**

**. Y ella solo sentia una paz inmensa.**

**Se separo y le volvio a hablar, pero ella estaba inmutada, no reaccionaba,**

**- y le dijo-**

**Mi dulce Candy, no llores, se feliz, hazlo por mi.**

**Fue tan hermoso y al fin ella hablo y le dijo en un hilo de voz- por que te fuiste Anthony?**

**El le respondio_**

**- con una sonrisa de paz ;  
>una inmensa paz y felicidad por que al fin la beso<br>- al fin solo una frase mas salio de la boca de Anthony diciendo_**

**- Mi Dulce Candy, asi debia ser…**

**pero soy feliz, acercando sus labios mas y mas a ella hasta que candy solo sintio un leve roce y despues se fue como la bruma.**

**Despues de un momento ella abrio los ojos,  
>estaba dormida , habia una dulce candy en su mano ,<br>ella, no recordaba haberla tomado del jardin, recordo lo acontecido,  
>y salio una sola lagrima mas, pero esta era de alegria.<strong>

**Se decia asi misma, - Anthony veniste a despedirte de mi, yo se que no fue solo un sueno,**

**lo se,…**

**lo se…**

**Ella se levanto , pero algo habia cambiado,  
>supo que la herida habia sanado ,<br>solo habia paz y una gran alegria en el recuerdo de Anthony  
>por que ella al fin cerro el ciclo de dolor al no haberse podido despedir de el.<strong>

**Ella se fue, volviendo la Mirada hacia atras,  
>esperando verle, pero no fue asi, el al fin se habia despedido.<strong>

**La rubia de ojos verdes solo dijo llena de alegria en voz alta ,casi gritando, Gracias mi Anthonyyyyy, se sentia llena de vida con energia renovada, esta vez ella seguiria su camino en busca de lo que Anthony le pidio \\\\,**

**La felicidad.**

**Que no se encontraba muy lejos de ahi,  
>pero faltaba un camino aun algo duro por recorrer hasta lograrlo.<strong>

**CONTINUARA….**

**ESPERO LES GUSTE .**

**Es la primera vez que escribo algo, este capitulo lo hice con mucho carino a memoria de Anthony que bien se lo merece su personaje, uno de los mejores de la serie, espero sus reviews….Chio. **


	2. Chapter 2

**TIEMPO ATRAS!**

El haber abandonado a su pequena, partiendo al amanecer dejandole dormida , aun le dolia, se veia tan linda-pensaba-

- (que cruel manera era aquella de agradecerle a su pequena, todo lo que ella habia echo por el)

-se encontraba en la mansion de Lakewood, lo dificil que era aquella decision de dejarla ,

como era siquiera posible que aquellos dias en aquel humilde departamento en compania de Candy se hayan convertido en los mas felices de toda su vida, mas aun asi;el tenia una responsabilidad con su familia, el clan.

-Ya no podia seguir evadiendo su responsabilidad, -su presencia era ya requerida,

-asi lo afirmaba George .

-no podia aplazarlo mas.

- Deseaba con todo su ser no haber recobrado sus memorias.

-Existia un remolino de sentimientos encontrados y desesperacion en Albert.

* * *

><p>- Karen Chrise, se habia convertido ya en una afamada actriz, sus dias de frustracion se habian acabado.<br>-A costa de todo el sufrimiento de Susana (no podia evitar, sentirse como una oportunista).

El final de esa chica alguen tan solo semanas atras;habia sido terrible!.-pensaba ella para si misma-

- de pronto un apuesto hombre castano con aquellos ojos de un profundo azul obscuro ,- sentandose a su lado en aquel elegantisimo restaurant, la saco se sus pensamientos, -

-los jovenes actores de teatro disfrutaban de la mejor vista del lugar

- Y bien Karen la temporada ha terminado.

Robert me ha informado que ya hay un proyecto para la nueva obra, empezaremos los ensayos dentro de ocho semanas.

-Perfecto, decia la chica, vacaciones….

Vamos Terry relajate!,

no todo es el teatro, saldremos a divertirnos y no tomare un NO por respuesta!,

-regalandole al apuesto actor una Mirada coqueta por demas insinuadora.

-Terruce , solo atino a hacer una mueca , un dibujo entre sonrisa y burla , (tipica de Terry)

. -Respondiendole

- Es que acaso la senorita primera acrtiz se propone conquistarme? (retandola).

- Terruce Granchester, tengo mejores prospectos a conquistar que tu!.

-dijo Karen alzando la ceja y en tono sarcastico!(Karen no era una chica que se sonrojara ante tal acusacion)

Terry abrio por demas sus ojos impresionado por dicha respuesta- ahora el avergonzado era el-

-Ambos solo atinaron a soltar una gran carcajada! Sin duda ese par tenian mucho en comun,

tanto tiempo el los ensayos, la convivencia diaria , los habia convertido en grandes amigos.

Esta bien Karen, el primer evento sera una fiesta de cumpleanos, he recibido una invitacion y ya que estamos en Chicago, si aceptas ser mi acompanate pues , atenderemos a dicho evento!.

Sera dentro de una semana.

* * *

><p>Candy al fin habia llegado a su destino!<p>

-que nuevas experiencias me esperaran, no puedo esperar para ver a Annie, Archie... Albert.-

El se habia encargado de dejarle saber a Candy que su departamento quedaria tal cual ella lo habia dejado, esperando su regreso.

pues sabia que ella no aceptaria ir a vivir a la mansion de la familia, lo cual, provocaria (segun Albert) encuentros y nuevos enfrentamientos con aquellos

que se habian encargado de hacerle la vida imposible a su pequena.

-que soledad, -pansaba Candy- tras pasar su primer dia ahi.

Este lugar estaba lleno de recuerdos de Albert, es tan dificil enfrentarse a la en ese lugar llore tanto cuando me abandono Albert, cuando me vi sola llorando la muerte de Stear y tambien aqui sufri tanto...por Terry...

Sin pensarlo mas, se dirigio a buscar a Albert tenia tantos deseos de platicar con el, al llegar a su despacho, lamentable mente se encontro con que el no estaba

Pero eso no la detendria! -Decia- Sera manana entonces,

Dirigiendose al hospital!

No todo era tan malo; Candy habia recuperado su empleo, en el cual comenzo de inmediato.

El inconveniente fue que su trabajo la absorbio tanto, pues la rubia habia estado tanto tiempo fuera de practica!

debido a ello no pudo ir en busca de Albert por los proximos dos o tres dias!... 

* * *

><p>Albert estaba desesperado con sus codos en el escritorio de aquel amplio despacho, sosteniendo sus cabellos con sus manos.<p>

buscaba apoyo en su fiel amigo y desde hace un tiempo confidente George,  
>- y dime que es lo que tengo que hacer para que todo esto pare George?, ella se sentira<br>herida, necesito de buscar el modo de decirle todo sin lastimarla, lo que menos merece es sufrir mas.  
>Pensara que yo le he abandonado y retirado mi apoyo.<br>pero ya no puedo permitir que La tia abuela haga esto,

-Sin duda esto sera dificil de explicar Albert, pero al fin sera la mejor decision que haz tomado en mucho tiempo, ten calma.

- El hombre de cabello obscuro queria decirle a william dos o tres cosas mas y aunque Albert le habia dado la confianza de decirle cualquier cosa, George no se atrevia; ya que Albert ultimamente estaba actuando sin sentido, pues de todas sus decisiones habia una, de la cual, George no estaba convencido que hubiera sido la mejor, pero como sacar a William Andley de su error,- se preguntaba el moreno-. 

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

Al dia siguiente que Albert irrumpiera en la fiesta de compromiso de Neil y Candy!

La tia Elroy habia sido llamada al despacho de Albert.  
>ya se encontraba ella ahi cuando entro Albert( el cual sin saludar fue directo al asunto)<p>

- Que es lo que ha sucedido aqui en mi ausencia y sin mi autorizacion tia abuela? por poco y le arruinas la vida a Candy.  
>-Estaba enfurecido y demandaba una explicacion-<p>

- William como es posible que de hasta tu educacion te olvides por defender a Candice-  
>la tia nunca habia visto a su sobrino Albert reaccionar de esa manera, nisiquiera la habia saludado.<p>

- Eso no contesta mi pregunta tia abuela... replico el rubio

- Esta bien William si quieres una explicacion te la dare pero tendras que escucharme hasta el final!

( la vida le habia dado mucha experiencia a la tia y no cederia facimente, se defenderia con todo)

-Adelante la escucho-se decia el rubio al fin me lo dira, ? por que no lo entiendo...

William, todo se hizo por el bienestar de la familia , y el propio bienestar de Candice, Los leagan me han puesto al tanto de el indecoroso comportamiento de esa nina que tantos problemas y desgracias nos ha causado...

-pues vive en un departamento y trabaja , cuando no tiene ninguna necesidad de hacer ninguna de las dos cosas, mas  
>ha tenido la desfachatez de venir a decirme que queria verte , por que no queire ser una Andley, ha repudiado el buen nombre de nuestra familia, toda la sociedad habla de nosotros gracia a ella.<p>

- William y lamento informarte que tu pupila es una cualquiera, vive en su departamento con un hombre; de no se que procedencia, ha sido todo un escandalo!

==BASTA== ( al fin le puso un alto el rubio enfurecido y sorprendentemente le grito a la matriarca).

Pero William como es posible que la defiendas?

Basta tia , esto no lo permitire mas, no le permitire que la llame de esa manera;como es posible que le guarde tanto odio a Candy, si alguien ha echo algo por esta familia desinteresadamente es ella!

Ella lleva la vida que quiere llevar, esta familia es la que deberia de avergonzarse por todo lo que le han echo.

He de informarle tia abuela que El HOMBRE que vivia con Candy era yo, debido a un accidente he padecido amnesico durante meses.  
>Candy sin saber quien era yo realmente me curo, me cuido, me dio un techo , comida y amor, cuando yo no sabia quien era . (habia dicho amor?)<br>A pesar de no tener dinero ni para ella misma y a pesar de manchar su reputacion. (Albert nisiquiera reparo en sus palabras en ese momento)

Asi que por lo tanto; tia abuela, le pido que se retire a la mansion de Lakewood.

(La tia Elroy estaba al punto del llanto su William la repudiaba y la habia corrido de Chicago)y al fin la tia le contesto! pero no sin antes dar su ultima estocada, pues ella si reparo en las palabras de su sobrino, se habia enamorado de su pupila!

Esta bien William, si ese es tu deseo! asi sera.  
>Te pido disculpas , aparentemente yo estaba muy mal informada. -y lo dijo-<p>

William solo te pido una cosa, jamas olvides que es tu pupila, eres su tutor, eres como su padre!Adios.

Viendose solo en su despacho, se dio cuenta de las palabras de su tia, se habia visto descubierto por quien menos lo deseaba. y ahora que haria..?

Fin del flashback...

* * *

><p>Volviendo a la tia Elroy, en cuanto Candy se fue de Lakewood , la tia partio con el mismo destino la misma noche. No desistiria, pues se dio cuenta de que Candy ya era una dama, ni sena quedaba de la muchachita de hace un ano atras.<p>

Llegando a Chicago inmediatamente se dirigio a ver a su sobrino, pero esta vez usaria otra tactica!

Y bien tia abuela, es un gusto verte, dime a que debo la urgencia de tu visita? Le cuestiono ALbert.

Sobrino igualmente es un placer verte William , tu sabes que eres como un hijo para mi.  
>-William Candice estuvo en Lakewood y ha decidido volver a la ciudad, debido a su visita yo estuve refleccionando y yo te pido disculpas por haberla querido casar con alguien que ella no deseaba, pero esta vez enmendare mi error. yo la ayudare como ya ha dejado de ser una jovencita quizas le interese casarse o buscar un enamorado , yo podria llevarla y relacionarla con los mejores hombres casaderos de nuestra sociedad, y si a ella le interesa , William yo estare gustosa de dejarle casar con quien ella quiera...<p>

Esta vez Albert reflecciono un poco, no le dejaria saber a su tia sus sentimientos.  
>Pero esta vez el rubio se veria forzado a tomar medidas mas drasticas! no permitiria que la familia quisiera controlar la vida de su pequena, el lo habia prometido, que jamas le volverian a forzar a nada.<p>

Tia abuela le pido regrese a Lakewood sin preocupaciones, ya se enterara de las medidad que he decidido tomar en este asunto y espero esta vez las apuebe.

-la matriarca satisfecha aunque no del todo asintio a la ordenes de su sobrino..  
>Esta bien William, confio en ti, y me alegra que esta vez encuentro un poco mas de cordura en ti. Hasta pronto!<p>

* * *

><p>A sabiendas de que Candy apareceria cualquiera de esos dias, Albert ya la esperaba con ansias ;moria por mirarse en sus hermosos ojos y escuchar esa sonrisa que era la musica para sus oidos. no podia ir a buscarla, no despues de lo que habia echo, era mejor esperar..<p>

Saliendo del hospital!

Candy fue a su departamento, necesitaba descansar un poco, y ese dia iria en busca de Albert, estaba tan alegre no sabia por que , pero inconsiente mente se fue y se bano, se puso el vestido mas bonito que tenia, algo sencillo pero se veia muy bella, solo puso un poco de color a sus labios y se fue a la oficina de su principe,  
>-mi amado principe-<br>se repetia una y otra vez! hasta se olvido por completo que necesitaba dormir por lo menos dos horas! las jornadas de trabajo eran duras ya que esos dias habia trabajado durante la noche...

Cuando lllego, pregunto alegremente por el Senor William Andley, diciendo solicitaba verlo, la secretaria , sin siquiera preguntar su nombre le indico como llegar a su privado.

Albert ya se habia encargado de que la dejaran pasar sin siquiera necesidad de avisarle a el, George ya le habia descrito como lucia la Senorita Candice a la secretaria.

La rubia entro lentamente a la oficina, con miedo, y nervios.

Albert reposaba de espaldas a la puerta en uno de los finos sillones de piel de su privado, no reparo de la presencia de la rubia,  
>travieza como siempre , llego por detras de el y le hablo muy , muy cercas al oido.<p>

Hola Sr Albert,

- Candy sin querer, con su acto, desperto todos los sentidos de Albert, hasta aquellos mas intimos, pobre principe; meses tratando de olvidarla y ella con un solo acto tan inocente y tan sensual a la misma vez, derrumbo la serenidad que el estaria seguro de tener cuando la viera!...

Candy! es todo lo que dijo Albert, aferrandose con fuerza de los antebrazos del sillon, que de no haber sido por eso hubiera saltado sobre ella ; tal cual leon a su presa, ahi estaba, al fin se habia acabado la tormentosa espera... 

* * *

><p>CONTINUARA...<br>ok se me acabo la inspiracion por hoy. espero y les guste, el proximo capitulo sera un tanto dificil para todos los personajes.  
>Espero sus reviews, no dejen de dejarme saber que piensan. ... <p>


	3. Chapter 3

-Sucede algo, acaso no te da gusto verme ? Te haz quedado mudo…

-Como puedes decir eso pequena claro que me da gusto verte!

respondio-( reuniendo fuerzas por controlarse se puso de pie, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de ella..)

El rubio sentia su corazon palpitar descontrolado, habia fantaseado aquel momento de volverla a ver, pero esto era un castigo, no imagino lo que aparecio frente a sus ojos; parecia un angel, su pequena era poseedora de una belleza natural incomparable, sus largos rizos reposaban sueltos sobre su delicada espalda y sus tersos hombros y su figura ya era la de una mujer... y sus ojos; al fin se veia en ellos...

-Al fin haz decidido regresar!

-Comenzaba a pensar que no deseabas vernos mas!

-Te he mandado un par de cartas, sin recibir contestacion...que es lo que ha sucedido Candy, acaso tanto te hemos lastimado tanto, que no deseabas regresar?

( en realidad el rubio imaginaba que ella no regresaria, ya que el se habia revelado ante ella como su principe aquel dia en la colina de pony - como Candy lo habia dicho un dia* su principe habia sido su primer amor*, lo hizo esperando alguna senal de ella que dijera en su interior *debo luchar por su amor*)

-Albert yo...

-lo que sucede es,-agachaba la mirada-

-yo no imagine desearas mi regreso;

-nunca lo dijiste, -le reprochaba-

- y tus cartas han sido tan... impersonales -sentandose en el sillon donde se encontraba antes el rubio-

-Pero ya estoy aqui!- cambiando su semblante y el tema *pues se sentia feliz de verlo*-

-Decidi darte una sorpresa con mi llegada! -soltando una de sus risillas traviezas-

-Y Vaya que me haz sorprendido!- tomando asiento en otro sofa junto al de ella - y de que manera , pensaba para si mismo- pues aun no lograba controlar del todo su respiracion despues de haberla sentido tan cerca-

-Candy no imagine verte asi, estas tan cambiada; te vez... distinta... -*como desearia poder decirte el deseo que despiertas en mi, estas tan hermosa, como te he extranado Candy y tu risa ; al fin la vuelvo a escuchar...meditaba el rubio

-Y mis cartas fueron asi por que, Candy yo no deseaba presionarte pidiendote regresaras; asi que deje a tu juicio la hora de tu regreso-tratando de justificarse-  
>-Pues ya estoy aqui!- dijo alegremente-<p>

-Pero Albert! te haz recortado el cabello, te vez tan bien!

-Los he extranado tanto y a Annie, Archie ,Patty que sera de ella? espero y se encuentre mejor de animo! la muerte de Stear fue un golpe muy duro para ella; no le sera facil recuperarse, nunca debio suceder, que cruel destino perderlos asi; a Stear y Anthony- un dejo de melancolia se vio en sus ojos verdes-

-Ha sido todo tan triste. . tambien lo que paso con Terry.. -el rubio resintio que ella lo mencionara-

-Y Albert tambien... cuando te perdi ati.

-A mi? , pero de que hablas Candy!

-Si ati, sabes...no te lo habia dicho pero cuando me abandonaste, me vi tan sola en el departamento y llore tanto Albert, sali a buscarte pero no te encontre, me di cuenta de que te extranaba demasiado..

-Como! pero Candy! -(El corazon del rubio dio un salto de alegria, al escuchar esas palabras, no podia creer lo que ella le confesaba, su pequena le anoraba, lo queria, quizas tanto como el a ella, y el no se dio cuenta).

-Candy no se sintio capaz de decirle mas; asi que cambio el tema tratando de encubrir sus sentimientos.

-Pero en fin!, ya me conoces- sonriendo- sabes muy bien que soy una llorona!

-Y vaya que si lo eres! -dijo el rubio recordando cuantas veces la tuvo entre sus brazos dandole consuelo, para que llorara.. por otro..-

-Pero Candy!... por que?... por que no me lo habias dicho, yo jamas pense...

- por un momento reino el silencio entre los dos- (mientras refleccionaba el rubio, su alegria se convertia en desesperacion- si yo hubiera sabido que tenia una esperanza de conquistar tu amor; yo jamas lo hubiera echo... y ahora me lo dice, es tan tarde, o quizas yo solo estoy malinterpretando sus palabras por el deseo que tengo de que ella me ame... )

Aqui ciertamente nada estaba quedando claro entre los dos, ninguno se atrevia a abrir su corazon...

-Que pasa Albert? te haz quedado muy pensativo! acaso he dicho algo malo? - y prosiguio al no tener respuesta de el-

-Bueno pero tambien queria decirte que ya recupere mi empleo-aliviando la tension- y ya estoy instalada de vuelta en el departamento, te agradezco que lo conservaras para mi , sabes,me trae tantos recuerdos lindos de cuando viviamos ahi. Que bien que la pasabamos! no lo crees asi Albert?

-Claro que si pequena, claro que extrano ese tiempo! ( si tan solo no hubiera sido, por que te vi tan enamorada de Terry, no se que hubiera pasadoen aquel tiempo)

-Pero ahora la vida se me ha vuelto un tanto... complicada... todo era mejor cuando no tenia memoria!

Lo que Candy no sabia era que no solo lo habia conservado para ella, ese departamento se habia convertido en su refugio; donde habia pasado noches interminables recordandola, esperando verla entrar por la puerta, y queriendola olvidar, todo al mismo tiempo, y todo por no haber tenido el valor de hablar abiertamente con ella, temiendo un rechazo.. y aun no lo tenia y ahora ella le confesaba todo esto, que ironia...

* * *

><p>Al otro lado de la ciudad<p>

Recostado en su cama, un tanto complacido y contrariado, el castano recordaba el dia anterior..

-Ya deja de raganarme y ayudame!-le decia Karen- (repasaban una y mil veces unas escena que a la actriz no le salia del todo bien)

-No necesitas de mi ayuda, tu eres la MEJOR , siempre lo haz dicho! -burlandose de ella, como siempre-

Se encontraban el la suite de la actriz, en una pequena pero elegante sala.

Y mientras ella recitaba una de sus lineas, dio un paso hacia atras sin darse cuenta de la pequena mesa a sus espaldas, tropezando, pero tratando de ganar equilibrio para no caer; jalo la camisa de Terry llevandolo consigo en su caida..

-Keren, se reia abiertamente de el al mirarlo tirado en el piso, ya que ella se habia reincorporado de inmediato.

-Estas bien Terry? no te enojes tanto, dejare de reirme , esta bien.!

-Lo lamento, no fue mi intencion hacerte caer conmmigo.

-Te parecio divertido Karen, no recuerdo que eso formara parte del guion!-sonreia- mientras se llevaba la mano hacia la frente, pues el si se habia golpeado-

-Estas lastimado?

-Estoy bien, no es nada...

-No es nada? dejame traerte un panuelo para limpiar tu herida, tu frente sangra un poco!-y mientras lo ayudaba se vieron algo incomodos ya que estaban demasiado cercas uno del otro, y no habia que pasar por alto que el actor es muy apuesto, Karen no pudo evitar perderse en la mirada del castano-

-Que sucede senorita!-mientras hacia su mueca burlona-

-Acaso quieres que te bese o quieres besarme tu?(otra vez esa broma de mal gusto del actor, cuantas veces le hizo lo mismo a Candy durante el tiempo del colegio; haciendola sonrojar del coraje)

-De echo si!- le contesto, al mismo tiempo que tomaba con sus delicadas manos el rostro de Terry, plantandole un gran beso en la boca, deshinibido y apasionado como ella...(Terry se quedo pasmado, ahora le habian robado el beso a el!)

Esta vez su broma le habia dado un resultado inesperado, al fin alguien le dio una leccion!

No supo en que momento fue pero, el beso fue correspondido por el,siendo ella la que se alejo despues de un instante, -ahora era ella la que se reia de el!-

-Karen, yo...

-Vamos Terry, no fue tan malo o si? - ella nisiquiera le habia dado importancia, lo tenia desconcertado-

-Ademas, tu preguntaste; yo solo te conteste- se reia mientras solo seguia limpiando la sangre de la frente del castano-

-Bueno - trago en seco- no, no fue tan malo -de echo le habia gustado-

-Solo fue parte de la broma Terry, no eres tan irresistible(sonreia)..

-Es solo que no pretendo ser un canalla contigo, si bien nunca senti nada por Susana, hace muy poco que fallecio..

- No te preocupes, fui yo la que lo hizo , no tu...-y siguio hablando sin darle importancia a lo sucedido, al menos eso es lo que ella queria aparentar, no le quedaba mas que mentir, no habia chica que no desfalleciera por el actor-

- Antes que me olvide, necesitaba decirte, que no pasare estas semanas en la ciudad

-Por que? - a Terry no le gusto la idea de que se fuera, el comenzaba a sentir algo por ella, era tan diferente a otras chicas, unica, como un dia describio tambien a Candy.

- Mi tio, ha enfermado y mi madre se encuentra muy afligida y me ha pedido que valla para su casa, que se encuentra en la florida , parece que no se encuentra nada bien. y tendre que partir hoy en la noche!.  
>- Esta bien te acompanare a la estacion, es una lastima solo faltan unos dias para la fiesta que te mencione, ira mucha gente importante, un amigo mio me invito y como ya confirme mi presencia,tendre que ir solo..<p>

- Si es una lastima

Mas tarde..

-Gracias por acompanarme Terry, no me extranes mucho! -guinendole el ojo, y se dio la vuelta para abordar el tren-

- Espera,-el actor la halo del brazo-, solo queria darte las gracias.

- por que?- le respondio Karen extranada-

- Me haz echo compania, estos, han sido meses muy dificiles, te extranare! - y le dio un beso, pequeno pero muy significativo- adios.

-yo tambien te extranare! pero ya volvere - sin decir mas, la actriz abordo el tren

Mientras volvia al presente, se encontro asi mismo sonriendo, al recordar lo acontecido con Karen; pero ahora otravez se encontraba solo y un pensamiento asalto su mente*pecosa, mi tarzan con pecas, seras feliz? al fin esta dejando de doler al recordarte, si tan solo tuviera la certeza de que cumpliste con tu promesa de ser feliz, me sentiria mas tranquilo, lo se. donde estaras?*

* * *

><p>-Candy, tengo que hablarte y dejarte saber un par de acontecimientos de estos ultimos meses, pero empezaremos por el mas dificil y espero me entiendas..- se dirigio a la rubia finalmente con un dejo de tristeza en su mirar.<p>

-Te escucho Abert, me imagino que muchas cosas no han de ser las mismas por aqui, tan solo mirate, todo un magnate, te haz convertido en un hombre muy importante, bueno, siempre lo fuiste, solo que nadie te conocia como tal! -sonreia alegremente, mirandole detenidamente a el y a aquel lugar donde se encontraban-

-Si, pero no es de eso de lo que deseo hablarte

-Pequena recuerdas la promesa que te hice, aquel dia que me informaste que tanto los Leagan como la abuela te querian casar con Neil?

-Si, me dijiste que no permitirias que la familia me volviera a obligar a hacer nada en contra de lo que yo deseara!

-Asi es, pequena, y ha habido mucha tension al respecto , la tia abuela, insiste en que no debes vivr sola, tampoco desea que sigas trabajando.  
>ella no desistira Candy,y yo; no deseo que te sientas todo el tiempo presionada por la familia.<p>

-Y lo peor de todo es que sigue empenada en encontrarte un enamorado y te cases, claro, siempre y cuando sea uno de los que ella ya tiene en su larga lista.

-Candy yo quiero que me perdones si con esto te causo dano -arrodillandose frente a ella y tomando sus pequenas manos entre las suyas-

-Que es lo que esta pasando ? - incredula lo miraba ahi frente a ella pidiendole perdon,por no se que cosa que todavia no le explicaba-

-Bien, pues he tomado ciertas medidas al respecto y decidi invalidar tu adopcion!

- Ya no eres mas una Andrley..

-Albert! pero...tu sabes que..

-No, Candy dejame seguir antes de que digas nada, yo quizas no debi hacerlo sin antes consultarlo contigo, - su voz se iba quebrando- pero quiero que sepas que para mi no importa si eres una Andrley o no. Pase lo que pase; yo siempre te protegere y contaras conmigo en todo momento, pero solo asi puedo cuidar de ti, sin que sigan interviniendo y juzgando tu vida y tus decisiones pequena.

-Albert no te mortifiques asi, tu sabes que ese era mi deseo, desde hace tiempo ya; por las mismas razones que tu me estas dando en este momento.

-Asi que yo no tengo nada que perdonarte - Candy se inclino hacia el viendolo asi por primera vez, se dio cuenta que ahora era el el que necesitaba consuelo, hasta que llego a el rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, fundiendose en el mas bello de los abrazos- que ambos sintieron ya no era de amigos.

-Gracias Candy, por entenderme, pero tengo algo mas que decirte - pero ella no le respondio, Candy perdio la nocion de todos sus sentidos al abrazarlo, queria responderle pero no podia-

En ese momento Albert se olvido de lo que queria decirle, perdio el control de sus emociones al tenerla asi, aferrandose a el, y en un habil movimiento se levanto sin soltarse de aquel abrazo y rodeo su cintura mientras con su otra mano acariciaba sus rizos, el era tan alto que la tenia en el aire, cosa de la cual Candy ni se percato.

Ambos sentia un magnetismo incontenible, aquella corriente les erizaba la piel al sentirse mutuamente.

Dejando de acariciar su cabello levo su mano hasta su nuca y la retuvo contra su cuerpo, con fuerza aprisionandola entre sus brazos, queriendo con ese gesto no dejarla ir jamas, hundiendo su rostro en su delicado cuello , deleitandose con su aroma y deleitando su mente imaginando como seria hacerla suya; si este placer sentia con solo un abrazo y dudando si dar el primer paso al fin y besarla, pero sabia que no debia, aun cuando en ese momento Albert se dio cuenta le correspondia, pues ella no habia puesto resistencia alguna a que el la tuviera asi entre sus brazos.

Candy, no sabia por que el estaba asi, como un nino, inconsolable, aunque ya lo habia perdonado, algo andaba mal, porque ella hubiera deseado la besara pero no lo hizo, sintio como el se contuvo de hacerlo, sintio su respiracion agitada, pero en ese momento no le importo nada a la rubia, se dejo abrazar por el de esa manera tan... comprometedora.  
>Ella al fin reconocio en su corazon, que estaba perdidamente enamorada -de su principe de la colina su sueno desde nina- y quizas ese era el momento de decirlo!<p>

Al estar asi, no se dieron cuenta, que hacia unos segundos alguien habia abierto la puerta, y los observaban llenos de celos, unos hermosos ojos grisaceos, decidiendose a cerrar la puerta de un golpe, para asegurarse se percataran de su obviamente no deseada presencia.

- William, he venido a robarte de tus obligaciones para que me acompanes a comer, pero si te soy inoportuna? - dijo esperando respuesta-

-Deshaciendo rapidamente aquel magico momento debido a la intrusa en aquel despacho, se miraron mutuamente avergonzados por lo que habia estado por suceder.

-Disculpa Monique- habilmente reacciono el rubio- permiteme presentarte. (Albert sintio que en ese momento la vida le jugaba una muy mala pasada , era el momento de al fin enfrentar sus errores, producto de su cobardia, pero ya no habia marcha atras)

-Ella es la senorita Candice White Andrley- presentandola aun como su pupila-

-Candy ella es la Senorita Monique Bryce - haciendo una gran pausa... sentia quizas esas palabras no podrian salir de su boca-  
>- mi prometida...<p>

CONTUNUARA...  
>Ahora si, empezara la lucha, por la felicidad,, pero de quien? todo se complica...<br>ESPERO LES GUSTE Y NO OLVIDEN SUS COMENTARIOS SON MI INSPIRACION... :)


	4. Chapter 4

-Asi es, su prometida - le remarco Monique-es un placer conocerte!

El ambiente era muy tenso y Albert no hacia mas que mirar los ojos de su pequena...como rogandole perdon.

-El gusto es mio miss Monique! -dijo tristemente la rubia, sentia como un escalofrio le congelaba el alma al ver a la chica al lado de Albert tomandole del brazo-

-Sin formalidades; puedes tratarme de tu Candy! -Monique era una mujer agradable pero muy astuta; perspicaz y no olvidaria ni por un instante lo que acababa de presenciar.

-Pero Albert! Te haz comprometido…. Yo no lo sabia -mirando a los ojos azules del rubio, casi implorando le dijera que no era verdad

- Candy Es lo que trataba de explicarte! , pero ya tendremos oportunidad de hablar de esto pequeña ….-este no era el modo de que te enteraras de lo que pasa…perdoname ...Candy…..*pensaba el rubio*

-Pero William como es posible! Creo que olvidaste darme algunos detalles con respecto a Candy ; ya me imaginaba yo como futura madrastra de una pequeña niña , pero si es una jovencita! - dijo Monique un tanto divertida-

-Albert advirtió el sarcasmo del comentario y le dijo un tanto molesto a la chica que tenia a su lado-

-Como podras darte cuenta Monique , Candy no es una niña sino una mujer ! ...

La chica se dio cuenta en ese momento que ponerse en contra de Candy no le traería nada bueno a su futuro pues el la defenderia..

-Las palabras de Albert sonrojaron a la pecosa -ahora me mira como mujer?-Penso candy-y al mismo tiempo que se dirigio a Monique

-Creo que no sera tampoco el echo de que sea mi madrastra Monique puesto que ya no llevo el apellido de los Andrey , la adopción ha sido anulada.-

-Es cierto Monique; - dijo el rubio-

-ademas la relacion que candy y yo tenemos, nunca ha sido de padre e hija -le aclaro-

-Si de eso ya me di cuenta William...-le reprocho-

-Creo que tienen mucho que platicar al respecto y yo debo retirarme, discúlpame Albert, pero estoy muy cansada, he trabajado de noche y necesito irme  
>-sentia como sus ojos no contendrian las lagrimas por mucho tiempo mas-<p>

-Pero yo pense que nos acompañarías a comer Candy- le dijo Monique- pero si debes irte, te propongo que vayas a mi fiesta que se dara en honor a mi cumpleanos en un par de dias y no puedes fallar, me gustaria que nos conocieramos mas a fondo, veras como nos llevaremos muy bien!

- Yo…... hare lo que pueda por asistir Monique compermiso yo me retiro…..y ….

-Albert... te felicito por tu compromiso, es una mujer muy agradable -le dijo Candy mientras sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas , su corazon se estaba rompiendo en mil pedazos.

-Te acompaño a la salida pequeña, le dire al chofer que te lleve a casa! - como deseo abrazarte pequena , no se lo que pasa por tu mente, si tan solo me lo dijeras-

- No es necesario Albert! , además te olvidas que ya no soy tu pequeña!

tendras que acostumbrarte a dejar de preocuparte por mi ahora tienes un compromiso -le lanzo tremendo reproche, dejando sin palabras al rubio-, además ya me conoces me gusta ser independiente…..- le aclaro a ALbert mientras reia, tenia que tratar de disimular su dolor a toda costa-

-Aquellas palabras le helaron el corazon a Albert,

-mientras Monique a su vez al escuchar reir a la rubia, sintio que estallaria en cólera en contra de su prometido, recordó cuantas veces el; le dijo como su sonrisa le recordaba tanto a Candy; acaso solo por eso acepto comprometerse conmigo?…-se preguntaba-.. Pero no se dejaria llevar por la rabia ella era una dama…

- Insisto Candy Te acompaño ! -casi parecia un ruego por parte de Albert ;pues noto las palabras de Candy habian sido con el solo fin de herirlo-

-No es necesario Albert!, adios ya estaremos en contacto -decia mientras se apartaba de el, ya que observo que Albert estaba por sujetarla del brazo Candy le dio la espalda al fin podia salir de ese lugar, sentia se estaba asfixiando ante la situación, de inmediato sintio como las lagrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas sin poderlas contener mas….

-Albert sentia la necesidad de ir tras ella pero como podria; además, ella acaso le habia prohibido siquiera que le volviera a llamar pequeña?-

Al salir Candy Albert le dijo a su prometida sin siquiera verla a la cara:  
>- Lo siento Monique, pero no podre acompañarte tengo demasiados pendientes por el momento…<p>

..-Esta bien William, no te preocupes ya entiendo, te vere pronto!…  
>- Solo quisiera que me pusieras al tanto de lo que pasa con Candy, disculpa que te lo diga pero creo que me vi muy mal al no saber nada de ella, recuerda que soy tu prometida...<p>

-Esta bien Monique ,despues pasare a verte para ponerte al tanto -La verdad es que lo que Monique pensara es lo que menos le importaba en ese momento-

-Y ella se fue , no sin notar que nisiquiera se despidio, la chica no era una mala mujer pero no olvidaba lo que habia presenciado, la imagen de ellos abrazandose asi; como ella deseaba que le abrazara el algun dia, aunque esa relacion era meramente de palabra, cosa que ambos sabian, pero eso no evito que el orgullo de Monique saliera muy herido  
>-*esto me lo cobrare William pero para eso tendre que mantenerla cerca*..pensaba Monique<p>

* * *

><p>- Y ya la cartas estaban puestas sobre la mesa-<p>

mientras que a la salida del edificio…

.George observo salir a Candy llorando del lugar, le llamo un par de veces pero ella nisiquiera le escucho, no se veia bien, asi que la alcanzo y le ofrecio llevarle a casa y ella no se nego,  
>George la observo llorar todo el camino* sintiendose el completamente culpable*, al llegar:<p>

-George se lo agradezco, no tenia por que traerme - mientras secaba sus lagrimas-

-Señorita Candy, no me atrevo a preguntar lo que le pasa, pero quiero que sepa que estoy de su parte, no desespere las cosas estaran bien!

-A que se refiere George? - estaba desconcertada ante las palabras de George-

-Señorita no hace falta ser brillante para ver lo que sucede, usted esta asi por el Sr William y su prometida , no es asi?

- candy sintio un nudo en el estomago ante la afirmación de George-  
>-Pero Como lo sabe, yo... no quisiera que El se enterara de lo que siento,el esta comprometido.<br>George, pero aun no entiendo, por que me dice todo esto? De mi parte?

-Señorita, yo no estoy muy seguro de lo que usted sienta, pero viendola asi, me atreveria a decir que usted lo quiere y William, jamás lo confesara pero yo lo he observado muy cambiado , no es el mismo de antes, cuando usted estaba en su vida...

-No puedo decirle mucho Señorita Candy pero solo quiero que reflexione en una cosa, que no se ha dado cuenta que William se la ha pasado mucho tiempo siguiendole?  
>Ignoro el motivo por que dejo de hacerlo, pero desde que usted se fue al hogar de Pony, el ya no es el mismo…<p>

-Pero con su permiso yo me tengo que retirar, y es un gusto verla otra vez y no se preocupe como ya se lo dije, William no se enterara de nuestra conversacion

Y George se fue dejando a la pecosa aun mas confundida que antes...

La pecosa entro en su departamento, preguntandose si acaso lo que le habia dicho George podria ser cierto...

-Pero si el me quiere como lo afirma George, por que esta a punto de casarse?* se preguntaba la rubia mientras lloraba y se hundia mas en sus pensamientos*

Pero Candy, - se hablaba asi misma- no debes llorar se lo prometiste a Anthony, a el y a Terry les prometiste ser feliz...-tratando de ser optimista-  
>pero como hacerlo... si Albert no esta aqui conmigo, cualquier cosa que me pasara, el y siempre el, aparecia y me consolaba en mis momentos dificiles, y ahora esta con otra, tonta , tonta por que nunca le dijiste.. -se reprochaba una y otra vez-<p>

.-Ademas Monique es tan bonita *recordando la imagen de su rival, la cual era alta casi tanto como Albert , de rasgos delicados ,cabello largo ligeramente rojizo ,ojos grises, su cuerpo era envidiable y tenia muy buen porte* Candy como podrias tu competir con ella, - mientras se miraba al espejo - ella es una senorita de familia y yoo...  
>-hasta que cayo de rodillas ahogada en su llanto- al fin despues de un par de horas se rindio al cansancio...<p>

pronto se hizo noche cuando desperto ya era un poco tarde, apresurada se vistio para ir al hospital...

* * *

><p>Mientras en su recamara:<p>

Monique recordaba como su padre la habia entregado, como el senor Thomas Bryce le habia metido por los ojos a su bella hija,al Sr William Andrey,  
>*que ella ni conocia en ese entonces*<p>

Lo cual le beneficiaria mucho a su padre, aunque era un hombre de los mas adinerados socios del consejo, -aparte de Albert .- .

El senor Bryce .era un hombre ambicioso...siempre queria mas...y uniendo William con su hija no le traeria solo dinero,  
>sino prestigio..<br>.pues Monique habia escuchado a su padre hablar al respecto con otro de los miembros del consejo...

-Son tan mezquinos!, pero es mi padre...- pensaba Monique-

En realidad la chica habia tenido suerte de que ese hombre al que la entregaron sin mas ni mas, fuera William Andrey que; aparte de ser uno de los solteros mas adinerados del pais, habia resultado ser un hombre joven y atractivo, demasiado atractivo - pensaba ..- pero eso no la hacia del todo feliz, no era faci aceptar ser un objeto el cual se vendio al mejor postor!

Siendo una mujer bella y educada, orgullosa sobre todo! le dolio que William la hubiera aceptado no por ser ella, sino por que su sonrisa era identica a la de aquella chica que lo abrazaba- se dijo asi misma no lo dejaria ir- despues de todo.. cuales eran sus probabilidades de ser feliz... con el o no...  
>no tenia ninguna<p>

* * *

><p>Todo el dia Albert, no habia echo nada.. se habia dedicado a estar sentado en aquel enorme despacho solo pensando en lo sucedido- cuando entro George, el cual no se habia atrevido a ir antes, no sabia nada, pero sospechaba lo que habia ocurrido-<p>

-William , se encuentra todo bien, me ha informado Nancy- la asistente- que no te haz presentado a la junta de inversionistas del dia de hoy, y se han retirado bastante disgustados...esta un tanto alterada ya sabes como se toma muy enserio su trabajo, dice que le haz cancelado la mayoria de tus reuniones..

-Hay algunos problemas, y al parecer no estoy jugando muy buen papel como cabeza de la familia..estoy comenzando a pensar que cometi un error

-No entiendo el por que de tus palabras, haz resultado muy habil, llevando los negocios por buen camino, la fortuna de los Andrey ha ido incrementando.

-No es eso a lo que me refiero, pero tambien ha sido gracias a ti, me haz ensenado mucho..gracias George

-Yo prometi cuidar de ti William!.. es parte de mi responsabilidad -dijo el moreno mientras tomaba asiento en un comodo sillon frente al escritorio de Albert-

-Haz sabido algo de Archie?  
>-Albert se levanto a servirse un wisky, que tomo a fondo, de una sola vez, El rubio casi nunca consumia, pero ya estaba llegando a su limite y la desesperacion lo agobiaba..-<p>

-Lamentablemente no William, lo seguimos buscando.. lamento al no tenerte mejores noticias al respecto

-Ya era tiempo de que regresara!-dijo Albert-, yo imaginaba que su desicion era por que se encontraba muy afectado por la muerte de Stear, cuando me pidio irse a estudiar a Londres lo apoye diciendole que me parecia lo correcto, tambien era necesario el se preparara para llevar las riendas de la familia cuando ami no me fuera posible , lo deje ir para que despejara su mente de lo sucedio con su hermano..Y ahora esta desaparecido-y siguio bebiendo-

-Solo espero y no haga una locura igual a la que desafortunadamente hizo Stear!  
>- Y Ahora resulta que no aparece por ningun lado...que le dire a la familia George?<p>

-No es tu responsabilidad, tu lo hiciste pensando seria lo mejor para el William!

-He tomado algunas desiciones pensando que seria lo mejor, tienes razon.. pero no ha sido asi... ni con las que he tomado respecto a mi vida...y no se como es posible dirigir la vida de otros cuando no puedo dirigir la mia...

George advirtio que ese era el momento, que estaba esperando para hablar algunas cosas con el..

-Si lo dices por tu compromiso con la senorita Monique, tienes la razon, no ha sido lo mejor que haz echo..-dijo George esperando William no tomara a mal su intromision en ese asunto, ya que era personal-

-Quieres decir que no haz estado de acuerdo con mi desicion desde un principio? -mientras se asomaba una sonrisa en Albert- ha , ya lo decia yo, que algun dia me lo dirias! Y bien porque demoraste en decirmelo? creo que te he dado la confianza de decir lo que piensas..

- No es de mi incumbencia William, por eso no habia opinado, pero tu sabes que esa desicion no la haz tomado tu, libremente...

-Por que lo dices?- se extrano albert por el comentario-

-Por que he escuchado como ciertos asociados Como el Senor Thomas! te han estado presionando, diciendote que los inversionistas no se quieren arriesgar a hacer negocios contigo por ser demasiado joven y soltero, haciendote pensar que como presidente de una de las asociaciones mas grandes del pais; debes ser un hombre casado, que asi representarias una imagen de mas seriedad en los negocios...  
>Lo cual William no es del todo cierto, creo que haz actuado bajo presion.<p>

-Quizas tengas razon George! pero Monique me ha parecido una buena opcion, es una buena mujer..

-Si lo es William, muy educada ademas! y no te diria que no estoy de acuerdo si no fuera por un detalle..

- Y cual es ese detalle George? - el rubio comenzaba a escucharlo con atencion, le intrigaba que le dijera todo eso-

-Que no te he observado entusiasmado ni por un segundo con ese compromiso, .. .-y se decidio el moreno a proseguir con lo que tenia que decir-

Eso sin omitir que haz estado asi; como fuera de ti mismo, desde que la senorita Candy no estaba aqui, lo cual me parece un tanto extrano... Tambien he notado que la risa de tu prometida es identica a la de tu "pequena"- -se atrevio George a llamarla como le decia Albert a Candy-

Ademas, se te olvida William que no eres un hombre como cualquer otro, tienes vigilancia y se me ha informado desde mucho tiempo atras que pasas noches en el pequeno departamento que compartias con la senorita Candy..

-Que es lo que tratas de decir? a donde estas tratando de llegar? - le dijo Albert un tanto irritado y con voz seria-

-Que estoy al tanto de tus sentimientos por la senorita Candy asi como de los de ella hacia ti! Asi que solo te pregunto William si de verdad quieres llevar una vida asi?- en ese momento aquella conversacion entre los dos hombres se comenzaba a tornar un tanto agitada-

El rubio sintio se le saldrian los ojos de sus orbitas, George lo habia descubierto y no solo eso sabia mucho mas de lo que el imaginaba...

-George ella esta enamorada de Terruce Granchester! - comenzaban a discutir acaloradamente-

-William yo no te dire mas, -poniendose de pie- pero sin enamorada esta de el , me pregunto por que saldria llorando la senorita Candy de este despacho, por que dudo que fuera por lo de la anulacion de su adopcion! yo que tu hablaria claro con ella...

-George sal de aqui!.. no te entrometas en esto! - le dijo Albert despiadadamente a su fiel amigo- * pero en ese momento algo le vino a la mente al rubio*

-Como tu digas William, lo lamento pero tu pediste mi opinion! -se dio la vuelta para retirarse , pero altes de salir-

- George Donde te haz metido la semana pasada? - el rubio estaba bastante disgustado-

El pobre George olvido un pequeno detalle, William Albert Andrey...no era ningun tonto...asi que dio la vuelta de nuevo dirigiendose a Albert.. a enfrentarse a su suerte y con voz bastante decidida le dijo-

-Fui al Hogar ... y hable con la hermana Maria y la senorita Pony, solo las puse al tanto de que la presencia de la senorita Candy era necesaria aqui en Chicago! con tu permiso William...

En eso Albert comprendio el gran afecto que su amigo tenia por el, George le habia traido a su pequena de vuelta... cosa que el no se habia atrevido a hacer..

-George, espera... dijo en voz ya bastante mas calmada-

- Si William, necesitas algo mas?

-No, solo queria darte las gracias por traerla!

-De nada William, buenas noches..  
>Los dos entendieron que no habria resentimentos, aquella habia sido una discusion muy necesaria...<p>

* * *

><p>A la manana siguiente la pecosa volvia del trabajo, habia pasado muy mala noche en el trabajo, y no habia podido sacar de su mente todo lo sucedido..<p>

Y al abrir la puerta, encontro la mesa lista para el desayuno con un par de platos y unas flores al centro! cual fue su sorpresa, que encontro a Albert terminando de cocinar, una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, se dijo, - Albert aqui ,,igual que antes!-

Olvidando todo lo que turbaba sus pensamientos fue caminado hacia donde se encontraba Albert...mirando aquellos ojos azul cielo que la echizaban, nadie le miraba como el...

-Albert!, que sorpresa tan agradable me haz preparado el desayuno como antes! y le regalo una gran sonrisa- el corazon de Candy se llenaba de alegria al verlo ahi cocinando solo para ella-

-Candy, bueno ... tu me diste una sorpresa ayer y hoy yo te queria sorprender, ademas es tu bienvenida... bien yo tambien te he extranado...- dejando todo lo que traia en sus manos ya que se ancontraba sirviendo el desayuno, se acerco a ella..mirandola profundamente mientras le hablaba..

-Bien!.. no dices nada Candy, no te gusto tu sorpresa?-tomandola por los hombros frente a el-

-Pero porsupuesto! Albert me haces tan feliz! gracias...

- Y asi como solo ella podia ser le dio a Albert un gran abrazo. muy tierno y espontaneo...El cual albert le correspondio  
>Ese abrazo les dio una gran felicidad aunque fuera por unos instantes, ya que el dia anterior habia sido muy dificil para ambos , y los dias que le seguirian a este , quizas lo serian aun mas...<br>CONTINUARA...

* * *

><p>ok, sorry me tarde un poco en actualizar, pero es que me estaba faltando la imaginacion :(<br>Espero y les guste, y me sigan leyendo espero sus comentarios que son muy apreciados para mi, no importa si me tiran de tomatazos :DIore de Brower, CrisdeA,Magnolia: Gracias por sus comentarios , no sean muy duras conmigo, no se fijen mucho en mis horrores que publico, epero lo sigan disfrutando, que lo hago con mucho carino...  
>diana200: tu sigue leyendo que esto se va a poner bueno, :D<br>YERYBRITTER; Ya se tambien ami me cayo mal mi pricipe de la colina, pero ahi hay alguien que lo bofeteara un par de veces para que reaccione :D gracias por tu comentario  
>ANGELNR... NOOOOO por fa no te suicides! luego quien va a leer lo que yo escriba, ni habra quien me comente :'(<br>Mily: visitanos mas seguido, no seas malita, que bueno que te gusto..  
>JENNY: gracias por tu comentario, es un malvado albert, no sabe lo que hace<br>MATCH 23: Merci beaucoup pour votre commentaire, vous ne savez pas comment vous avez lu mon fic, qui est en espagnol, mais je suis content qu'il vous plaira et je continue a lire ce j'ecris... 


	5. Chapter 5

-Después de un momento de aquel pequeño abrazo….

Candy cerraba los ojos, cuanta tranquilidad le traía que estuviera Albert ahí nuevamente …-

**Se siente tan bien cuando me abraza, cuando me mira de esa manera!

-Sus brazos son tan fuertes, y aun asi me abraza tan tiernamente a pesar de su fuerza…

- - pensaba mientras sentía con los músculoso de la espalda y anchos hombros del rubio; tensos al contacto de sus pequeñas manos - es tan varonil y su aroma!

**Hasta que la pecosa volvió a la realidad, se dio cuenta que no lo dejaba ir!

-lo soltó rápidamente deshaciendo aquel abrazo y sintió como los colores subían a su rostro resaltando un poco algunas de las pecas que aunque no tan abundantes como en tiempos pasados; aun se asomaban algunas rebeldes en su nariz y mejillas…

.Se preguntaba a que hora empezó su mente traviesa a jugarle ese tipo de pensamientos traicioneros y empezar ver a Albert de esa manera, y a querer sentir un contacto con el , de tan solo pensarlo se sonrojaba aun mas…

.-Discúlpame Albert !

es solo la emoción de que estés nuevamente aquí después de tanto tiempo!..  
>-se avergonzaba dando explicaciones casi pensando que el pudiera leer sus pensamientos<p>

-No se por que te disculpas Candy, pero en fin! ….es hora del desayuno

-Albert sonreía ya que noto el sonrojo en el rostro de su pequeña.

- Vamos toma asiento que tu eres mi invitada de honor , además tienes que darte prisa e ir a descansar un poco , por que te llevare a buscar a alguien muy querido para ti, ya veras es una sorpresa!

-Me pregunto quien será?- dijo la rubia-

-Pero si haz horneado hasta panecillos y haz traido a pupee que alegria!, -mientras la mascota de Albert saltaba a las piernas de la chica- como es que te das el tiempo de hacer todo esto Albert ,,si debes de ser un hombre muy ocupado?… No tienes por que hacerlo sabes?

-Si ya me lo dijistes ayer Candy…..

- le dijo a la rubia un tanto resentido por lo que le dijo el dia anterior, y prosiguió antes de que ella le pudiera contestar nada-

-De cualquier manera; si tengo que hacerlo pequ…. Digoo Candy!

-mientras se sentaba enfrente de ella y comenzaban a tomar el desayuno , juntos otra vez, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado

- Yo te debo mucho por todo lo que hiciste por mi cuando estaba enfermo, pero… no lo hago solo por eso, para mi es un gusto estar aquí y compartir contigo lo bueno y lo malo , como lo prometimos un día …..recuerdas?

- Si,…. si lo recuerdo Albert, fue un dia muy hermoso, me da gusto ver que no haz cambiado!-mientras le regalaba una gran sonrisa-

Se sentía cierta tensión en el ambiente pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a comentar sobre lo sucedido, tan solo querían disfrutar de ese momento….

Y así compartieron juntos como en los viejos tiempos, terminado el desayuno Albert le dijo volvería por ella, mientras la dejaba dormir un poco,,..

el Patriarca de los Andrey se retiro hacia la casa de Monique, necesitaba hablar con ella,

era tiempo de decirle a la pelirroja toda su historia con Candy, desde cuando la conoció ,

tal y como la pelirroja se lo había pedido el día anterior,

y el tenia que preparar el camino para ver como reaccionaria la chica al contarle todo…

Monique solo se limito a escuchar con atención, sin perder detalle de todo lo que le contaba, pues ella sabia que era necesario estar al tanto de todo si quería vencer en esta batalla!

La presencia de Candy simplemente lo había cambiado todo

* tal y como George lo había anticipado*|

ya el rubio comenzaba a pensar con mas claridad las cosas, pero ahora que lo hacia,…..

se daba cuenta que estaba en un gran dilema..

por que a Albert ya comenzaba rondarle por la cabeza el echo de terminar con ese compromiso, -pero como lo hare?-

Se daba cuenta no le seria nada fácil,

había un asociado de por medio el cual era el padre de Monique, sin mencionar que no solo toda la sociedad de Chicago ,

sino que gran parte de la sociedad del país estaba enterada de dicho compromiso estando a la expectativa de la boda, la cual seria aun evento muy importante en del cual se hablaría en todas partes…

se festejaría en tan solo poco mas de un mes …

Albert se preguntaba como es que tomo esa decisión tan precipitada, mientras volvía al pequeño departamento en el que un día fue tan feliz!…

Al entrar se encontró a Candy aun durmiendo junto a pupee, y ahí la contemplaba como lo hacia en secreto durante tanto tiempo cuando aun no tenia memoria .

Tan solo la miraba dormir, pero esta vez era diferente y sin dudarlo mas se acerco arrodillándose a la cama donde ella descansaba, sin miedo a que despertara , ya sabia que era una dormilona..

Tomo su pequeña mano y la beso y la coloco sobre su mejilla , necesitaba sentir su presencia, que esta vez era real y no solo otro de sus suenos...

pensando si lo que iba a hacer no terminaría por hacer que ella se alejarla para siempre….

- No esperare mas Candy, han sido muchos anos, dudando…tengo que saber!…

- dijo en voz casi inaudible-

Y la desperto - Anda dormilona te dije que saldríamos!

-Ahh si Albert, es que me quede profundamente dormida!

- eso no es para nada extraño en ti! Vamos!

- mientras se reía de ella, se veía tan graciosa con sus cabellos alborotados,…

- Albert ? No me dirás a quien vamos a ver? - haciendo sus gestos chistosos

- no, es una sorpresa…-le dijo muy serio-…

-Esta bien, me muero de la curiosidad…enseguida vamos .

-despues de un rato ya habiendo terminado de despertar, se cambio y llevaba puesto un sencillo vestido amarillo con un ancho listón atado a su cintura, el cual le acentuaba aun mas a su figura, llevando sus rebeldes cabellos sueltos, solo recogiéndolos un poco de los lados, con un par de broches que combinaban con su vestido..

- Vaya te ves muy bien Candy  
>- mientras tragaba en seco- * *me pregunto de donde saco Candy tanta curva** -observándola complacido por lo que ante sus ojos tenia…<p>

- -Gracias sr Albert! - le dijo haciendo una simpática reverencia

- Mientras caminaban , ya que el lugar a donde iban no se encontraba muy lejos de ahí…

Una chica pelirroja de mirada frívola pero arrolladora, los observaban junto a su hermano desde el otro lado de la calle,

sin perder detalle de aquella pareja que caminaba, envidiosa de ver como llamaban la atención de todos los transeúntes….

- Pero si es el Tio William ! Y va con esa maldita,…..-haciendo una de sus rabietas-

a que hora volvió a la ciudad?

- Si ya lo veo Eliza, si no fuera por el Tío….

- - Neil se notaba un poco triste y molesto al mirarlos-

Neil!

No puede ser que todavía te moleste,! no me digas que todavía te interesa esa huérfana, no puedo entender como tu siendo mi hermano te hayas fijado en esa!

! yo que pensé que al fin me había librado de su presencia cuando el Tio la dejo…..

- Ya basta Eliza deja de molestarme con eso!  
>Yo me voy tengo cosas que hacer….sabes muy bien que ahora tengo responsabilidades…<p>

-la verdad es que Neil Leagan estaba muy cambiado, pero aun asi le molesto ver a Candy con el Tio William

-Esta bien, pero me pregunto, que diría la dichosa prometida del Tio William cuando se entere que anda paseando por las calles con Candy, siendo que vivió mucho tiempo con ella…

No entiendo! - haciendo conjeturas- que hace con ella, si ya no pertenece a la familia….

.- Haz perdido la razón Eliza?  
>no creo que deje de protegerla solo por que ya no lleva el apellido Andrey, además , que no te das cuenta en contra de quien te estas poniendo.. ?<p>

- y se fue dejando a la pelirroja ahí parada sola-

-Con un demonio Neil!

-No entiendo que te paso hermanito….- le hablaba mientras el se retiraba del lugar..

-Eliza se había ganado a su corta edad muy mala fama entre los caballeros de sociedad, quienes la veían como una mujer fácil..

Desde la partida del Señor Leagan su padre, hacia solo meses atrás , -el cual había fallecido de un ataque al corazón

- a la pelirroja no había quien le pusiera freno, estaba destruyendo el buen nombre del legado familiar…

. Eliza trataba de olvidarlo, pero al recordar lo que paso el dia que su padre murió, se veía llena de miedo y remordimiento, sentimiento que por primera vez conoció cuando lo vio fallecer, pero aun así; jamás desistiría en hacer lo imposible por destruir a Candy, su envidia la llevaría muy lejos…..

Neil en ausencia del jefe de la familia, termino por empezar a prepararse para hacerse cargo de los negocios, el cual le había beneficiado mucho… -increíblemente Neil había cambiado-

-Ajenos a lo que sucedía.

Albert y Candy siguieron su camino, y LA rubia observo a lo lejos una gran papeleta en una ventana de un pequeño restaurant donde aparecia Terry anunciando la presentacion de una obra , sin embargo era fechado de un par de semanas atrás! …

ella se detuvo a observarlo sin mencionar palabra al patriarca que caminaba a su lado

…Albert solo agacho la mirada al percatarse de lo que la rubia observaba con tanta atencion…. Era Terry...  
>- sera que no lo ha olvidado?- se preguntaba….<p>

- Albert es Terry, se estuvo presentando aquí en Chicago unas semanas atrás! Tu lo sabias?

-No,

No lo sabia Candy, he estado muy ocupado y no me queda tiempo para ir a esos eventos…

- habia salido a relucir el tema de Terry en el dia menos deseado para Albert

-Pero, nos hemos escrito un par de cartas muy breves.. ..

El esta al tanto de que yo recobre mi memoria y tambien de que era tu tutor… … …

Pero el… …

me ha dicho que desafortunadamente Susana ha fallecido debido a complicaciones con su salud, quizas .. .. .. hace un mes!

-la alegria de haber visto a Terry se desvaneció en el rostro de l rubia

-Ohh Albert,, no es posible, nunca espere que Susana!.. … …

que sera de Terry, debe haber sido muy duro? Espero este bien …. ..

Albert.. yo solo quiero que el sea feliz, es todo…

- la nostalgia se asomaba en los verdes ojos de la rubia-

Pense que te afectaria mucho saberlo Candy, ?

- Albert observo que la reacción de Candy no era la qu e el esperaba, lo habia tomado con mas calma de lo esperado ..

El había imaginado ella correría a buscarle sabiendo a Terry solo-

-Si es muy duro, es muy injusto.. .. .. Albert jamás pensé tantas cosas pasarían en mi ausencia, cuantas cosas han cambiado….-mientras tomaba al rubio por el brazo para seguir caminando  
>-Albert espero pronto me pongas al tanto de todo, es solo que no quiero llevarme mas sorpresas sabes!<p>

El rubio respiro hondo, sabia muy bien a lo que se refería su pequeña , a Monique.. ..

..sus palabras no habían sido mas que un modo de reprocharle su modo de actuar..

Y también había que hablarle del paradero de Archie, el cual era desconocido…

-Lo hare Candy, te prometo que lo hare, no habra mas secretos!

EL DESTINO SE EMPENO EN SEPARARLOS... ... ... PERO AHORA... ... ...SE DARA UN REENCUENTRO ENTRE LA PECOSA Y TERRY? SOLO EL DESTINO LO DIRA!

* * *

><p>OK.. AQUI ESTA UN CAPITULO MAS! PRONTO SUBIRE EL PROXIMO!<p>

eSPERO LES GUSTE!

GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS; QUE ME INSPIRAN PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO

ESPERO SUS REVIEWS CON ANSIA...

TENGAN TODOS UN MUY BUEN FIN DE SEMANA!


	6. Chapter 6

Ya por aquellos días

Entre una gran multitud un apuesto y elegante joven de cabellos castaños,

vestido a la ultima moda europea, se encontraba dispuesto a embarcarse en dirección a America

después mucho esfuerzo al tomar aquellos cursos intensivos, ya que no pudo tomar sus clases regulares, pero debia hacerlo no defraudaría la confianza de su "Tío" ..

El joven había encontrado algo mas que sabiduría en tan lejano país ….

.En la cubierta de aquel navío, a veces se perdía su mirada pensando como pudo haber dejado todo atrás, sin decirle nada a nadie…. …

pero era necesario…..

Cuantos deseos tenia de verles a todos, sintiéndose un tanto abrumado por jamás haberle escrito una sola carta a aquella dulce jovencita,

siquiera dejándole saber que estaba vivo…

pero era preferible eso a mentirle… habia tantas cosas que ocupaban su mente, que se olvido que una linda chica de ojos azules, larga y negra cabellera lo esperaba.

- he sido un ingrato malagradecido, he abusado de su paciencia y de su amor-

- Annie, que pasara cuando te vuelva a ver…

.tendré que darte un par explicaciones...muchas... ...

.La recordaba al observar a un joven matrimonio, que se encontraban muy cercas de el..

- Se les ve tan felices-se decía-

Ahora todo en el había cambiado, ya no era solo un muchachito mimado que solo tendía la mano y tenia todo lo que deseaba…

primero la perdida de su hermano, después la dura experiencia de esos meses y el arduo estudio le habían ensenado a ser un hombre…

De pronto una simpática joven de acento francés se le acercaba…

- No lo puedo creer Archie, vamos hacia America..

Nunca imagine la vida me llevaría tan lejos.. Menos después de tanta tragedia… … gracias!

Lucy Maillet, era una simpatica joven francesa de familia promedio, a la cual había perdido en un terrible accidente, mientras se encontraban huyendo lo mas lejos posible de la guerra….

- Te mereces eso y mas Lucy, no te arrepentirás, lo prometo -le dijo un Archie sonriente alzando su mano derecha en juramento-

Lucy solo se limito a sonreír..

-Estoy ansiosa por conocer tu pais Archie...

-Por todo lo que me haz platicado de tu familia,

quisiera ver la reacción que tendrán cuando se enteren, me dejaras estar presente cuando se los digas, por favor si?

- Esta bien, pero tendrás que esperar, que este será un laaargo viaje! - le dijo Archie sonriendo-

* * *

><p>Alejándose por fin de las calles principales,<p>

se adentraban en una pequeña calle que les dirigía hacia un vecindario completamente distinto al cual habían recorrido…

lo cual aumento la curiosidad de la pecosa ,ya no sabia que esperar..

- Albert dímelo por favor, hacia donde vamos?  
>-A quien vamos a buscar? Me esta matando la curiosidad!<p>

-Esta bien, venimos a buscar a Dorothy!

- El solo le sonreía, no era verdad , pero tampoco era del todo mentira

-A Dorothy?

-Que felicidad hace anos que no la veo!..

… pero… … … por que aquí?…. … …

Que acaso no se encuentra Dorothy alguna de las mansiones de los Andrey? …

…La haz despedido Albert?

-jajá ja son muchas preguntas no lo crees Candy?

, no creo poder responderlas todas!

- mientras abiertamente te reía de su curiosidad -

- Esta bien te lo diré!  
>-Ahora Dorothy trabaja en esta casa, pero venimos a buscarla por que yo no quiero que estés sola todo el tiempo yo tengo muchas obligaciones y me gustaría que sea tu dama de compañía .. Que dices?<p>

- me encantaría es una muy buena idea! , Dorothy en una amiga muy querida, pero .. .. ..

no entiendo nada Albert…

por que trabaja aquí?

Pregunta a la cual el rubio ya no le respondio, ya que se encontraban muy cerca, solo la dejo observar...

- mientras se adentraban en la propiedad por la parte de atrás…

era pequeña pero se encontraba rodeada de grandes robles casi parecía estar en medio de un bosque…

… mas allá de los robles se encontraba un hermoso jardín lleno de rosas; en el medio del cual se encontraba una sola cepa de dulce Candy,

caminaban por un pequeño sendero que se abría el medio del jardín…el cual les dirigía hacia la puerta de atrás…

Era una linda casa de dos pisos, de un verde muy ligero, grandes ventanales , al frente había un hermoso porche lleno de plantas rodeado de unas pequeñas cercas blancas las cuales , se conectaban a cuatro enormes pero elegantes pilares…

Candy, no volvió a pronunciar palabra, estaba impresionada al adentrarse en esa propiedad, pero le pareció extraño, observar la rosa que le regalo Anthony en medio de los jardines…..

Al entrar a la casa, Candy quedo maravillada, estaba decorada con elegantes pero sobrios muebles, nada exagerado…

-Albert no estaremos en problemas por entrar así a esta casa?

- No … … no lo estaremos , ya te he mencionado que aquí trabaja Dorothy!,

ahora si me permites iré a buscarla, espera aquí!

- dejándola sola en una pequeña y elegante sala de estar-

La rubia solo observaba el lugar, todo era muy extraño, cuando entro Dorothy al lugar en compañía de Albert Ambas se dieron un gran recibimiento,

- Albert admiraba la sencillez de su pequeña, como trataba a Dorothy, casi como si fuera una hermana-

hacia tanto tiempo que no la veía, de pronto Dorothy recordó la presencia del patriarca en aquella habitación, y solo se volvió a dirigir a Candy , para preguntarle si deseaba le trajera algo de beber, lo que ocasiono que la rubia le empezara a cuestionar sobre lo que estaba pasando….

Dorothy solo dirigia su mirada a Albert,  
>como preguntándole que decir…<p>

Albert le había pedido no decirle nada a nadie!

-Esta bien , te puedes retirar , yo hablare con ella… - le dijo el rubio a Dorothy, guiñándole un ojo en sena de complicidad ….

-Con su permiso entonces, es un gran gusto verte de nuevo Candy!

-Gracias Dorothy! - le despidio la pecosa-

-Esa bien! ahora Sr Albert me dirá por fin por que estamos aquí? - se acercaba la pecosa al rubio retándole-

Si Candy … …

Solo mira hacia allá y lo sabrás!  
>- Albert apuntaba en dirección a la chimenea-<p>

Candy se acerco, no se había percatado de una pintura de óleo , que se encontraba arriba de la repisa..

La observaba, incrédula de lo que veían sus ojos …

- Pero si soy yo;! ! ! ! Que hace esto en esta casa?..

.. Soy yo..

Cuando era niña …. … Yo recuerdo ese vestido !…

… Albert es el que llevaba puesto el día que te vi en la colina. Como?….

-le decía la pecosa mientras observaba la pintura de ella cuando niña hincada en el pasto, con una gran sonrisa… … …

la pintura de ella, aquel día que lo conoció…

-Así es como te llevo en mi mente Candy,

Sabes después de recordarlo todo, me di cuenta que desde siempre he amado tu sonrisa, y esta fue una de las primeras imágenes que volvieron a mi mente cuando recobre la memoria… … …

Tu sonrisa y el día que te conocí… … …

así que decidí buscar quien pudiera plasmar esa memoria en un papel …para ti..

-Albert es hermosa, siempre la conservare conmigo! -la pecosa abrazaba aquel porta retrato, el cual no era demasiado grande-

-Y esta casa, Candy … ..

Es tuya y Dorothy la ha estado cuidando para ti desde hace meses…

- mientras se acercaba a ella-

Lo pensé por un instante, no sabia si la aceptarías, eres muy testaruda pequeña, y yo entiendo si tu no quieres venir a vivir aquí, quizás no quieras dejar el departamento, pero cuando vi este lugar en medio de la ciudad; … … pensé en ti …

.-la pecosa comenzaba a sonrojarse-

El patriarca le dijo todo aquello , preguntándose así mismo como es que el; un hombre exitoso en los negocios… … … tuviera un miedo tan grande de hablarle de sus sentimientos a una pequeña rubia pecosa, todo lo que le decía le era difícil de pronunciar.. …

se preguntaba si ella entendería al fin lo que el sentía por ella …Estaba siendo lo suficientemente claro?

- Es…. esta casa es Hermosa Albert… … me encanta tiene tantos árboles y las rosas , la cepa de dulce Candy en el jardín, ahora entiendo…..

Albert yo jamás pensé que tu… .. Mas bien que yo.. …

.. Fuera tan importante para ti…

sabes me siento un tanto apenada contigo Albert! …

-Pero , por que Candy? - ahora si que ninguno se estaba entendiendo-

Por mi comportamiento de ayer, se que fui grosera contigo…. Y con tu prometida … ..

quizás te ofendí, creo que hasta te dije no me llamaras mas" pequeña"…..

Te dije que no quería que te ocuparas mas de mi.. .. yo… .. No se que me sucedió … .. ..

-mientras agachaba aquella verde mirada-

-Yo soy una tonta , te sonara extraño lo que te digo Albert , pero me sentí traicionada .. ..yo estuve tanto tiempo lejos y tu nunca me dijiste nada al respecto…

no me dijiste que estabas enamorado, menos que te casarías… …

.. Es como si yo no quisiera que ni ella ni nadie se te acerque… …

Tu eres lo único que tengo, Y NO QUIERO PERDERTE , hemos convivido tanto tiempo juntos …

- la respiración de la pecosa se agitaba y comenzaba a hablar cosas sin sentido-

-Sentí que tu … .. Al estar comprometido y quizás cuando te cases.. .. Te olvidaras de mi… y no se .

Albert … ayer .. solo se que sentí una tristeza muy grande..

- la pecosa se negaba a mirarlo a los ojos, sentí que si lo hacia, el se daría cuenta del gran amor que había descubierto sentir por el…

-Candy estas segura de lo que dices? ? ? . ..

- el rubio sintió una gran alegría recorrer todo su ser-…

Albert, no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba , -pensaba-.. -como pude estar tan ciego?

-"su pequeña tenia mas valor que el mismo , aunque confuso; hablaba de lo que sentía por el…

se dio cuenta de que los sentimientos de la pecosa , no estaban muy en orden.. .. .. pero para el eso era mas que suficiente; ya no era solo su imaginación, ella lo quería..

Y el nunca se dio cuenta….. 

-SI Albert, pero eso cambiara yo debo estar feliz por ti.. .. .. Y por tu compromiso.. .. .

-de solo pensar que el se casaría, sentía que comenzarían a brotar lagrimas de sus ojos…

- - Esta casa es muy hermosa, y quiero que sepas que si vendré a vivir aquí, por que tu la obtuviste pensando en mi; pero no quiero perder el departamento, es un lugar muy preciado para mi… .. .. espero no te importe si lo conservo ..

Y yo se lo que te dije ayer Albert , no fue muy bueno , pero insisto en que no debes preocuparte tanto por mi … … … yo estoy bien,

-dándole una falsa sonrisa al rubio-

y no debes hacer todo esto solo por .. .. ..

-agradecimiento, .. ..o .. .. por que te cuide! tu estabas sin memoria Albert , perdido y era mi deber ayudarte.. … … 

-Agradecimiento! ! ! ! , pero Candy esto no .. Quuee estas diciendo , Estas equivocada! ! !.. .. - esa palabra hasta cierto punto provoco enojo en el rubio,

ella no había entendido nada aun ,

provocando un inesperado impulso, acercándose peligrosamente a ella-

-Candy, hay algo en ti muy especial para mi, pero en tu inocencia no vez aun mas allá de mis palabras..

-Que palabras Albert,? - Candy comenzaba a sentir los nervios le traicionaban, la cercanía de el, la hacia temblar.. ..-esquivaba su mirada-

los labios de los rubios eran casi como dos imanes, que por naturalesa se atraian..

- Mi pequeña, -se acerco y tomado su rostro por el mentón la hizo mirarle a lo ojos-  
>te parece que esto que siento es agradecimiento?<p>

Aquel impulso lo llevo a apoderarse desesperado de labios de la rubia tomándola por la cintura,

acercándola hacia el,  
>probando el vino embriagante de su boca,<p>

degustando y saciando la sed y el deseo de sus besos…..de su aroma…y de sentir su piel..

- al percatarse que el beso fue correspondido-Albert no pudo contenerse mas,

aquel primer beso se tornaba mas intenso, sus respiraciones comenzaban a agitarse,

se convertía a uno lleno de pasion y deseo… sensaciones que ambos se habían negado por tanto tiempo….

Siendo en realidad el primer beso que Candy había dado y recibido de esa manera de un hombre, se tornaría en uno inolvidable, era intenso, posesivo… apasionado y lleno de deseos contenidos …por mucho tiempo..

La había echo estremecer todo su cuerpo, sin darse cuenta , ella le correspondió de igual manera..ella se aferraba con fuerza a su cuello sintiendo entre sus desos los cabellos del rubio

Poco a poco Albert disminuyo la intensidad de sus besos, esta vez lo había echo y tenia que decirle lo que su corazón guardaba en secreto..

al fin se detuvo sin dejarla ir de entre sus brazos..cruzando sus miradas aun llenas de excitación .. ..

-Candy.. Yo te amo! ! !

-la voz de su amado le hizo estremecer se había tornado profunda y su mirada la trastornaba era distinta.. .. ..

-Te amo pequeña, este sentimiento lo llevo guardado conmigo desde hace muchos anos, te he dejado ir una y otra vez, pero siempre el destino te devuelve ami. . . . 

-Por eso me aleje yéndome a África, después mandándote al hogar de Pony, por eso me comprometí con alguien sin pensarlo y sin quererla , pensando que tu jamás serias para mi…  
>-Candy, algo entre tu y yo siempre me ha parecido, prohibido... .. imposible ... pero ya no puedo seguir luchando en contra de lo que siento por ti...<p>

-Albert yo.. .no se, pero lo que siento por ti es ..-la rubia sentía el corazón se le saldría del pecho, tanta emoción y felicidad no le cabían dentro de el…

-Shh - Albert la silencio con un pequeño beso en sus labios-

-Déjame hablar Candy ahora no me detendré, yo entiendo que estés confundida en tus sentimientos, haz pasado por muchas cosas..

-Candy, solo te quiero pedir, que no te sientas mal por todo esto, ni tampoco deseo que estés presionada por que te he dicho lo que siento, pero tenias que saberlo..

-Y no volveremos a hablar de esto ..

-No hasta que yo haya resuelto mi situación con ese compromiso…

-Candy.. .. Te dejo, aquí.. me haz echo muy feliz ..

-la abrazo dándole un pequeño beso en el cuello, que hizo erizar la piel de la pecosa-

- ahora Yo tengo que irme, por que si no lo hago, no podre dejar de besarte pequena.. .. ..

-pero como te prometí que no tendría mas secretos para ti, por favor ve mañana a mi despacho, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte…pero ahora no...

-el rubio se fue dándole un pequeño beso en la frente-

Albert se alejo, lleno de felicidad, su sonrisa lo decía todo… … al fin había una luz de esperanza para ese amor que el había jurado era imposible, .pero algo le atormentaba, como desharía su relación con Monique ..

La pecosa aun estaba estupefacta ante dicha declaración de amor, ni siquiera le dijo adiós;

aun no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder, llevándose la mano hacia sus labios recordando, aquellos besos, que habían despertado en ella tantas sensaciones nuevas..

Solo dijo -aunque tarde -, el ya no estaba ahí!

Albert , yo también te amo!

Seran nuestro Albert y Candy lo suficientemente fuertes para luchar  
>contra todos por su amor? Viejos amigos llegan, nuevos rivales aparecen...y un compromiso trunca la felicidad...<p>

CONTINUARA...

* * *

><p>Espero y les guste este capitulo, espero sus reviews, ahi me dicen que les parecio la declaracion... jeje<p>

OLIMPIA: muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero lo sigas leyendo..  
>CRISDEA: thank u.. pero mas que picones le haremos la vida de cuadritos al guerito...:D<br>ANGELNR:Gracias por tu comentario, que cada capitulo dejas, y si como observaras Archie si por ahi viene llegando ya ..no me atrevi a matarlo, mira que en un principio si lo pense.. jeje por fa no te suicides todavia ok :D  
>GALAXYLAM84: GRACIAS PPOR TUS REVIEWS.. ya los gueritos aliviaron la tension dandose unos besotes, como lo mencionaste.. jajaja,,hay es que ya era mucho hacerla de emocion, pobrecitos hay que darles chance..<p>

Y a todos los demas lectores gracias por seguirme... que tengan todos linda semana...


	7. Chapter 7

Candy se encontraba llena de felicidad, -mientras comenzaba a curiosear la casa- pensaba en lo sucedido ahora el amor que sentía hacia su príncipe dejaba en ese mismo día de ser imaginario para convertirse en su mas dulce y amarga realidad.

Por ahora su amado príncipe era un hombre prohibido para ella-se preguntaba por que no le dijo que lo amaba-

El le había confesado su amor, pero también existía alguien mas.. . . Monique!

Sin embargo; había un par de sentimientos encontrados la comenzaban a atormentar, era el momento menos indicado, pero Terry y Susana vinieron a su mente..

De inmediato sintió un escalofrío ante aquel pensamiento, -será posible que ahora sea yo la que se interpondrá en la relación de alguien mas como lo hizo Susana al interponerse entre Terry y yo?-Candy trataba de convencerse que la situación no era en lo absoluto la misma

Ahora después de tanto tiempo se daba cuenta que a pesar de que Susana amaba a Terry, también fue egoísta reteniéndolo a su lado-  
>-yo jamás obligaría a Albert a estar a mi lado, el me ama, me lo ha dicho …-se repetía continuamente-..<p>

Dorothy -la cual ahora era su dama de compañía- entro al cuarto donde se encontraba la pecosa distrayéndola de su tormento.

Ambas se encontraban muy felices al poder estar juntas, charlaban sobre tantas cosas que habían pasado al transcurrir de los anos, cuando de pronto Dorothy la felicito por la relación que ahora comenzaba con Albert..

-Pero como? .. .. también tu lo sabes Dorothy? - completamente sonrojada haciendo gestos raros-  
>-como es posible ? George también me lo dijo ayer, será posible que solo Albert y yo no nos hayamos dado cuenta?<p>

-No es así Candy, bueno en parte.. ..discúlpame pero.. .. .. Yo entraba a la sala cuando el te beso ! .. ..

-la pecosa ocultaba su rostro con sus manos del bochorno que sintió-

-Pero Candy! No debes sentir pena! Debe ser muy hermoso que alguien te ame de esa manera! ! ..además desde mucho antes de lo que sucedió hoy, me pareció muy obvio, por llo que hacia el Señor William por ti..

Sabes Candy! Esta casa es un secreto que me pidió guardar, yo estuve aquí y me di cuenta Candy .. Por que el trajo con sus propias manos todo lo que ves aquí , es muy obvio no lo crees Candy ? Eres muy afortunada

-De verdad Albert hizo todo eso?  
>No lo puedo creer,-se emocionaba al pensar cuan grande era el sentimiento que el rubio albergaba hacia ella- por favor no me digas mas me siento muy apenada. .. .<br>-en verdad lo vistes todo mientras estábamos en la sala?

-jajaja bueno no todo Candy! claro que me retire de inmediato..

-Gracias Dorothy,- le dijo tomandole de las manos a su amiga- en verdad necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar de todo esto, me hace muy bien tu compañía, como cuando éramos niñas allá en Lakewood...

Candy al poco rato salio de la casa , necesitaba ir de vuelta a su departamento a buscar algunas cosas, pero en realidad lo que necesitaba era disipar su mente y caminar le haría bien..

De pronto una chica le dio alcance corriendo detrás de ella

-Candy eres tu? Cuando volviste? tenia tantos deseos de verte!  
>-las lagrimas comenzaban a correr por el rostro de la tímida Annie..<p>

-Annie que alegría verte!, como estas ? -las dos chicas se abrazaban con el gran carino de hemanas que se tenian- había pensado en buscarte pero no he tenido la oportunidad, sabes regrese hace apenas unos días, pero comencé a trabajar de inmediato y no te había buscado..- y le dijo triste mente- Annie te escribí varias veces cuando estaba en el hogar de la Señorita Pony pero nunca supe de ti, que ha sucedido Annie?

-Candy perdóname yo se que te he fallado otra vez, como tantas veces, nunca recibí tus cartas , ella debe haberlas tirado, mi mama.. .. desde que se entero del escándalo que Eliza se encargo de hacer al dejarle saber a todo mundo vivías con Albert y todas esas cosas, tu sabes, aunque yo nunca te he juzgado eres mi hermana, pero me prohibió tener contacto contigo, lo lamento Candy, te he extrañado mucho ..

-Annie yo te comprendo, la señora Britter siempre ha sido muy dura contigo al respecto, no tienes por que culparte así, yo también los he extrañado tanto me hacen tanta falta..-de pronto la rubia se detuvo a observar a su hermana, no cabía duda de que en realidad las dos estaban muy cambiadas, Annie estaba mas alta y de figura muy bien estilizada

-Pero como haz cambiado! ! ! - dijeron en unísono, echando igualmente a reír las dos al mismo tiempo

-Te vez muy bien Candy Ya no tienes tus coletas!

- Igualmente Annie parece que ya no somos unas niñas ehh! ! ! -la pecosa no dejaba de lado su asombro le hacia gestos chistosos a su hermana

-Pero Annie! Archie no esta contigo,? no lo he visto tampoco y Patty igualmente le escribí pero no supe de ella -de pronto el rostro de la morena palideció, y en su zozobra le dijo a la rubia-

-Candy! ! Veo que no estas enterada aun.. .. no te puedo decir mucho ahora- mientras le hacia senas a Candy de alguien que discretamente la esperaba a distancia- Candy Archie y yo.. -le decia en voz baja-.. .. No lo se .. .. Archie Hace mucho que partió a Londres a estudiar, pero no he tenido noticias suyas Candy, yo creo que el se olvido ya de mi! -Candy observo una gran tristeza en el rostro de su amiga- solo espero que este bien Candy, ..y Patty tampoco ha respondido a mis cartas, no entiendo, quizás ella no quiere tener nada que ver con algo que le recuerde a Stear, ha de estar sufriendo mucho..

-Annie! Cuanto lo siento- mientras pensaba la rubia que quizás era de eso que Albert quería hablar con ella, pero ya lo averiguaría- no sufras así, no te haz puesto a pensar Annie, que Archie también debe de estar pasándola mal , después de todo Stear era su único hermano..

-Tienes razón Candy pero mi madre ha dado por terminada esa relación, he querido ir a preguntarle a Albert, pero mi madre no me lo permite y me ha estado obligando a salir con Peter, es un buen chico, pero Candy no se que hacer.

.-No te preocupes Annie, ya averiguaremos lo que pasa! Pero por ahora por que mejor no me presentas a Peter..se le ve muy buen mozo no lo crees Annie?-la morena solo asintió con la cabeza al comentario de Candy-

-Claro Candy vamos te lo presentare!Una vez dadas las presentaciones:

-Es un gusto conocer al amigo de Annie, ella es casi como mi hermana lo sabias Peter?

-El placer es mío Candy, Annie me ha hablado mucho de ti, me ha dicho como crecieron juntas, y te gusta trepar árboles y muchas cosas mas.. -le dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa, al fin conocía a la muy mencionada Candy

-La rubia sonrojo y reprendió a la morena- ANNIE! ! ! Por que le has dicho eso, que vergüenza! - mientras todos comenzaban a reír de la reacción de Candy

-Pero eso es lo de menos Candy yo espero también seas mi amiga, pero lo de amigo de Annie?, espero que sea por muy corto tiempo ya que deseo ella en un futuro acepte ser mi novia..-ambas chicas quedaron heladas ante la insinuación tan directa de Peter

-Claro- respondió la rubia- me encantaría ser tu amiga Peter, y valla que ya veo que tu no te andas por las ramas,- refiriéndose a su comentario- creo que nos llevaremos muy bien!

Después de una breve charla Candy se despidió de la pareja dejándole saber a su querida amiga en donde la podía encontrar, tenían tantas cosas de que charlar, no podía negar que Peter era un chico muy simpático y apuesto, pero nadie mejor que Candy sabia de los sentimientos de su casi hermana hacia Archie, de cierto modo la pecosa se sintió culpable ya que recordaba que ella de alguna manera había contribuido a que Archie el cual le declaro que la quería..terminara siendo novio de Annie, no dejaba de pensar en el echo de que quizás Archie nunca se enamoro de su hermana e igual de cualquier modo Annie al final estaba sufriendo con todo lo que pasaba.. .

.Pronto la rubia se dirigió a su departamento, sentía nostalgia de dejarlo, después de todo era su hogar y no solo eso era el lugar que había compartido con Albert durante tanto tiempo..Al anochecer Candy se dirigía a su trabajo, seria una larga noche, tenia tantas cosas en sus pensamientos que difícilmente te concentraba en lo que debía hacer, las caricias de un hombre alto rubio de dulce mirada azul no salían de su mente, todo aquello era nuevo para ella..

Lejos de ahí en su cama Albert encontraba difícil conciliar el sueno dando vueltas una y otra vez en su cama, de pronto una sonrisa se asomaba al recordar a Candy - no cabe duda pequeña, te haz apoderado de mi vida y hasta de mis sueños- se decía así mismo imaginando un futuro al lado de la pecosa…

La mañana siguiente Albert llegaba a su despacho y comenzó a trabajar de inmediato, Nancy se había encargado de dejarle sobre su escritorio una gran pila de papeles pendientes que había de lado desde el regreso de su pequeña..

De pronto George entro al privado en silencio, todavía no sabia como reaccionar William ya que ultima vez que lo vio, habían tenido aquella fuerte discusión …

-Buen día George !- Le dijo sonriente como si nada hubiera pasado- te mande llamar por que estos días voy necesitar me ayudes con algunos de los pendientes que tenemos, no podré estar aquí en el despacho todo el tiempo y como puedes ver Nancy ya se encargo de dejarme saber lo atrasado que estoy- señalando su escritorio-Buen día William, -un poco mas tranquilo al ver la reacción del patriarca, el moreno se sentó frente a al escritorio-

-le avisare a tu asistente que lleve esos papeles a mi oficina no te preocupes.. Y a que se debe el cambio William ? se te ve muy sonriente …al parecer ya haz hablado con la señorita Candy? -la pregunta salía sobrando George sabia que la razón era cierta rubia pecosa, pero no pudo evitar hacérselo notar al patriarca- y .. .. ya le haz mostrado la casa?

- George a veces siento que eres como mi conciencia,- le dijo un tanto apenado- también lo de la casa de Candy lo sabias?….

Bien como al parecer a ti no se te puede ocultar nada, ni lo que yo me quiero ocultar a mi mismo.. te lo diré! Si, hable con ella de lo que mutuamente sentimos, pero.. Parece estar un tanto confundida…

-Me parece excelente que lo hayas echo William, solo dale tiempo y no creo que este confundida si no mas bien creo que eres tu el que te haz olvidado que estas por contraer matrimonio con Monique, quizás si.. -George se contuvo de seguir con lo que estaba por decir -|

-Siii .. .. .que George? Acaso te refieres a que si no existiera ese compromiso?

-Si William, disculpa que te lo diga pero si no existiera ese compromiso; sin duda eso haría que la señorita Candy no tuviera en absoluto ninguna duda de expresar sus sentimientos.

-Yo se muy bien lo que dices George, me parece extraño estar hablando de esto contigo , pero necesito hablar con alguien y tu eres mucho mas que mi mano derecha en los negocios, haz sido como un padre .. y ya que todo lo sabes.! Dime como es que se deja plantada a una novia a tan poco tiempo de la boda? Por que yo no lo se..

-Es difícil William, la señorita Monique quizás no lo merezca pero esta tu futuro y tu felicidad de por medio y.. -George estaba por decirle lo que pensaba, cuando alguien llamo a la puerta, era la secretaria que le anunciaba a William que la señorita Candy deseaba verlo ..

-Candy entro al privado de Albert hecha un manojo de nervios, la pecosa tan pronto salio del trabajo fue a verle aun en su uniforme de enfermera, aunque sentía que no lo podría mirar a los ojos después lo que había pasado entre ellos el día anterior, tenia que controlarse por que en realidad necesitaba preguntarle que sucedía con Archie ya la tenia muy preocupada que el se hubiera marchado del país olvidándose hasta de Annie..

George no pudo evitar notar que los nervios traicionaron a William cuando la vio entrar no supo que decir, se quedo perplejo..y decidió salir a su rescate, se preguntaba que le pasaba al patriarca se comporto de pronto como un adolescente..

Pero En realidad le parecía un tanto divertido al moreno ver a William de esa manera..

-Señorita Candy- se levanto de su asiento para recibir a la rubia- muy buen día, que gusto verla por aquí tan temprano.. Se le ve muy bien su atuendo de enfermera..

-Hola George buen día! Muchas gracias la verdad no me dio tiempo de ir a cambiarme- le dijo siempre sonriente muy característico de la rubia- pero es que hay algo que importante que quería hablar con Albert..

-Pero claro Pequeña, pasa y siéntate perdón pero es que, no te esperaba tan temprano.. - se levanto Albert de su asiento para ir a recibir a Candy-

George solo observo a William casi diciéndole *al fin reaccionaste*

- Siendo así yo me retiro para que conversen , hasta pronto señorita Candy…-Hasta pronto y gracias pero George antes que te vayas! Yo Solo quería pedirte que solo me digas Candy..no es necesario tanta formalidad conmigo, me incomoda -le dijo al moreno con una simpática sonrisa-

-George ya no supo que decir! - Hare mi mejor esfuerzo por complacerla Candy es difícil negarle algo cuando lo pide con esa sonrisa, no cabe duda que por eso usted conquisto el corazón de William, con su permiso..

George se retiro dejando a la pareja detrás de el tragando en seco debido a su comentario..No cabía ni la menor duda de la perspicacia de George, ni el patriarca mismo esperaba esa actitud del moreno, en cuanto a lo que ahora existía entre los dos rubios..

Albert solo se preguntaba que se proponía aquel hombre que era su mano derecha…

CONTINUARA...  
>Espero no les este pareciendo muy aurrido, ya se esta prolongando este fic mas de lo que yo pensaba, esta actualizacion es un poco corta, pero en un par de dias subire un capitulo mas .. de antemano des agradezco sus reviews..<p>

DULCE CANDY LA DIOSA DEL AMOR: Gracia spor tus comments que cada capitulo dejas, y echale ganas a la imaginacion con tu nuevo fic.. :D  
>IORE DE BROWER: Hablando de besitos quizas hayas mas por ahi, estate pendiente! :D<br>LILITH: gracias por tu comentario, espero me sigas en este fic de mi loca imaginacion..  
>TERRY'S GIRL: gracias por tu review... si verdad que luchen mucho, pero como dicen por ahi, vamos a ver de que cuero sale mas correa, de Albert o Candy?<br>CRISDEA: gracias por tus reviews, y aunque te enojes, tu principe no la va a pasar nada bien, ya veremos quien sera que lo rescate de su tormento.. :D 


	8. Chapter 8

-Candy me alegra que hayas decidido venir! - dijo de inmediato Albert después de que George saliera del despacho, tratando de minimizar el comentario hecho por el moreno

-Ahh y disculpa a George yo no se en que esta pensando! - el rubio parecía palidecer mientras Candy sonreía, aquella situación era un tanto extraña -y dime que te pareció tu casa?

-Es hermosa Albert, en verdad que haz pensado en todo, y sobre todo se que me hará muy bien la compañía de Dorothy.. ..

Pero en realidad es otra cosa que quería preguntarte , Albert no tenia pensado venir a molestarte tan temprano, pero ayer me encontré con Annie, y me ha dicho que no tiene noticias de Archie desde hace meses, en donde esta? acaso tu lo sabes Albert ?

-Candy de eso es de lo que quería hablarte, - mientras dirigía a la rubia a tomar asiento en el sofá- no se como tomaras esto, pero Archie esta desaparecido desde hace tiempo, ya tengo gente siguiendo cualquier rastro que pudiese dejar, pero nos ha sido imposible dar con el, lo único que sabemos es que abandono en colegio de Londres al que se había ido a estudiar, y es todo ..

-Albert ! ! Pero te das cuenta de lo que eso significa? Que le diré a Annie? Donde puede estar..? - en realidad la rubia estaba entrando en desesperación-

-si le pasa algo,? Oooh no Albert y si se le ocurrió enlistarse como voluntario del ejercito, como lo hizo Stear? No lo podríamos soportar..

-Candy pienses de esa manera, estamos haciendo todo lo posible, por lo pronto casi tenemos la seguridad de que no se enlisto , ya que yo también había pensado en esa posibilidad y he mandado que revisen nombre por nombre cada lista existente del ejercito, y tampoco esta.

-Pero me preocupa que algo le haya sucedido, estoy esperando noticias, y creo que es tiempo de dar aviso a los Cornwell de su desaparición.. Pero por ahora no le digas nada a Annie por favor..

-No digas eso Albert ! Dar aviso ? Lo dices como si el estuviera muerto! ..-le reclamo con furia al patriarca

-Por supuesto que no pequeña, de ninguna manera quise decir eso , pero son sus padres, y tienen que estar al tanto entiéndelo, - se acerco a ella para abrazarla, miraba el terror en los verdes ojos de su pequeña, no había tomado nada bien la noticia..

-Perdóname Albert, tu no tienes la culpa -mientras descansaba su cabeza en el hombro del rubio-pero es que Annie esta muy triste, y la señora Britter le ha estado sugiriendo aceptar el cortejo de un chico llamado Peter, y parece que ya se ha dado por terminada la relación de Archie y Annie..

-Eso es muy triste Candy pero por ahora no hay nada que podamos hacer, solo esperar, y si Archie la pierde será su propia culpa, o quizás así lo deseaba el , Candy nosotros no podemos interferir en ese asunto..

- Esta bien , no le diré nada por ahora.. Albert siempre me hace tanto bien hablar contigo, no pude dejar de pensar en eso toda la noche , que pasara con Archie?- le dijo al rubio mirándole a los ojos

-Esto también ha sido algo muy difícil para mi Candy es mi sobrino..

Y así siguieron charlando por largo rato del asunto, intentando no tocar el asunto de lo que se refería a la situación de ellos..ya que Albert tenia mucho a que enfrentarse antes de poder cortejar como tanto deseaba a su pequeña..

Mientras tanto Monique se dirigía de nuevo a ver al rubio, había meditado mucho en las palabras de cierta chica pelirroja… .. .. Eliza había acudido a verle pensando que encontraria en Monique a una aliada, pero se equivoco, Monique solo la escucho le dio las gracias y le pidio que se fuera, pero el cometido de Eliza ya estaba echo diciéndole como paseaban por las calles Candy junto a su prometido el día anterior,

Monique había estado demasiado entretenida en sus problemas y no daba crédito a creer que en realidad Candy era una verdadera amenaza para su futuro,, solo pensaba que era hora de poner en acción su plan, cuando llegaba al edificio lo primero que vio fue a Candy ahí junto a Albert sintiendo como la sangre le hervía del coraje , pareciera que iban a algún lado.. O quizas era suerte encontrarlos ahí- se dijo- no pude haber llegado en mejor momento.. ..

-Candy esta vez no te negaras a que mi chofer te lleve a casa verdad? Quisiera acompañarte pero no puedo estoy muy atrasado - decía Albert a la pecosa-

-Por supuesto que no Albert, ya te he pedido disculpas por mi tonto comportamiento del otro día. - mientras sonreía y se sonrojaba al mismo tiempo-

-Esta bien Candy te veré pronto - dándole un pequeño abraso besándola en la frente - hoy recibirás algunas cosas en la casa, solo me quería asegurar que estés ahí -cuando de pronto observaron llegar a Monique en un coche el cual hizo detener justo frente a ellos, tanto Albert como Candy solo se miraron a los ojos, como enfrentarían a esa chica de ojos grises después de que ahora ambos sabían el amor que se tenían-

Como todo un caballero, Albert rápidamente fue a abrirle la puerta del coche a su prometida

-Hola William ansiaba verte, estoy tan contenta? - muy astuta se abalanzó a abrazarlo dándole un beso justo al lado de la boca. -cosa que el rubio no pudo evitar dirigiendo su mirada hacia la rubia..

-mientras Candy sintió que le habían clavado un puñal al pecho al presenciar aquello

-Hola Monique, y a que se debe tu visita? -le dijo el patriarca no de muy buena gana-

-Candy discúlpame que grosera, pero me alegra verte, justo venia a buscar a William para preguntarle por ti..

-Hola Monique es un gusto verte, y .. pero por que me buscabas?.. deseabas decirme algo?-

-Bien pues hoy es la fiesta que te había mencionado, recuerdas? Y quisiera que me acompañes a ver algunos de los últimos detalles, por que claro que asistirás verdad? además quiero que nos conozcamos mas a fondo..

-Pero Monique, ella tiene que ir a descansar ha salido hace poco de su trabajo- el rubio de inmediato trato de interferir-

-Monique -le contesto Candy tratando de interponer alguna excusa- aun traigo mi uniforme y me da pena, no se vera bien que te acompañe vestida así..- de pronto aquellos ojos verdes no pudieron evitar mirar un hermoso y enorme anillo que compromiso que portaba Monique, su corazón sintió casi detenerse al pensar que Albert se lo había dado a ella-

-De ninguna manera Candy -insistió- no aceptare una negativa, y no me digas que no asistirás a mi fiesta, prometo que no te quitare mucho tiempo y yo misma te llevare a casa. William me ha platicado de todo lo que haz echo por el al cuidarlo cuando perdió la memoria y yo también te lo agradezco Candy, -le decía mientras abrazaba al rubio- si no fuera por ti, el no estaría hoy a mi lado y es mi mas grande deseo que seamos amigas.. Además eso de que traes tu uniforme ami no me importa en lo mas mínimo y no tiene por que importarle a los demás!.

Albert no pudo evitar las palabras de Monique , mientras observaba como la mirada de su pequeña entristecía de la decepción..

- Esta bien te acompañare Monique! -a la rubia no le quedo mas que aceptar, mirando a los ojos de su amado príncipe-Bien no te arrepentirás Candy ! Siendo así nos vamos William! Esta noche pasaras por mi verdad? Quisiera llegar a tu lado..

- Claro Monique, no hay problema te veo esta noche..- esto se estaba complicando se preguntaba Albert que tenia que hablar Monique con su pequeña para que insistiera tanto en llevársela!- Una vez en el auto la pelirroja y Candy se dirigían a las tiendas donde solo asistían las damas mas distinguidas de aquel tiempo, Monique le insistió a Candy en comprarle un vestido para la fiesta de esa noche, el cual era muy bonito pero nada comparado con el que llevaría puesto la pelirroja esa noche..

-Insisto en que no debiste molestarte en comprarme un vestido Monique, no tenias por que hacerlo!

-Para nada Candy, tu eres mi invitada y me imagino que no haz tenido tiempo de ir de compras verdad? Así que por eso vine yo por ti para que me acompañaras, sabes soy hija única y mi madre no esta en el país, en realidad no tengo a nadie con quien conversar y no creo que a William le hubiera gustado acompañarme a venir a las boutiques..

-Pero ven vamos a comer y después te dejare ir no quiero que estés cansada para esta noche..

-Esta bien vamos!  
>, - en realidad todo estaba bien para Candy hasta que la pelirroja menciono a Albert .. .. .. no la había pasado mal, Monique se estaba tratando de ganarse su confianza..<p>

Una vez que las chicas se encontraban en el restaurante, Monique abordaría el tema por el cual había llevado a Candy con ella .

.-Sabes Candy, me siento muy feliz a la fiesta de hoy asistirá mucha gente importante, y mi padre me ha dicho que me tiene una gran sorpresa! Me pregunto que será? Además, no se si tengas novio pero, habrá muchos chicos de buena cuna veras que la pasaras muy bien!

-Eso espero Monique y no en realidad no tengo novio.. -le decía Candy tratando de evitar su mirada gris, la pecosa no sabia mentir y como decirle que estaba enamorada de Albert.

-Sabes Candy, a pesar de que William me dijo que ya no eras mas su pupila, quisiera que estés cerca de nosotros, quisiera que fueras nuestra dama de honor, me he dado cuenta que eres alguien muy importante en la vida de mi prometido, y yo desearía que en mi vida también, me haz simpatizado mucho y como tu no tienes familia y como te digo yo no tengo hermanas, quisiera que nos tratáramos como tal, que te parece aceptas?

-en realidad la pelirroja estaba jugando un juego muy peligroso, y sabia donde enterrar la daga en el punto mas doloroso, ya que advirtió que la rubia palideció-

-Yo.. .. no se que decirte Monique .. .. ..es un honor, pero no se si aceptar en este momento es una sorpresa, ser tu dama de honor? .. ..  
>-Candy estaba sufriendo lo indecible, se preguntaba como robarle el novio a una chica como Monique? Ella no era capaz de algo así, pero decidió indagar sobre esa relación<p>

-Monique .. .. tu .. amas a Albert verdad? -le dolió preguntar. Pero era necesario-

-Candy! .. . Yo, en realidad.. ..- la pelirroja no esperaba esa pregunta, pero le cayo como anillo al dedo-

-No se si contarte esto pero te lo diré! La verdad es que yo y William nos conocemos poco, pero he aprendido a quererlo, el es un hombre extraordinario y el amor vendrá con el tiempo para los dos, yo estoy segura que llegaremos a amarnos.. Y me siento muy afortunada y feliz que alguien como el me haya elegido para su esposa .. .. Además . .. ..  
>-cada palabra que Monique en su astucia pronunciaba era una puñalada al corazón de la pecosa, pero tenia que saber, así que la escucharía-<p>

- Dime Monique además que? Pasa algo malo? - atrevió a preguntar, que mas le diría?

-Ademas.. .. .. no se que seria de mi si lo pierdo Candy- mientras falsas lagrimas rodaban por el rostro de la pelirroja- el es un hombre muy asediado por las mujeres sabes! Y si el me dejara yo estaría perdida..

-Por que dices eso Monique? - le pregunto un tanto alarmada por sus palabras-

-Candy, no te das cuenta que toda la sociedad sabe de nuestro compromiso, y ningún hombre decente, me volvería a mirar seriamente para un matrimonio, después de ser plantada por alguien como William, yo me convertiría en la burla de la sociedad entera,

-Candy la escuchaba estupefacta y Monique prosiguió con su discurso- no me hagas caso Candy, soy una tonta son mis nervios quizás por que la boda ya esta muy cerca, yo tengo confianza en el , además yo estoy segura que no se atrevería a hacerme algo así, ya que incluso el honor de los Andrey quedaría también por los suelos, además mi padre es uno de sus socios mas importantes, aquello seria un verdadero desastre! ! !

pero yo estoy segura que no lo haría, William es tan bueno- mientras secaba sus lagrimas con un pañuelo-

Candy guardo silencio por un momento, esto cambiaba todo, y acababa con todos sus sueños al mismo tiempo ..

-Monique ! . . . Yo tampoco creo que el te haría algo así! Estoy segura que como dices son solo tus nervios..

-Gracias Candy por escucharme discúlpame que te haya dicho todo eso…

Mas tarde Candy se encontraba sentada en una banca, junto a las rosas de aquella casa tan hermosa que Albert le había regalado, todavía no podía ni reaccionar. Caminando hacia las dulce Candy, recordó aquel día que Anthony se despidió de ella -como me pides que sea feliz Anthony?

-Por segunda vez estoy a punto de alcanzar mi felicidad y de pronto se me escapa de entre mis manos.. .. .. Yo no puedo ser tan egoísta no puedo, además si me aferro a este amor Albert y los Andrey también saldrán perjudicados , yo no debo, no debo..

- se arrodillo a llorar su suerte junto al rosedal, Dorothy que observaba el estado en que se encontraba Candy le ayudo a incorporarse y la llevo a su alcoba, después de mucho llorar la pecosa al fin se durmió..

Al despertar, Candy encontró a Dorothy entrando a su alcoba la cual traía varias cosas que le aviso Dorothy, Albert le había enviado..

Candy abrió una de las cajas mas pequeñas, en el cual se encontraba un joyero muy hermoso y al parecer muy antiguo, al abrirlo sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían, contenía varias joyas al parecer muy costosas, y una pequeña nota que decia:

_Mi_ _pequeña _ _esto es para ti, me honraría que llevaras puestas alguna de estas piezas junto a alguno de los vestidos que te envíe, estoy seguro te veras muy bien._

_PD : mi preferido es el verde, me recuerda tus bellos ojos_

Te amo, no lo olvides. muy pronto sera!

W. Albert Andrey

Candy sintió morir de alegría, apresuradamente abrió algunas cajas donde encontró entre otros el vestido que le mencionaba Albert , en realidad era muy hermoso con un amplio escote a su espalda y el frente no mostraba demasiado solo lo necesariopara apreciar lo voluptuoso de sus senos y le entallaba a la perfección.

- estoy segura le gustara?-se preguntaba que estaba pensando Albert al enviarle un vestido asi-

-De pronto vino a atormentarle todo aquello que hablo con Monique, toda su alegría se desvaneció como decirle ahora a Albert de su decisión? 

CONTINUARA…Acaso Monique triunfo con su propósito?

ACOMPANENME A AVERIGUARLO

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE DESENLAZAN MUCHOS ACONTECIMIENTOS, ESPERO ME SIGAN LEYENDO

LES AGRADEZCO MUCHO SUS COMENTARIOS QUE ME ALIENTAN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO:  
>A: crisdea, lore de brower, dulcecandyla diosa del amor y a todos los que me siguen en silencio.. que tengan lindo dia! :D<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

_Ya llegaba la tarde _mientras Albert terminaba de arreglarse para la fiesta de su prometida, pensaba cuanto aborrecía esos eventos, pero el solo echo de que Candy estaría ahí lo cambiaba todo, pensaba como se le estaba complicando todo, no podía dejar de preguntarse por que la insistencia de Monique en entablar amistad con Candy, y habiendo terminado se encamino a ir por su pequeña que ya debía estar lista, echaba su imaginación a volar pensando como se vería vestida como toda una dama,

-no puedo esperar a verla y terminar lo mas pronto posible con Monique, pero que argumento le daré a Thomas - el padre de la pelirroja - librarme de esto será tarea fácil-

Debemos darnos prisa Candy el chofer me dejo dicho que el señor William vendría por ti, ya no estés triste veras como todo se solucionara mas pronto de lo que crees - decía Dorothy mientras le alistaba el baño a la rubia-

Es lo que mas deseo Dorothy, pero como ya te he dicho, me hace sentir tan mal toda esta situación, yo no tengo derecho de anteponer mis sentimientos así cuanto están de por medio tantas personas! No debo hacer esto?

No debes hacer que Candy? querer ser feliz? Claro que puedes, tienes derecho!

Felicidad a costa de otros Dorothy? No puedo, ya lo he decidido, pero antes de tomar una decisión final me asegurare que ella en verdad merece ser la esposa de Albert, y es en realidad quien dice ser, pero eso no se lo puedo decir a el… -la pecosa sin duda había cambiado, no cedería tan fácilmente, esta vez era su príncipe que la sola idea de perderlo le helaba el alma-

Si insistes en hacer las cosas así todo esto va a acabar por lastimarte Candy!- mientras terminaba de darle arreglo a la pecosa- .. .. ..  
>No lo puedo creer, no tienes nada que envidiarle a ninguna dama de sociedad, te vez muy bien, tan solo mírate!<p>

Candy volteo a mirarse al espejo, y no podía creer su ojos, se sintió cohibida ante su propia imagen, aquel vestido era muy revelador en aquellos tiempos, y mas aun con el corsé que Dorothy le insistió en llevar, había acentuado al máximo su cintura, resaltando sus dotes, su amiga había recogido la mitad de su cabello embrollándolo hacia arriba, el cual se sostenía de una hermosa y delicada tiara de plata con pequeñas incrustaciones de piedras preciosas y dejando caer sobre su espalda el resto de sus rizos , el cual le hacia ver muy juvenil y elegante al mismo tiempo,  
>al fin de casi media hora la pecosa se decidió por escoger algunas de las joyas que le envío Albert, llevando puestas unos hermosos aretes de brillantes que le hacían juego a una delicada gargantilla y brazalete..<p>

De todos le llamo la atención un hermoso anillo con un gran rubí rodeado de brillantes y en medio, una pequeña incrustación de oro con la insignia de los Andrey…

Ya llegado el momento Albert la esperaba en la sala ..

Al bajar Candy el patriarca se quedo sin aliento, no creía que esa rubia mujer de provocadores labios carmesí . .. . en realidad era su pequeña,

Hola Albert, gracias por enviarme todo esto, -dijo sonriente- te parece que me veo bien? No puedo creerlo pero el vestido me ha quedado a la perfección, no te parece/? -mientras daba la vuelta modelando el vestido que Albert le había dejado saber había sido su preferido -

Candy hoy te haz convertido en la mas hermosa de todas la mujeres y esta noche serás la mas admirada de todas -dijo sin poder alejar su vista de la rubia en realidad lo había puesto demasiado nervioso-

Gracias; tu también te vez muy buen mozo esta noche Albert!

No parecemos los mismos de antes cuando vivíamos en el departamento ehh- sonriendole-

Claro que no. ..tienes razon .. .. no lo parecemos Candy sabes esta noche veras a Annie, ella asistirá a la fiesta pensé que te gustaría saberlo, ya que los Britter están invitados así como los Leagan y .. .. .. también estará ahí la Tía abuela, quizás sea una noche difícil pero tratare de no dejarte, yo estaré a tu lado lo mas que me sea posible.

Gracias Albert, espero no haya problemas, pero ya sabes que donde esta Elisa y Neil siempre los hay, - le sonreía , aunque después de lo que le diría su sonrisa desapareció- Albert, .. ..

Aunque en realidad .. ..

no quisiera asistir a la fiesta… .. .. No se, creo que no es muy buena idea .. .es que . Monique .. .. .. -

el rubio comprendió de inmediato a lo que se refería la rubia al observarla bajar la mirada-

Candy! -se acerco y le tomo por los hombros- te dije que no quería hablar de esto .. .. ..no antes de terminar con ella, pero debes saber algo, todo esto es mi culpa , yo te he puesto en esta situación y.. .. ..y te digo una vez mas, que no quiero te incomodes por nada de lo que llegue a suceder, déjame esto ami, si por mi fuera hoy mismo acababa con todo esto, pero no es el momento, es mas complicado de lo que parece y tengo que buscar la mejor solución …

- y tomando al manos de su pequeña las beso y sonrío al ver el anillo que portaba Candy - me alegra que sea justo este anillo el que decidiste usar pequeña ..- pero ella no comprendió el por que de su comentario y le resto importancia ya que ella también tenia algo que decir, pero no lo quería lastimar-

Albert yo también te quería decir algo

,- no sabia como decírselo pero se animo-

sabes me siento muy confundida con todo esto, y no se como decírtelo.. .. .. ..

pero no quiero que hagas nada aun con respecto a Monique

Aque te refieres Candy! ! ! -en verdad le tomo por sorpresa tan descabellada petición de Candy-me estas pidiendo que no cancele el comrpomiso?

Por favor no te lo tomes a mal yo.. .. .. . no se que es lo que me pasa.. .. ..

Solo dame unos días para asimilar todo lo que nos esta sucediendo, te lo pido si? Además en estos días tu también pensaras mejor las cosas!

Entre verde y azul sus miradas decían tanto , y candy observo la desilusión en los ojos de Albert, aunque el ya sospechaba que algo así pudiera pasar ya que conocía bien el gran corazón de su pequeña y hasta donde era capaz de llegar por los demás, sin embargo; las dudas lo agobiaban y Albert aun así se sintió rechazado, el se preguntaba si se había equivocado y quizás ella no lo amaba, ya que Candy no se lo había dicho.. .. ..

pero el ya le había hablado de sus sentimientos a ella y ahora no volvería a acobardarse ya bastantes problemas le había traído no luchar por ella cuando debió ..

Yo no tengo nada que pensar Candy ya te he dicho lo que siento ! ! ! -le dijo resentido- y esperare los días que me pides si así lo quieres; pero si es por que dudas de tus sentimientos , eso no cambia nada para mi.. -esto es lo que me temía ella esta confundida , reflexionando lo que le dijo-

Al verlo tan tenso, ella comprendió que lo había lastimado y solo lo abrazo, aun no podía decirle cuanto lo amaba, pero esa cercanía de ambos era un castigo y repentinamente sus labios se entregaron a un dulce y tierno beso, dando paso a las caricias mientras el recorría con sus manos su espalda desnuda y el delicado cuello de su pequeña, que se encontraban al descubierto por el escote haciéndolo dejar escapar un lamento de placer al sentir su piel , el cual la hizo temblar ya ella no hallaba dentro de si fuerza para resistirse a los besos y caricias de su amado príncipe que había descubierto deseaba con ansias..

Después de unos instantes al fin entro algo de cordura en ella y lentamente se separo de el poniendo sus manos sobre sus pectorales sintiendo palpitar el corazón de Albert que parecía se desbordaría de su pecho-

Será mejor que nos vallamos Albert, Monique debe de estar esperándonos y esto que hacemos no esta bien! -en realidad la culpa no la dejaba, las palabras de la pelirroja martillaban su mente y azotaban su conciencia-

Esto.. .. Candy discúlpame .. .. Yo se que esto no esta bien!.. Pero no puedo tenerte tan cerca y no desear besarte, espero ahora comprendas por que te aleje de mi, por que si no lo hacia enloquecería…

Albert todo eso que dices es muy bello, pero ahora debemos irnos, ya hablaremos en unos días- le dijo Candy cariñosamente-

Al subir al auto para ir a recoger a Monique , todo fue silencio entre los dos había que afrontar la realidad Albert sostenía la pequeña mano de Candy queriendo darle un poco de apoyo.

Albert se disponía a entrar a la casona en la que vivía su prometida, pero ella le salio al paso, y a sabiendas de que Candy vendría con el, salio presurosa al verlos llegar a dándole una muy cariñosa bienvenida a Albert con un beso a la boca del rubio, aunque el se retiro inmediatamente no pudo evitar que Candy presenciara lo que Monique había echo, mientras Candy los miraba caminar de vuelta hacia el auto, no pudo evitar que una lagrima rodara por sus mejillas, en verdad se sentía derrotada,  
>una vez la pareja subió al auto, Monique no dudo en hacerle notar a Candy que no había usado en vestido que ella le había comprado, por lo cual la rubia se tuvo que disculpar, pero de inmediato Albert salio a su defensa diciéndole a la pelirroja que el le había insistido llevara puesto lo que el le había regalado, cosa que a Monique no le pareció ya que Candy lucia mucho mejor que ella esa noche…<p>

Al fin al pasar de unos minutos llegaba a su destino, la fiesta era en una gran mansión, abriéndose paso entre la gente, Albert no pudo evitar notar como los caballeros observaban a su pequeña, eso no lo previó, en realidad le incomodaba..y se dirigieron hacia la mesa que ocuparían, en la cual ya se encontraba Annie y Peter , la tía abuela que se indigno al ver llegar a Candy y junto a ella se encontraba Eliza,  
>Y la señora Sarah Leagan no había asistido ya que aparte de estar de luto, se rehusaba a presentarse en eventos sociales ya que la reputación de Eliza daba mucho de que hablar;<br>mientras Neil los miraba desde lejos no dejando de admirar la belleza de Candy, tan pronto como tomaron asiento Eliza se retiro haciéndole gestos a Candy, sin importarle que el patriarca estuviera ahí..

Mientras Monique saludaba a los presentes en la mesa..

Willliam, como es posible que traigas a esta muchachita a este lugar - replico de inmediato la tia Elroy- , además ella ya no pertenece a esta familia..

Tía una vez mas y con todo respeto, le pido no intervenga en mis decisiones, además Candy nunca dejara de ser mi protejida

- Mientras Monique y Annie observaban boquiabiertas como de inmediato Albert y la Matriarca comenzaron a discutir-

La Tia abuela no toleraba como el patriarca defendía a Candice y mas fue su indignación cuando observo lo que llevaba puesto la rubia… ..Y Candy solo bajaba la mirada no le gustaba ser el motivo de tanta discordia.

William yo soy tu tía y aunque tu tengas la ultima palabra no quiere decir que siempre estés en lo correcto, haz cometido un error muy grande desde aquel día que decidiste adoptarla, aparte . . . .esto es una humillación, te haz atrevido a dejarla portar las joyas de la familia William..como es posible que nos hagas esto?

Se equivoca Tía no solo las porta, son de ella yo se las he obsequiado -cosa que enfureció a la matriarca, y se disponía de inmediato a retirarse -

Esto no lo tolerare William, esas joyas eran de tu hermana Rosemary la madre de Anthony y eran una herencia familiar, y ….ese anillo era el de matrimonio de tu hermana ! -mirando la mano de Candy-todo eso le corresponde a la que será tu futura esposa! -haciendo que Monique palideciera al escuchar aquello-

William tu .. .. .. Tu… y Anthony son unos tontos, mi hijo Anthony fue un tonto por defenderla tanto como tu! ! ! !

ELLA , por su culpa Anthony esta muerto! - y antes de que el patriarca pudiera decir nada, Candy enfurecida le respondió-

SENORA ELROY! Eso no se lo voy a permitir, y aunque este no es el lugar indicado, le diré algo .. .. No me importa si me culpa toda la vida de su muerte, pero no permitiré que USTED insulte la memoria de Anthony de esa manera haciendolo pasar por un tonto, por que el me amaba y hasta el ultimo momento el defendió sus sentimientos como un hombre hasta de usted misma, Señora Elroy si Anthony viviera, moriría otra vez de tristeza al ver como se expresa usted de el, si hasta este momento yo le tuve a usted algún respeto, fue por que Anthony la amaba y el me dijo que usted era en el fondo una mujer buena, pero creo que el se equivoco con respecto a usted. SE EQUIVOCO! ! -Le levanto la voz a la matriarca dejando a todos los presentes impactados-

Muchacha malcriada! ! ! No te lo permito- la matriarca lloraba por lo que le había dicho Candy - mientras disponía de su mano para bofetear a Candy, cuando Albert de inmediato intervino deteniéndola en el intento-

No se atreverá Tía!

Suéltame William!, será mejor que me valla, yo no tengo nada que hacer en este lugar, Monique , linda te pido una disculpa pero me retiro de tu fiesta…- y sin decir mas se fue-

Albert, Monique lo lamento no quise hacer un escándalo-dijo la rubia avergonzada-

No tienes de que disculparte Candy no es tu culpa, creo que la Señora Elroy exagero -respondió Monique-

Pequeña, yo .. .. .. al parecer el echo de que ya no lleves el apellido Andrey , te ha dado las armas que necesitabas para defenderte, por lo tanto yo no tengo nada que reprocharte..

Gracias Albert, tus palabras siempre me hacen sentir mejor, Peter siento mucho que hayas tenido que presenciar esto!

No te preocupes Candy, no hay cuidado por mi parte, yo solo se que no he escuchado nada! - el chico le sonrío cortésmente mientras sostenía la mano de Annie -

Eres muy amable Peter!- dijo la rubia , cuando de pronto detrás de ella Neil apareció de la nada -

Buenas noches a todos- dijo secamente- buenas noches Tio William, con permiso de todos , Candy quisieras acompañarme a bailar? - casi parecía una orden en vez de una petición, pero igual candy acepto, cosa que a Albert no le pareció ya que sabia de los sentimientos de Neil hacia su pequeña -

Pasa algo Neil? -pregunto intrigada la rubia mientras bailaban-

Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía Candy, te vez muy hermosa..

Gracias Neil, pero que quieres decir con eso que me dices? No pretenderás insistir con tu tonta idea de que me case contigo verdad ?

Te parece tonta? Yo lo hice por que te amo!

Absurda! - le contesto Candy a secas- tu sabes que yo no siento nada por ti! yo siempre fui sincera contigo!

No te saque a bailar para discutir, no esta vez..

Entonces? -candy estaba intrigada Neil se veía muy cambiado.-

Solo quería pedirte una disculpa por que te quise obligar a casarte conmigo, y por la vez que te encerré y decidiste salir por el balcón y caíste al lago…

NEIL! ! Me impresionas has cambiado mucho, pero si me vas a pedir disculpas por todo lo que me has hecho; creo que bailaremos toda la noche ajajá..

No te preocupes Neil desde hoy esta todo olvidado, sabes quería darte mis condolencias, me entere que tu padre ha fallecido… .. Lo lamento mucho Neil.

A lo lejos unos ojos azul profundo miraban a la pareja con desconcierto, haciendo que el corazón del ingles palpitara al máximo al observar a la rubia… Que estas haciendo aquí pecosa?

Si, fue.. .. difícil y ahora yo tengo que hacerme cargo de cuidar lo que mi padre nos dejo.. -dijo Neil-

Me alegra que estés tan cambiado, pero será mejor que me vaya a mi mesa, creo que debo volver!- dijo Candy al observar a lo lejos a Albert que la seguía con la mirada-

Esta bien Candy, gracias por escucharme..-la devolvió a su mesa besando su mano antes de retirarse-

Pasa algo con Neil? -le cuestiono Annie al observar que candy estaba un poco seria-

No , no pasa nada Annie , es solo que me impresiona que este tan cambiado se ha disculpado por todo lo que me hizo.. .. no es el mismo..-pero Candy no podía evitar mirar a Monique, que estaba con Albert, se le veía muy contenta a su lado-

Era de esperarse pequeña, ya era tiempo de que Neil entrara en razón..

En eso el Señor Thomas Bryce se acerco a la mesa, a abrazar a su hija, le traía la sorpresa de la que le había hablado..

Hija, ven conmigo que quiero que conozcas a alguien - llevándola del brazo, te presento a Robert Hathaway, cosa que Monique aun no entendía..

Hija Robert es amigo cercano de el afamado actor Terruce Grandchester y como tu regalo de cumpleaños, le pedí a Robert que me hiciera el favor de convencerlo de asistir a esta fiesta..  
>Así que prepárate yo se que eres su admiradora y pensé que te gustaría que fuera tu invitado de honor..<p>

Papa Gracias papa, me haces tan feliz! Esto no me lo esperaba! Y muchas gracias también a usted Robert!

Al observar que Robert le hacia senas de acercarse; Terry se acerco a saludarla galantemente besando su mano- la suerte estaba del lado de Terry, esa era la chica que había observado estaba en la misma mesa que su pecosa-

Es un gran honor tenerlo en mi fiesta Terruce, soy una gran admiradora suya, seria tan amable de compartir la mesa con nosotros?, mi prometido y algunos invitados me esperan ahí!-la pelirroja estaba sumamente impresionada con el actor, era un joven muy apuesto -

Será un honor Señorita! -dijo galantemente, no podía esperar a ver a la pecosa- y Monique le tomo por el brazo al actor y se encaminaron a la mesa donde se encontraban los demás..

William, mira quiero que conozcas a el actor Terruce Grandchester, mi padre lo invito como mi regalo de cumpleaños, no te parece fantástico.?

-Pobre Albert sintió que le habían dado un golpe en el estomago al ver a Terry, a pesar de que estimaba mucho al actor y era su gran amigo, no podía negar que los celos lo invadieron, sabiendo lo que hubo entre el y su pequeña-

Terry! Pero que sorpresa verte aquí, No lo esperábamos -se levanto Albert de su asiento a darle un abrazo de amigos al actor-

y Candy, no podía ni respirar, era Terry, TERRY! Que impresionante era verlo de nuevo..-se le ve tan atractivo! Pensaba candy- .. .. Annie noto la reacción de la rubia y le tomo la mano para que se tranquilizara-

La situación era demasiado tensa para todos

También yo me sorprendi Albert, no espere encontrarlos aquí ! -dirigiendo su mirada a la pecosa-

Ya se conocían William? No lo puedo creer, por que nunca me lo dijiste?

Así es Monique, Terry y yo nos conocimos en Inglaterra y desde entonces somos amigos y … también fue novio de Candy.. -tanto como Terry, Monique y Candy quedaron pasmados con lo que dijo-

Como? -dijo la pelirroja-Así que tu prometida Albert? -disimulando- Quien lo dijera, de vagabundo a el hombre mas importante de America, tutor de Candy y ahora me entero que te casas, tu si que sabes dar sorpresas! bueno pero con tus anos ya era tiempo de que te casaras JAJAJA! -

Albert también soltó a reír junto con el actor-Terry no soy taan viejo todavía! No cabe duda que sigues siendo el mismo de siempre , .. . .. pero no saludaras a Candy?

Pero Claro que si- se acerco y saludo a Candy , Annie y su acompañante… para luego volver a Candy-

Desde hace rato te vi pecosa! No me darás un abrazo? TENIA TANTAS GANAS DE VERTE! - le dijo tendiendole los brazos-Candy no se pudo negar y se levanto y le dio un abrazo que duro unos instantes y Terry le dio un beso en la mejilla, acto que hizo a Albert sentir una puñalada en verdad le dolía . Y mas ahora que sentia a Candy tan suya.. .. .. , no podía tolerar verlos juntos así, pero trataba con todo su ser de disimular aquellos celos que estaba sintiendo , se preguntaba que sentía ahora Candy por Terry -.. .. .

_QUE HARA ALBERT AHORA QUE TODO SE LE COMPLICA Y TERRY APARECE PARA RECORDARLE QUE LA PUEDE PERDER EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO?_

CONTINUARA.. . .. .. DISCULPEN QUE ME TARDE EN ACTUALIZAR HE TENIDO MILES DE COSAS QUE HACER, ESPERO DE TODO CORAZON NO DEFRAUDARLAS Y QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO QUE LO ESCRIBI Y RE-ESCRIBI COMO 3 VECES.. JAJAJA

GRACIAS _POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS DE VERDAD ME ALEGRA QUE LES GUSTE Y AUNQUE SE ENOJEN CONMIGO , NO ES CULPA MIA! LO JURO! ASI ES LA PECOSA DE SACRIFICADA, SIEMPRE PENSANDO EN LOS DEMAS_! ASI QUE NO SEAN MUY DURAS CONMIGO, ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS PARA QUE ME DIGAN QUE PIENSAN QUE PASARA EN EL PROXIMO CAP. .. OK AHORA ES CUANDO, ECHEN A VOLAR SU IMAGINACION!

_milizka, eliter, cris de A, _Iore de brower, Terry's girl, honey heart, dulce candy la diosa del amor. les agradezco de todo corazon que me sigan leyendo, pero ahora les toca a ustedes .. QUE CREEN QUE DEBEMOS HACER CON MONIQUE? SE LOS DEJO DE TAREA, QUE TENGAN LINDO DIA :D 


	10. Chapter 10

Terry, me duele el alma de solo recordar tanto dolor al perderte y estas aquí de nuevo frente ami, me parece imposible, reencontrarnos así, aquí.. .. -pensaba Candy mientras sentía viejos sentimientos removerse dentro de si misma al ver al que fuere su gran amor, todos los presentes fueron testigos de que había una mirada especial que Terry y Candy tenían reservada solo el uno para el otro..

Al fin se dejaron ir mutuamente de aquel pequeño abrazo, que a los tres involucrados presentes les pareció una eternidad..

Terry, yo.. . también tenia deseos de volverte a ver algún día! -dijo la rubia mientras Terry le ayudaba a tomar asiento en su lugar..

Tanto como Candy, Monique y Annie que a pesar que le tenia resentimiento al actor por hacer sufrir tanto a su amiga , no dejaban de mirar al rebelde ingles, su presencia era deslumbrante era mucho mas alto y musculoso y su voz era mas varonil. . . .en medio de todos esos pensamientos Candy recordó a Albert y rápidamente busco su mirada para encontrar como el brillo en el azul de sus ojos parecían haberse apagado.. ..

Haz cambiado mucho pecosa, se te ve muuuuy bien con ese vestido! -mirándola de pies a cabeza, cosa que le cayo como balde de agua fría al patriarca-

Gracias Terry, tu también te vez muy bien.. El vestido me lo ha obsequiado Albert!- contesto completamente sonrojada -

Buen gusto Albert, como fue que le escogiste algo así ? Candy de haber sabido que las monas como tu se veían tan bien con vestido, te hubiera regalado uno igual hace mucho tiempo! ! ! ! - le dijo en tono burlesco-

TERRY! ! ! No empieces no me llames así! , no cambias! ! - le dijo dándole un pequeño aventón, parecía que nada hubiera cambiado entre ellos desde el colegio, a pesar de todo lo sucedido..-

Pero si te quise dar un cumplido pecosa! Pero esta bien, ya no te llamare así! Como quieres que te llame.. .. .. Tarzán?

Basta Terry! ! ! No es gracioso! -le contestaba Candy como siempre haciendo gestos del enojo que Terry le hacia pasar-

De echo algunos de los presentes te divertían con aquello que hacían, incluso Monique, Annie y Peter se atrevieron a soltar una carcajada! gran error de la pelirroja ya que todos notaron la resemblanza a la sonrisa de Candy y por supuesto el imprudente de Terry lo tenia que decir

Curioso pero es mi imaginación Albert, o la risa de tu linda prometida es idéntica a la de mi pecosa? -MI pecosa? Terry sintió que esta vez no medito sus palabras, el actor trago en seco por lo que sin querer dijo-

Es verdad son bastante parecidas -le dijo Peter.

-MI PECOSA! - reclamo Candy-

Esta situación ya se estaba volviendo imposible, Albert no pronuncio palabra, se sintió descubierto por todos, al descubrir la resemblanza en la sonrisa de Candy con Monique y por que Terry le dijo a Candy SU pecosa?

Monique se sintió humillada, por lo que dijo la Tia Eloy y aparte esto de su sonrisa que era igual a la de su rival.

Y Candy ya no sabia ni que hacer o decir.. solo recordó el día que Albert le confeso sus sentimientos, también le dijo que lo que mas amaba de ella era su sonrisa..

Y el ingles empezaba a sentir cierta inquietud entre los presentes, que era lo que estaba pasando?

No acostumbro a disculparme como ya lo sabes pecosa, pero no te enojes y disculpame; no lo quise decir de esa manera, que fueras MIA, Fue solo LA COSTUMBRE -el actor tuvo que reconocer su error, pero al parecer a cada palabra que decía empeoraba mas las cosas... .. .. ..*eres un idiota Terry, que te pasa, ahora le dices que acostumbras a llamarla tuya.?. …creo que me ha puesto muy nervioso verla otra vez, se reclamaba a si mismo el actor*-

TERRY ERES IMPOSIBLE! - replico Candy-

Mientras Monique no podía pasar desapercibido el malestar de su prometido, ya que lo tenia tomado del brazo y sintió como todo su cuerpo se tensaba.. Recordaba también lo que dijo la Señora Elroy, el le regalo las joyas familiares a Candy, que por tradición le correspondían a ella… Al parecer todo lo que le había dicho Eliza , y todas sus sospechas eran ciertas, William estaba enamorado de la que fue su pupila,  
>-la llegada de Grandchester no pudo ser mas oportuna y mas siendo TAN apuesto- pensaba la pelirroja..<p>

Que hasta cierto punto se sentía victoriosa pensando que con la conversación que había tenido con Candy, la rubia se quitaría del camino..

Albert decidió terminar el juego de Terry y Candy, cambiando el tema por completo, y comenzaron a charlar de su trayectoria artística y futuros proyectos del ingles , así como de su estadía en Chicago, a lo que Candy solo guardo silencio por el resto de la charla ya que observo como Albert había cambiado de actitud, y solo se dirigían una mutua mirada que decía mas que mil palabras, entre sonrisas y platicas Terry no pudo dejar de notar como los dos rubios no dejaban de mirarse..

* * *

><p>Que demonios se supone que fue eso Neil? por que estabas bailando con esa huérfana de establo? Como se te ocurre, no me digas que sigues pensando que se casara contigo; O si?.. .. ..<br>Que no vez que nos pones en vergüenza después de la humillación que nos hizo pasar en la fiesta de compromiso de ustedes? - notablemente molesta se cruzaba de brazos la pelirroja le reclamaba a su hermano -

De que estas hablando Eliza! Vergüenza es la que nos haces pasar tu Elisa ! No creo que haya un caballero aquí que no te conozca muy íntimamente! Yo me voy de aquí! - Neil se retiraba de la fiesta, no podia evitarlo aun sentia algo por Candy, ya que observo a lo lejos que Terry se encontraba sentado al lado de la rubia -

no puede ser mi maldita suerte otra vez ahí esta ese con Candy- pensaba muy molesto Neil mientras salía del lugar, dejando detrás de si a Elisa gritándole-

Pero mas fue la impresión que se llevo Elisa cuando avisto a lo lejos, aquello que su hermano miraba con tanta insistencia..

Era Terry!

Al verlo decidió volver a su mesa a pesar de que ahí se encontraba aquella que tanto odiaba, pero esta oportunidad de tratar de conquistar al ingles y de molestar a Candy no la desperdiciaría.

* * *

><p>Annie, aprovechando que Albert y Terry conversaban, le hablo a Candy y se disculpo llevándosela de la mesa por un momento y las dos chicas salieron al jardín<p>

..Gracias Annie, no creía poder soportar mucho tiempo mas la situación..

Albert , Monique… .. Y la llegada de Terry, ya no se que hacer.. . -se cubría el rostro con sus manos mientras tomaba asiento en una banca en las afueras de la mansión, tenia un nudo en la garganta tanta emoción parecía que la haría quebrarse y echar a llorar-

QUE ? ... ..Que es lo que estas diciendo Candy? pero .. NO TE ENTIENDO!

Annie, yoooo no te puedo mentir.. .. Además te lo tengo que decir.. ..Albert y yo.. .. Pues.. .. ..después de mucho tiempo, nos hemos dado cuenta de que .. .. .. hay algo que sentimos el uno por el otro, y - prosiguió poniendo al tanto a Annie de la situación con lujo de detalle de todo lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos entre ella y Albert, y la supuesta amistad que había entablado con Monique-

Todo esto es terrible Candy! Y yo que pensé que solo estabas nerviosa por que Terry estaba aquí y ahora que el es libre de cualquier compromiso, pues .. . Yo pensé que .. Ustedes.. . Cielos que complicado.. ... Perdona Candy solo te estoy confundiendo mas..

No lo puedo negar Annie; al ver a Terry se han removido viejos sentimientos que yo pensé había olvidado y no se que pasara ahora que lo he vuelto a ver .. .. .es que .. no se.. .. .. esto que me pasa con Albert es .. .. diferente .. .. el siempre ha sido parte de mi vida, y me he dado cuenta de que apesar de sus sentimientos por mi, ha sido tan paciente, y su mirada.. .. Annie.. ... nadie me mira como lo hace Albert, y si me abraza me olvido de todos mis problemas.. me trae tanta paz y serenidad cuando esta a mi lado.. -Annie sonreia al ver a su amiga tan enamorada, tanto que nisiquiera la Candy misma se daba cuenta de la cara de ensonacion que ponia al hablar abiertamente de sus sentimientos por Albert..-

Candy, creo que nunca te he visto hablar tan abiertamente de tus sentimientos por nadie, y me alegro tanto por ti, espero todo esto se resuelva..

Bueno pero por ahora.. ..Annie, necesito que me ayudes en algo, he decidido estar cerca de Monique para saber si ella en realidad quiere estar con Albert! O .. .. ..todo esto es solo por el dinero y el renombre de los Andrey, por que en ese caso, yo luchare por Albert hasta las ultimas consecuencias pero por lo pronto no me atrevo a hacer nada, por que para mi Monique no merece algo así, aunque yo lo amo Annie ... .. ..  
>no voy a hacer lo mismo que me hizo Susana, yo no podria.. .. Annie cualquier cosa que te parezca sospechosa solo dímelo, por favor!<p>

Esta bien Candy, no se que decirte pero cuenta conmigo y no te preocupes que no estas sola, me alegra que confíes en mi y no me importa lo que mi madre diga, no te volveré a dar la espalda!.. ..  
>Pero.. .. Candy yo.. .. .. te quería preguntar si ya haz hablado con Albert sobre Archie, haz sabido algo de el?<p>

No Annie, solo se lo mismo que tu, que se fue a estudiar y esta en Inglaterra - a la pecosa no le quedo mas remedio que mentirle a su hermana, sabia que sufriría mucho si le decía la verdad-

Candy! .. ..Lo que sucede es que.. .. .. Peter, me ha propuesto que sea su novia, lo hizo esta noche cuando nos dirigíamos hacia acá! Fue muy lindo y muy comprensivo; Y no se que decirle por ahora solo dije que lo pensaría - le dijo la morena con la cara un poco triste, ya que si aceptaba seria el final definitivo entre ella y Archie-  
>que hago Candy? yo no me puedo olvidar de Archie, yo lo amo desde hace tanto tiempo..<p>

Annie! ! ! Perdóname yo estaba tan ocupada con mis problemas, y no me di cuenta de lo que te estaba sucediendo! Hiciste bien, en solo decirle que lo pensarías, sigue dándole largas, Peter es muy agradable y muy guapo, Annie pero solo acepta cuando estés segura de que deseas darle una oportunidad..

-Candy le dijo esto sabiendo que en unos días mas Albert recibiría un reporte nuevo acerca de el paradero de Archie, y esperaba que esta vez trajera buenas noticias-

Esta bien Candy! Así lo haremos entonces!- y volvían a la mesa cuando se percataron de que Eliza se encontraba ahí y charlaba con Terry el cual solo la miraba y no le hacia mucho caso..

Hola ya hemos vuelto, dijo Annie. -

mientras los caballeros se ponían de pie para ayudar a las damas a ocupar sus respectivos lugares-

Hola Eliza como haz estado? - le saludo amablemente Candy-

Bien!-contesto Eliza despectivamente- pero no entiendo que haces tu aquí Candy ! ! pensé que te encontrabas en el hogar de pony..  
>-Si dejar a la pecosa responderle prosiguió sin importarle que el Tio William estuviera presente-<p>

Monique! Yo no se como permites que gente como ella asista a tu fiesta

A que te refieres Eliza? -contesto Monique-

Será mejor que midas tus palabras Eliza -le advirtió el patriarca-

No Tio discúlpame pero yo solo digo la verdad!

Monique acaso no sabias que Terry tuvo que abandonar el colegio al que asistíamos en Londres por que Candy lo citaba a media noche en un granero? Y al haberlos descubierto Terry tuvo que irse para que no la echaran a ella? Acaso no lo sabia tampoco Tío William?  
>Y después de que el se tuvo que ir por culpa de Candy, todavía tuvo el descaro de irse ella también tras el….<br>Tio aunque en ese tiempo no sabíamos quien eras todavía, debes saber que Candy siempre fue una malagradecida de todo lo que tu le diste.

Monique no deberías dejar que huérfanas como ella que salieron de no se donde, asistan y compartan la mesa contigo! ! ! -comentario que enfureció a Monique, ya que no toleraba las remarcadas diferencias sociales que había en aquel tiempo-

Eliza todo eso es mentira! como puedes decir todo eso? - replico Candy-

Todo eso solo fue una de tus artimañas, Eliza.! ! ! Tu nos citaste a ambos en ese lugar! -le dijo bastante irritado el ingles-

Terry pero si todo esto lo digo por defenderte a ti, y no es verdad lo que dices.. yo nunca hubiera echo tal cosa.. .. yo no se que te haya echo creer Candy de mi… .. tu sabes cuanto te estimo Terry.! ! ! -le suplicaba Elisa tratando de hacerles creer que ella era la victima-

Albert estaba a punto de reprenderla , pero Monique se le adelanto-

Eliza te voy a pedir que te retires de mi mesa y lo siento William por que es tu sobrina, pero si Candy esta aquí, es por que es mi invitada, y haz de saber que para mi las diferencias sociales no significan nada, así que ahórrate tus comentarios..

Esta bien Monique yo solo queria ayudarte, pero como tu lo desees, y discúlpenme, hasta luego y con tu permiso Tío Willam! -se retiro Eliza sumamente indignada y enojada con Monique.. -

Tanto Albert y Candy se miraron mutuamente al ver como Monique había reaccionado y defendido a la rubia , por que lo había echo? ? ? ?

Albert, Monique yo estoy muy apenada, por todo lo que ha sucedido hoy, y por todo lo que Eliza les dijo -Candy ya estaba al punto del llanto, mientras miraba a Albert esperando le dijera algo y la abrazara, sus ojos verdes se comenzaban a opacar por las lagrimas que ya se asomaban-

Por lo visto Elisa pasara la vida entera tratando de molestarte pecosa.. .. ..igual como cuando estuvimos en Escocia… Albert sale de sobra decirte que lo dicho por Eliza son calumnias verdad? -le dijo Terry al patriarca mientras, tomaba la mano de Candy, al ver que se encontraba bastante afectada-

No se preocupen Terry, además Candy ya me había platicado todo lo que sucedió cuando estaban en el colegio San Pablo - dijo el patriarca, que lo único que quería en ese momento era sacar a su pequeña de ahí, y olvidarse ambos de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, que gran error había cometido al llevarla, *perdóname mi amor, tu no deberías de estar pasando por todo esto, no me importa si no me amas yo jure que no dejaría que nadie te lastimara*-se reprochaba Albert -

Candy, ya no estés así, a ninguno de nosotros nos importa nada de lo que tenga que decir Eliza-dijo Annie-

Tienen razón, por que mejor no hacemos lo que vinimos a hacer! A divertirnos! - dijo Candy sonriente y secando sus lagrimas en uno de sus repentinos cambios de humor mientras disimuladamente libraba su mano de la de Terry-

De pronto un galante y joven caballero, alto , ojos color ámbar y cabello castaño y rizado , apareció junto a otro que le acompañaba a saludar a la pelirroja. .. .

Buenas noches a todos! ! !.. .. ..Monique solo venia a felicitarte, no había tenido oportunidad de saludarte..

Hola Edward! - respondio la pelirroja muy sonriente- es un gusto verte! Déjame presentarte..El es William, Terruce Grandchester mi invitado de honor , Candy, Annie y Peter.. Les presento a Edward Spencer, el es un muy allegado y apreciado amigo de mi familia.. . estudioso de la ciencia y la medicina .. Y tu acompañante, quien es Edward? - le pregunto la pelirroja-

MICHAEL! - Le interrumpió Candy cuando noto al apuesto joven en un uniforme militar de gala detrás de Edward- eres tu Michael! ! ! ! pero que alegría verte!

Ya lo conocías Candy? -le pregunto Albert intrigado al ver la reacción de Candy para con el chico-

Si Albert, hace poco mas de un ano lo conocí en una reunión que dio Eliza aqui en Chicago!

Pero si eres Candy! ! ! -dijo Michael, muy galantemente te acerco y beso su mano- es un gusto verte de nuevo, te vez muy hermosa, espero y esta noche no tenga que rescatarte de una torre! Por que seria una lastima que echaras a perder tu vestido.. - dijo recordándole aquel día que ella estaba colgada de una soga a punto de caer-

Los presentes no pudieron evitar notar la pecosa se sonrojo completamente por el comentario..

Que? ? Aun lo recuerdas? Me avergüenzas Michael!

Como olvidarlo querida Candy! -le contesto Michael con una cortes sonrisa- no todos los días me subo a bajar chicas de una torre! .. ..  
>Disculpe Annie , es un gusto verla de nuevo también!<p>

Que tal Michael, gusto en saludarte -respondió la morena-

jmmm perdón, a todos - dijo Candy a los demás- Michael es un amigo, es cirujano militar y fue a servir al frente hace tiempo.. ..Me alegra mucho que estés de vuelta y con vida Michael, eres muy valiente..sabes!..siempre pensé mucho en ti y si estarías bien!

Gracias, por preocuparte por mi Candy, pero que te parece si en recompensa, me harías el honor de recordar viejos tiempos conmigo- le pidió tendiéndole su mano invitándole a bailar- …. claro, siempre y no les moleste a los caballeros presentes?

Albert solo miraba como a Candy le cambio el semblante al mirar al tal Michael, por que Candy nunca le hablo de el? Por que se miraba tan contenta de verlo de nuevo?.. Quien era el?

No hay problema, claro que puede ir - respondieron Albert y Terry al mismo tiempo , sintiéndose ambos con derecho sobre la rubia, quedando los dos absortos de cómo Candy había aceptado muy feliz la invitación..

Bien pues si no hay inconveniente Señor William, también me gustaría sacar a bailar a Monique.. - dijo Edward-

Claro que no hay problema Edward.. - respondió el patriarca, que le daba igual, lo que hiciera su prometida-

Gracias William, con su permiso. - respondió Edward llevándose a la pelirroja-

Annie al ver la cara que tenían Albert y Terry, no pudo evitar reír dentro de si, y les contó como Candy y Michael habían bailado toda la noche aquel día que se conocieron, y como los dos habían congeniado muy bien ya que el la había rescatado de una torre donde Eliza y Neil la habían encerrado cuando había ido a buscar las maletas que escondieron . ….Despues Peter se llevo a Annie a bailar , quedando en la mesa solo Albert Y Terry!

Terry sintió herido su orgullo propio , como es que estando Terruce Granchester ahí, SU pecosa se fue a baliar con otro que al parecer no le era indiferente?

Y Albert ya estaba llegando a su limite, primero Neil, llega Terry, y luego un tal Michael, *que esta pasando conmigo, como es que Candy me hace sentir todo esto?* se preguntaba el rubio, que aunque mantenía aquella aparente serenidad que le caracterizaba no sabia de donde le llegaba toda esa inseguridad y celos que estaba sintiendo desde que llegaron al baile..

Y.. .. como fue que paso esto Albert? Parece que los doctorcitos han sido mas audaces que nosotros, se llevaron a las damas! ! !..-dijo Terry burlándose de si mismo y de Albert, que no podía evitar reirse de la cara de desconcierto que tenia su amigo, pero Terry pensaba que era por que se habían llevado a su pelirroja prometida, sin imaginar que en realidad el malestar que tenia era por Candy-

Terry solo soltó una gran carcajada, en la cual le tuvo que acompañar Albert, se reían de su suerte, como es que habían permitido que unos doctorcitos se llevaran a las damas dejándolos solos?

HABRA APARECIDO OTRO RIVAL PARA ALBERT? Y EN QUE LUGAR QUEDA TERRY EN TODO ESTO?

_CONTINUARA:  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>OK ESPERO Y ESTE CAPITULO SEA DE SU AGRADO, POR QUE FUE UN POCO COMPLICADO PARA TODOS LOS PERSONAJES, GRANDES PASIONES SE DESATAN, Y LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE MUCHOS SALEN HERIDOS..<em>

nO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS, QUE SI NO LES GUSTA BUENO PUES SIEMPRE PODEMOS DARLE ALGUNOS CAMBIOS A LA HISTORIA :D ESTARE ACTUALIZANDO PRONTO.. GRACIAS A TODOS QUE ME SIGUEN LEYENDO.. EN MI LOCO FIC.. JAJAJA

CRIS DE A: AMIGA MIL GRACIAS POR TUS REVIEWS, PERO DESAFORTUNADAMENTE NO PUEDO MANDAR A MONIQUE A CHING=HUAHUA POR QUE NO ES TAN MALA COMO PARECE, PACIENCIA YA LO DESCUBRIRAS..

LORE DE BROWER: GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME LEYENDO ESPERO Y NO TE ABURRA.. Y SI MIRA QUE MAS DE UNO LE QUERE COMER EL MANDADO A MI PRINCIPE PERO FALTA QUE el SE DEJE,, COSA QUE DUDO...

tERRY'S GIRL: NO ES TAN MALA TU IDEA EHHH.. YA VEO A LA MONIQUE CON TERRY, PODRIA SER QUE SI.. SIGUE LEYENDO QUE TE LLEVARAS UNA SORPRESA.. MIL GRACIAS POR DEJAR UN COMENTARIO, ME ALEGRA QUE TE GUSTE, POR QUE MIRA QUE ME QUIEBRO LA CABEZA .. JAJAJA

INCOIP: GRACIAS POR COMENTAR, ESPERO Y ESTE CAITULO TE AGRADE, DE HOY EN DELANTE LAS COSAS SERAN MAS DIFICILES, Y SI CLARO QUE SIEMPRE ALBERT Y CANDY SERAN LOS FAVORITOS, TERRY YA TUVO SU CHANCE Y LO DESPERDICIO POR QUE LAMENTABLEMENTE ERA MUY JOVEN E INEXPERTO.. pero quizas merece otra oportunidad... o no? ? ?


	11. Chapter 11

Candy daba las gracias a Michael por haberla sacado a bailar dejándole saber que la situación había sido ya un poco difícil para ella esa noche..el doctor le escuchaba atentamente y no dejaba de admirar su belleza y dándole un halago de vez en cuando a la rubia …y así transcurrió un buen rato,, y necesitaba ya la rubia un descanso..

Ven Candy, vayamos a la terraza, quiero charlar un rato contigo antes de devolverte a tu mesa.

.Esta bien vamos.. .

Y dime Candy ya te recibiste de enfermera?Así es Michael, .. ..  
>Lo deje por un tiempo ya que salí de la ciudad, pero hace días regrese y he retomado mi trabajo en el hospital, y estoy muy contenta es lo que mas me gusta hacer.. .. Ayudar a los demás!<br>Y cuando fue que volviste Michael? veo que te haz sido muy valiente! .. Cuanto reconocimiento! ..-le dijo apuntando las condecoraciones que portaba en su uniforme militar-

Créeme que eso es lo de menos Candy! No es fácil ir a servir al frente, es mucho sacrificio y hay que ser muy fuerte para soportar la crueldad y los estragos que deja la guerra en los soldados y también a veces en los civiles..

Me imagino Michael! .. -dijo la rubia recordando a Stear- hace poco perdí a uno de mis primos y ha sido un dolor muy grande para toda la familia.. Sabes Michael siento una gran admiración por ti.. .. por tu gran valor, debe sentirse mucho miedo.. Cuando estuve por terminar mis estudios recibí también entrenamiento militar incluso iba a ir de voluntaria al frente.. .. Como tu! ! !

Así es Candy, pero me alegra que no fueras y si.. .. si tuve miedo, mucho ..pero ya paso.. ..eso espero.. .. Por que parece que la situación en Europa cada vez se pone peor!

Te quería proponer algo Candy, vistes a Edward verdad? El otro que venia conmigo?

Si, .. .. si lo vi., por que? que pasa con el?

Pues es mi colega y amigo también … hemos decidido que con un dinero que tenemos y otros fondos que hemos recaudado de varias instituciones y la colaboración de algunos asociados. .. Abrir una nueva sección en hospital Rochester de Nueva York..

Ahí se recibirán muchos de los heridos que vienen de la guerra e incluso hemos pensado se dará rehabilitación.. Con tu entrenamiento militar que ya tienes…. .. y lo que te enseñare yo personalmente.. .. me gustaría que aceptaras ir a trabajar conmigo..será un muy buen comienzo para tu carrera.. .. -Michael no podía negar que se sentía profundamente atraído por la rubia, así que no se le ocurrió otra cosa mejor para tenerla cerca-

No se que decirte Michael! Me tomas por sorpresa, en este momento es un poco difícil darte una respuesta, pero me encantaría claro!.. ..

No es necesario que me respondas ahora, tomate el tiempo que necesites, ya me dejaras saber cual es tu decisión ..

En ese momento Annie salio a buscarlos, y se llevo a Candy.. ..

Creo que deberías ir al segundo piso haber que averiguas Candy.. Ya que observe como el padre de Monique la saco de la pista cuando bailaba con Edward se le veía muy molesto y se la llevo hacia la parte de arriba.. ..

Gracias Annie… iré a ver que es lo que sucede- la rubia se dirigió de inmediato a ver que era lo que sucedía -curiosa como siempre- subió las escaleras presurosamente ,olvidándose un poco de sus buenos modales alzando un poco el frente de su vestido para no tropezar.

Mientras a lo lejos Albert y Terry observaron hacia donde se dirigía la pecosa..

Tan pronto como llego ahí, de uno de los cuartos al fondo se escuchaba como discutían y Candy aprovecho la obscuridad de los pasillos para acercarse y ver que sucedía

Que demonios es lo que te sucede Monique, como pones en riesgo todo lo que he logrado por estar bailando con Edward quien no es mas que un don nadie.. dejando solo a tu futuro esposo, toda la gente te ha dado cuenta de lo que estas haciendo... ... .. que no vez lo que esto nos puede costar por tu terquedad?

Yo no te pedí que me comprometieras con William papa, lo quiero y le tengo aprecio.. Pero no lo amo! Por favor entiéndeme papa… además el no siente nada por mi.. Que no te das cuenta? -mientras Candy escuchaba todo aquello escondida detrás de la puerta-El señor Bryce aventó a su hija contra la pared fuertemente y la bofeteo mas de una vez..

Eres una estupida, que amor ni que amor.. En la posición en la que tu te encuentras no estas en disposición de buscar esas cosas.. .. Se te ha encontrado el mejor partido del país y tu harás lo que sea necesario para honrar a esta familia.. ..tu eres una mujer de sociedad, que no se te olvide que es para esto que se te educo.. Y si se te ocurre estropear esto, te casare con el señor Morrison.. Y tu sabes muy bien quien es, el me ha estado pidiendo tu mano por muchos anos desde que eras una chiquilla…

No.. No me puedes hacer eso papa! por favor! El señor Morrison .. .. El.. …el es un anciano!…

Es lo que te conviene! no lo que tu quieras.. Así que mas te vale, que vuelvas con el que será tu marido ahora mismo antes de que la gente siga hablando, y piénsalo, aprecio es todo lo que necesitas para que tu matrimonio funcione, no necesitas mas..- el señor Bryce se retiro dejando a la pelirroja, sola en el cuarto se le veía sumamente triste, mientras Candy se escondía detrás de un enorme estatua para que el señor Bryce no la viera, no podía creer todo lo que había escuchado, la rubia sintió compasión por Monique al ver el maltrato al que era sometida por su propio progenitor.. .. ..acaso ese era el costo de tener unos padres y una posicion social?

Entendió que a la pelirroja no le quedaba mas que aceptar las disposiciones de su padre.. ..

Pero al mismo tiempo significaba también que no dejaría ir a Albert y su padre tampoco lo permitiría.. ..pero ya tendría tiempo para pensar en todo eso. Ahora tenia que salir de ahí antes de ser descubierta..-

Terry recorría las habitaciones de esa enorme mansión en busca de su pecosa, ya que al verla subir fue tras ella..

Cuando de pronto al entrar a una de las obscuras habitaciones, una chica que se encontraba ahí lo sorprendió ya que lo había visto, que entraría en cualquier instante..

Y al entrar el actor ella cerro la puerta detrás de el… sin decir palabra la chica se acerco y arriesgandolo todo en un juego peligroso y se lanzo a sus brazos y lo beso..

Sin darle tiempo al ingles de reaccionar ya que no lo esperaba, hábilmente la chica le desfajo la camisa casi de inmediato atreviéndose a introducir seductoramente sus manos y acariciar el musculoso y varonil pecho de Terry, quitando los botones de su camisa uno por uno estaba decidida a todo, por el atractivo y joven actor..

Mientras Terry trataba de ver de quien se trataba, ya que no era la primera vez que se encontraba con este tipo de situaciones dado la fama de la que ahora gozaba..mas de una chica con anterioridad se había atrevido a hacer este tipo de cosas..

Al ver que se trataba de la pelirroja, no dudo en seguir el juego, pero lo primero que le vino a la mente fue su amigo Albert, mientras sonreía cínicamente..- Lo siento amigo, pero esta oportunidad no la desaprovechare-

Así que esto es lo que quieres! ! ! ! - le dijo a la pelirroja mientras la alzo en los brazos dejándola que lo besara y toscamente la puso sobre la cama, cosa que a la chica le excitó ya que le gustaban ese tipo de juegos rudos, no podía creer a la misma vez que el actor le hubiera correspondido-

Como tu lo desees entonces, quiero verte desnuda, quítate la ropa, le ordeno Terry! - ante la petición poco usual, la chica le obedeció no le quedó mas…. ya que el juego lo había comenzado ella..

Al estar desnuda Terry la miro por un instante sentado en un sillón contemplaba a la pelirroja.. .. no cabía duda de que era una belleza..al fin el era un hombre después de todo.. .. No pudo evitar admirarla..

Lentamente Terry se levanto y se aproximo a la cama donde estaba la chica dispuesta a todo por hacerlo caer.. .. se aproximo tanto hasta hacerla retroceder recostándose sobre la cama y casi encontrándose sobre ella y muy cerca de su rostro casi a punto de besarle .. .. mientras la respiracion de la pelirroja se agitaba por la exitacion del momento

Bien pues aquí estamos y ahora solo te quiero decir algo.. .. Me da asco y lastima ver en que tipo de mujer te has convertido y te voy a pedir una cosa no quiero que te acerques a mi ni a Candy nunca mas.. Si no fuera por ti.. Mi vida y la de Candy hubieran sido muy distintas y en este momento ella fuera mi esposa- dejando a Elisa perpleja ante sus palabras, solo se burlo de ella-

TERRY ! ! ! no me puedes hacer esto! ! ! ! Yo.. .. Te amo desde el colegio. Yo siempre te he amado! ! ! -dijo la pelirroja humillándose y jalandole por la ropa al ingles-

ELISA SOLO TIENES LO QUE MERECES Y YO.. YO NO TE HE ECHO ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA! .. te lo haz echo a ti misma! - le grito el inglés escupiéndole en la cara a la pelirroja como lo hizo alguna vez antes de dejar el colegio San Pablo- espero y esta vez aprendas la lección! .. .. -Le gritaba sumamente molesto humillándola aun mas, realmente la odiaba, pensando que si no fuera tambien por su culpa quizas nunca hubiera conocido a Susana y la chica no hubiera tenido que sufrir esa horrible muerte.. ..  
>al ver que Elisa buscaba su vestido el lo tomo primero y rápidamente lo lanzo por la ventana..<p>

Nooooooo Terry por que? como te atreves a hacerme esto! Mi vestidooo! Como saldré de aquí! -mientras con su odiosa y chillona voz comenzaba a llorar Elisa por la humillación que Terry le acababa de hacer -

Eso es lo que menos me importa Elisa.. .. Solo quiero asegurarme que te quedes aquí y no salgas a escupir mas tu veneno.. - Terry salio del cuarto muy molesto, no supo como pudo hacer eso.. Pero ella se lo merecía…. eso y mas… pensaba tratando de justificar su venganza ya que el no era ese tipo de hombre -

Maldito seas Grandchester .. Y tu maldita huérfana te odio! por tu culpa! ! !.. Tu me quitaste a Anthony y a Terry también… esto no se va a quedar así.. se van a arrepentir.. lo juro! ! !.. ..-Elisa se quedo ahí sola.. .. desnuda.. Gritando y maldiciendo a Terry.. .. pero sobre todo a Candy-

Candy bajo tan rápido como pudo no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de que había estado escuchando.. ya se encontraba de vuelta en la mesa y ahí estaba Albert solo..

Apenas tomo asiento y Michael fue a despedirse de solo quería decirte que espero y pienses en lo que te dije, y me despido por ahora me tengo que ir..como siempre mis obligaciones me llaman .. pero aquí te dejo mis datos, esta bien! - le daba una pequeña tarjeta a la rubia, y beso su mano en despedida- fue un placer volverte a ver Candy!

Hasta luego Michael!Candy no sabia que decir pero al fin tenia un momento a solas con Albert y el no hacia nada mas que guardar silencio, se le veía muy perturbado..

Y su mirar era un tanto triste.. ..

Albert! Lo que pasa es que Michael.. ..

No tienes que darme explicaciones Candy! -le interrumpió el patriarca - yo ya no soy tu tutor.. Y tu eres una mujer adulta y libre.. -Candy noto de inmediato el tono de voz de el rubio-

Albert .. .. donde esta Terry?

No lo se Candy lo ultimo que dijo es que iría a buscarte.. ..

Si quieres te acompaño a buscarlo? Se que debe de ser difícil para ti todo esto y volver a ver a Terry .. .. ..Candy .. Pero debes saber que antes que nada.. es mi amigo.. y para mi lo mas importante es que tu seas feliz ..

No.. .. Esta bien! No te preocupes Albert.. De echo .. te quería pedir algo!

Dime! Que pasa Candy?- le respondió secamente pensando que le pediría algo con respecto a Terry-Lo que pasa es que.. .. Pues .. Nunca haz bailado conmigo y .. .. me gustaría.. Pues que.. ..

No se diga mas! Me concedes esta pieza Candy?.. .. .. -sonriente y lleno de alegría ante la petición de la pecosa.. ..Albert se levanto y llevo a su pequeña al medio del salón a bailar sintiéndose sumamente orgulloso de llevar del brazo a tan bella mujer pensando en lo tonto que se veía hace solo unos instantes, muriéndose de los celos..-

Tienes razón pequeña, esta es la primera vez que bailamos..no lo habia pensado

Me siento rara Albert yo no estoy acostumbrada a estas cosas, siento que todos nos miran, creo que solo es mi imaginación!

No es tu imaginación pequeña, si nos miran.. .. Pero es por que admiran tu belleza, creo que soy la envidia de muchos caballeros -comentario que hizo sonrojar a Candy-

Albert.. .. tu siempre me haces tan feliz! Al fin bailo con mi príncipe de la colina! - le dijo muy sonriente, Candy no podía dejar de mirar lo atractivo y varonil que se veía su principe aquel corte de cabello le sentaba demasiado bien-

Mientras bailaban al compás de la música Candy le seguía el paso a su príncipe en perfecta armonía como si hubiese sido su compañero de baile de toda una vida.. ..  
>parecía que el resto de la gente que se encontraba en el lugar no existieran, ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro y no les importaba nada ni nadie mas en ese momento, mas que aquel instante de felicidad que sentían.. ..<p>

Que lamentablemente no duraría por mucho tiempo ya que unos lindos ojos grises los observaban desde lo alto de la escalera, y al pie de la misma se encontraba Terry….que miraba sin perder detalle a su amigo bailando con Candy le parecía extraño lo que veía o era solo su imaginación?.

Hasta que Monique se decidió a descender por la escalera tomándole por el brazo a Terry que la llevo a la pista a bailar ya que era lo menos que pudo hacer al ser su invitado de honor y al ver como Candy y Albert bailaban..

Terry a la primera oportunidad que tuvo se acerco a la pareja de rubios y sacándolos de su propio mundo, el actor toco el hombro del patriarca y con toda la educación que pudo le pidió bailar con Candy intercambiándole la pareja. Cosa a la que ninguno de los dos rubios se pudo negar..

Al fin te tengo un momento para mi señorita pecas, finalmente me dejan bailar contigo, tal perece que los hombres te asedian, o me equivoco?

Que cosas dices Terry!- Candy sentía un nudo en el estomago la presencia del actor era imponente y hasta cierto punto intimidante-

Solo digo lo que veo pecosa! Te ves muy hermosa ..

Gracias Terry! Pero creo que el asediado eres tu, todas las damas me miras celosas.. ..ajajá -ella y Terry reian muy felices de haberse reencontrado-

Albert los miraba charlar muy amenamente desde lo lejos mientras bailaba con Monique, la cual al observar que no les perdía pista dijo sentirse cansada y acalorada le pidió la llevara afuera..

Me parece que se les mira muy bien juntos no te parece William?

De quien hablas Monique?

Pues de Terruce y Candy por supuesto.. ..

A juzgar por las miradas que se dan, quizás pronto retomen su relación otra vez.. -La pelirroja lo dijo con toda la intención de molestar a William para que se olvidara de la rubia de una buenas vez.. .. .. cuando a lo lejos ella observo que Terry y Candy se acercaban al lugar donde se encontraban ellos ya que también se dirigían a los jardines a tomar aire fresco..-

Sabes William soy muy afortunada de tenerte, y este día ha sido inolvidable.. .. Pero lo seria mejor si me regalaras un beso -tan pronto se lo dijo ella se acerco a sus labios besándolo tiernamente, tomándolo completamente por sorpresa el no le respondió , pero a la penumbra de la noche todo se miraba igual, todo pareciera fueran un par de enamorados -

Cuando de pronto Terry les interrumpió-

Vaya, vaya señor Andrey, perdón por la interrupción pero que manera de comportarse es esa, yo pensaba que el rebelde solo era yo.. .. - mientras Albert se alejo rápidamente de la pelirroja y voltear solo para encontrarse a con los verdes ojos de Candy llenos de decepción, mientras la pecosa al observar a Monique en los brazos de su príncipe sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, era la segunda vez esa noche que veía a Albert besándose con Monique y ya su corazón no lo resistía mas, de pronto un horrible pensamiento asalto la mente de Candy, *quizas no la ame, pero le gusta de otro modo no la hubiera elegido como su esposa, por que la besa? habra pasado algo entre ellos? *

Albert de echo solo veníamos a buscarlos por que al parecer la fiesta ya esta llegando a su fin algunos invitados ya se están retirando y Candy ya esta cansada.. .. -dijo Terry-

En ese caso, si quieres nos vamos Candy, te llevare a casa! -viendo por donde iba el comentario Albert trato de ganar la delantera y llevarse a la pecosa-

No es necesario Albert, de echo Terry se ofreció a llevarme y pues tu necesitas tiempo a solas con tu prometida..-le contesto Candy de muy mala gana-

Pero Candy! No es correcto yo te traje y no quiero que pienses que..

Déjalos ir William -interrumpió Monique tomándole por el brazo- creo que eres sobre protector con Candy, además ellos también necesitan tiempo a solas para platicar!

No te preocupes por Candy .. .. Albert ella estará bien conmigo! ! -dijo finalmente Terry y el rubio ya no pudo hacer nada, todo le estaba saliendo mal-

Terry se llevo a su pequena y El no lo pudo evitar.. Al parecer Candy no le quería ver… el rubio no pudo evitar pensar que la perdería y esta vez para siempre..

Una vez termino el evento Albert llevo a la pelirroja a su casa y tan pronto como pudo fue en busca de Candy, que para su sorpresa y pesar.. .. .. aun al pasar de algunas horas ella no llegaba..

Estaba con Terry mil traicioneros pensamientos lo atormentaban los nervios .. Los celos.. .. La incertidumbre lo abrumaban y quizás después de lo que Candy había visto ella no quisiera escucharlo..

A altas horas de la madrugada, una hermosa chica envuelta en una sabana salio de la habitación en la que se encontraba cuando fue sorprendida por una mucama… .. Eliza le pidió ropa aun en una voz altanera.. para poder irse .. ..

Completamente humillada la pelirroja tuvo que caminar hasta su casa lo cual le tomo un par de horas mas llegando a su mansión casi al amanecer.. Pensaba en entrar a la casa sin que nadie la viera, pero debido a la hora ya la servidumbre se encontraba haciendo sus labores y quedaron impactados tratando de no soltar una carcajada cuando vieron llegar a Elisa vestida de sirvienta que fue la vestimenta que la mucama en la mansión le dio..

La pelirroja no hizo mas que gritarles prohibiéndoles que siquiera levantaran la vista para mirarla.. .. Pero era demasiado tarde.. Elisa entro a su alcoba destrozando todo lo que había a su paso, nunca nadie la había humillado de esa manera..mientras lanzaba imperios en contra de Terry y Candy jurando vengarse..

* * *

><p><em><em>Continuara : QUE ESTARA PLANEANDO AHORA ELISA ?<br>lOS MALOS ENTENDIDOS NO SE HACEN ESPERAR ENTRE CANDY Y SU PRINCIPE,TERMINARA TODO ESTO POR SEPARARLOS?  
>ACASO TERRY SE EXCEDIO EN SU VENGANZA?<em>_

* * *

><p><em><em>OK AQUI LES PRESENTE YA UNA DE MIS VENGANZAS EN CONTRA DE ELISA JE JE JE JE NO SE OLVIDEN DEJARME SABER QUE LES PARECIO, POR QUE SI QUIEREN LE DAMOS MAS A LA CONDENADA BRUJA DE ELISA.. TE ODIO TE ODIO.. DE ESTA ME TENGO QUE DESQUITAR NO LA VOY A MATAR COMO A SUSANA GUSANA.. :D<em>_

CRIS DE A: ya viste amiga mi principe si se quizo llevar a la pecosa, pero ya hay muchas cosas de por medio y quizas candy ya no le quiera ver, que hacer cuando los sentimientos estan a flor de piel...yo no puedo hacer nada el mundo esta medio loco.. :D y mil gracias por tus consejos de verdad los aprecio..

Lore de brower: es que no puedo hacer nada, no te enojes conmigo.. la monique ya me dijo que llego para quedarse y que no va a permitir que la manden a volar por que si no la casan con un vejete y mi principe va a tener que ingeniarselas para buscar una solucion al problema, pero le faltara tiempo quizas... y no te preocupes que mi querido Albert tiene un As bajo la manga para con  
>Eliza.. no dejes de leer que te sorprendera! eso espero jejejeje<p>

Magnolia:Mil gracias por comentar espero me sigas leyendo, que todo lo hago con el fin de que les guste.

Y gracias a todos los que en silencio me siguen leyendo ..espero sea de su agrado aunque esto va un poco lento por que no quiero hacer los capitulos demasiado largos..

Tengan todos un lindo dia!


	12. Chapter 12

Después de abandonar la fiesta de Monique el actor comenzó a manejar un rato por la ciudad sin rumbo fijo en un lujoso Roadster junto a su pecosa… ..

Ambos se sentían tan felices de volver a verse… … solo se dirigían la mirada de vez en cuando, la verdad es que entre ellos jamás habían echo falta demasiadas palabras pero lo cierto es que el actor estaba de demasiado buen humor, como para llevarla a casa..

Te parece si nos detenemos en un café para conversar un poco señorita pecas..?

Si Terry la verdad es que me gustaría platicar de algunas cosas contigo… jamás pensé que te volvería a ver… yo…

Y que pasa, parece que no te da gusto!

No.. …Terry no digas eso es que todavía no lo creo… ha pasado tanto tiempo y tantas cosas desde la ultima vez que nos vimos…

En tanto llegaban a un pequeño y discreto café de los pocos que quedaban abiertos en la ciudad, que era lo mejor para Terry que no quería que nadie se percatara de su presencia ya que por ahora lo único que deseaba era disfrutar de la presencia de Candy…

En cambio yo sabia que algún día nos reencontraríamos pecosa, nunca me resigne a que la ultima vez que te vería fuera de la manera en que lo hicimos..

Terry! Es mejor no recordar cosas tan tristes… por favor! -la mirada de Candy le imploraba no traer a la superficie recuerdos tan dolorosos-

Pecosa.. No entiendes verdad? -mientras tomaba sus manos entre las suyas-

Esta culpa no me ha dejado vivir en paz, volver a verte es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo, yo jamás me perdone que por mi culpa tu hayas tenido que sufrir aquella separación que tuvimos …

No fue solo tu decisión Terry, recuerda que de algún modo fue de los dos… por que yo tampoco hubiera permitido que tu honor quedara destruido huyendo de esa manera de tu responsabilidad..

Ya lo se Candy…

pero, cuando te fuiste mi alma y todo mi ser …

lo único que querían hacer era correr detrás de ti e irme contigo y huir de todo y todos …

pero en ese momento yo no sabia que mas hacer, tenia que agradecerle de alguna manera a Susana el que me haya salvado la vida… no podía dejarla así … pero nunca fue mi intención lastimarte…

Esta bien Terry! No importa ya ! Si fue muy doloroso todo aquello… lo que tuvimos que pasar… pero …

Albert estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo y el fue… y ha sido para mi el mas grande apoyo… el ha estado a mi lado en ese y otros tantos momentos tan difíciles…

-Terry sintió un dolor en el corazón de saber que Albert fue el que estuvo con ella …. cuando era el… el que tenia que haber estado al lado de su pecosa-

Candy, ya me he dado cuenta de eso y de la relación tan especial que ustedes siempre han compartido creo desde antes de que yo te conociera… y no fue fácil darme cuenta de que fue precisamente Albert el que ocupo mi LUGAR!

TERRY! … .. por que dices eso? -la pecosa sintió que todos los colores subieron a su rostro, solo se preguntaba como lo supo-

Lo digo por que tenia que ser yo el que estuviera a tu lado Candy… no Albert…

aunque se lo agradezco por que alguna vez estuve aquí en Chicago esperando verte pecosa, fue cuando huí de todo y todos, y deje a Susana y la compañía, la actuación, todo...

y me encontré aquí en Chicago con Albert en una cantina …yo llevaba días bebiendo esperando verte pero sin atreverme a buscarte…

y cuando me encontró, el me llevo a verte en la pequeña clínica en que trabajabas, me dijo todas las cosas por las que habías pasado..

Como puede ser eso Terry? el jamás me dijo nada de eso… Albert no me lo dijo! -Candy estaba sorprendida de que se lo hubiera ocultado-

De alguna manera Albert me hizo ver las cosas como eran y me hizo inspirarme en tu ejemplo y en tu fortaleza para seguir adelante..

Gracias a ti y a Albert yo retome el control de mi vida Candy…

Y si Albert no te lo contó quizás fue lo mejor pecosa, yo no estaba en la mejor disposición de que me vieras de esa manera… derrotado y hundido en el fango..

Pero me fui tranquilo me di cuenta de que estabas en buenas manos, y que mejor al enterarme algún tiempo después que también Albert era tu tutor..

El me lo dejo saber enviándome una carta, cuando recupero la memoria…

Las lagrimas cobraban vida en el rostro de la pecosa, no podía soportar imaginarse cuan grande fue el dolor de Terry al quedarse con Susana… y también lo grande que era el corazón y la bondad de Albert…

Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí pecas, no llores por favor -le dijo secando sus lagrimas con sus pulgares, haciéndola sonrojar- ..

no quiero que piensen que te he hecho algo, además parece que la mesera me ha reconocido.

Ven vamos a caminar un rato…

Abandonaron el café y caminaron por un largo rato solo en silencio disfrutando de la mutua compañía y la suave y fresca brisa nocturna…

hasta llegar a un pequeño parque, en el cual ambos se sentaron al pie de un gran árbol como en viejos tiempos, que a pesar del bello vestido de gala que portaba la rubia no le importo perder la compostura y sentarse junto a el…

Candy no comprendía lo que le sucedía a su sentir en ese momento, cuantas veces había sonado y ansiado con ese momento…

ella Terry solos sin que nada ni nadie les impidiera estar juntos y quererse , y nada se interpusiera entre ellos, ya Susana no estaba …

eran al fin…

solo ella y Terry nada… ni nadie mas…

Sin embargo; ahora su pensamiento solo lo ocupaba Albert…

su príncipe de la colina, no podía despejar el sentimiento que le acongojaba al sentirlo perdido viéndolo besando a Monique sabiéndolo comprometido con ella… *que ironía* pensaba Candy…

Por su parte Terry disfrutaba la compañía de Candy siempre habían encajado tan bien..

Terry? -Dijo la pecosa después de un largo silencio-

Dime pecosa, que pasa?

Yoo no se como decirlo… pero quería preguntarte… que paso con Susana, por que falleció?

Aun no lo comprendo … no lo se.. después de una larga recuperación, su salud no volvió a ser normal siempre enfermaba por cualquier cosa,

estaba demasiado débil…

Candy yo intente hacerla feliz estando a su lado y siendo atento con ella, pero Susana nunca fue feliz ni por un instante y un día, por un simple resfrío que se le complico y debido a su débil salud, contrajo pulmonía y no lo resistió…

Terry cuanto lo lamento! Tu.. llegaste a quererla Terry? Te casaste con ella?

No Candy como quererla cuando mi pensamiento siempre estaba a tu lado… y no me case con ella, simplemente no hubo tiempo, Susana siempre estaba mal de salud. .. además hasta el día de su muerte ella no cambio..

A que te refieres con que no cambio ? No te entiendo… que sucedió Terry?

El actor guardo silencio por largo rato hasta que se decidió a contarle…

Susana era una mujer egoísta pecosa, hasta el ultimo de sus días te aborreció… por que yo te amaba y no solo eso..

Sino también a cualquier mujer que se me acercara, hasta Karen tuvo que pagar sus arrebatos, siendo que fue la amistad de Karen lo único que me hizo pasar esos días haciéndolos mas llevaderos..

Acaso hablas de Karen Chrise.. La que tomo el papel de Julieta, reemplazando a Susana?

Si. Acaso ... la conoces ?

Un poco Terry.. Yo fui a la florida por unos días a quedarme en casa de su tío, que por cierto es un hombre muy bueno! … y el había mandado por alguien que le hiciera compañía a Karen, así fue que la conocí… ella es muy linda..

Pues lamento informarte que el doctor falleció hace poco, y Karen se fue a su funeral..

Se encuentra allá en estos momentos..

Es una pena que falleciera, el era un buen hombre sabes!

Bueno volviendo a lo de Susana aun en su lecho de muerte… ella trato de hacerme jurar que no volvería a tu lado, que no tendría nada que ver con Karen y no se que tanta cosa mas, creo que enloqueció… o en su agonía ya no pensaba claramente…

Eso es muy triste Terry.. Lamento tanto que hayas tenido que pasar todo eso… y que Susana tuviera tan horrible final… al parecer el sacrificio tan grande que hicimos por ella, no valió la pena por que no pudo ser feliz ni un instante como tu lo dices…

Así es pecosa… no valió la pena por que ella no lo merecía….

Ya ella venia interponiéndose entre nosotros desde antes del accidente… recuerdo que alguna vez escondió una carta tuya para que yo no la leyera, pero después de algún tiempo me la dio… ..

pero creo no hay que seguir hablando de esto…

será mejor que nos vayamos, creo que pronto amanecerá…

Tienes razón, se nos fue toda la noche ya! ! ! -dijo la pecosa con una gran sonrisa..-

-Bien pues vámonos pecosa…

Terry me ha hecho muy bien hablar contigo…

Ami mucho mas Candy!

-el actor se levanto y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse pero al hacerlo sus rostros quedaron demasiado cercas y sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo como aquella vez en escocia, y Terry se atrevió a robarle a su pecosa un segundo beso sin pensarlo… solo esperando esta vez no terminara a golpes como la primera vez… que aunque fue un tanto corto, basto para dejarla atónita… que para su suerte esta vez la reacción no había sido la misma…

la calidez de su beso y de su abrazo, aunque robado fue hasta cierto punto correspondido por Candy…

Pero Terry … no… pero por que ? -Le reclamo la rubia completamente sonrojada-

Bueno pecosa eso fue por dejarme sin aliento hoy cuando te volví a ver, te vez muy linda yyyyy pues también te lo di de agradecimiento por compartir la velada conmigo! Digo yo se que te gusto… o no? …-le dijo obviamente burlándose de la graciosa expresión de desconcierto de su pecosa-

Agradecimiento, eres un grosero y no dejas de ser un malcriado engreído TERRY! ! ! Que es lo que te crees que eres?…-le dijo cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda… pretendiendo estar sumamente molesta por lo que hizo, aun cuando no era así…

ya que ella vio sus intenciones de besarla y no lo detuvo, de alguna manera eso le había servido para aclarar sus sentimientos e indagar dentro de si misma lo que su alma ocultaba… sus sentimientos hacia Terry!-

Al fin no hicieron mas que terminar riéndose de lo arranques de Candy… ambos sabían que ella no se había disgustado por lo que había sucedido…

* * *

><p>Cansado de no dormir en toda la noche y de estar pensando mil tonterías no muy propias de el… ya que nunca había sentido esa inseguridad que le agobiaba…<p>

poco a poco el sueno le vencía, cuando de pronto escucho el sigiloso sonido de la puerta de la puerta principal de la casa y por la ventana observo un auto al cual vio que Terry subió para retirarse…

en ese momento Albert sintió su alma partirse en mil pedazos..

Como competir con Terry… el gran amor de su pequeña… como?

Cual fue la sorpresa de Candy al abrir la puerta y encontrarse a lo lejos en medio de la obscuridad en uno de los sofás de la sala con la azul mirada embravecida de Albert… ella no recordaba jamás haber observado esa expresion en su rostro… lleno de molestia y frustración… mientras lentamente te acercaba hacia ella…

Albert! ! ! Yo… lo lamento no sabia que estabas aquí… de haberlo sabido hubiera llegado mucho antes!

Estaba preocupado por ti Candy .. Por eso estoy aquí eso es todo..

Pero ya veo que estas bien y que pasaste una velada muy amena con Terry..  
>Y será mejor que ahora me vaya…<p>

Espera Albert ! ! Se me fue el tiempo sin pensarlo Terry y yo estuvimos hablando por largo rato… -sin dejarla terminar el rubio se dejo dominar por un instante por el enojo que venia conteniendo desde hace horas y la interrumpió tomándola por los hombros y acercándola bruscamente haciéndola quedar frente a su rostro sin quitarle la vista de encima-

Hablar Candy?… … pudiera saber de que?

Albert! ! Pues de muchas cosas … que teníamos que decirnos… yo …

Candy casi de inmediato comenzó a llorar sin poderlo contener, no esperaba esa reacción de Albert..

Cosa que el rubio noto y de inmediato la soltó, recriminándose como pudo dejarse llevar y acusarla de esa manera…

la estaba lastimando sin darse cuenta… para cuando el reacciono ya su pequeña Candy se había ido a su alcoba, había huido de el…

la había asustado y sin tener derecho cuando se suponía que era el… quien le tenia que dar algunas explicaciones por lo sucedido con Monique…

Después de unos minutos y sin pensarlo mas decidió ir a pedirle disculpas… lo que había echo no tenia excusa y si seguía así la iba a perder para siempre… o quizás ya era demasiado tarde…

Candy se encontraba en su cama recostada llorando y pensando en como resolver todo este asunto..

Le dolía de sobre manera todo lo que estaba pasando con Albert y al mismo tiempo estaba tan confundida en sus sentimientos, su amor por Albert ahora parecía casi un imposible de lograr, eran demasiadas cosas que se interponían entre ambos…

Cuando de pronto escucho la puerta de su alcoba abrirse…

Dorothy, lo siento si te desperté! Ve a dormir por favor ahora no quiero hablar con nadie… -dijo la pecosa aun con la voz algo quebrada por el llanto pensando que era su amiga..

Sin imaginar que era Albert…- hasta que sintió que alguien se sentó a su lado-

Soy yo pequeña lo lamento tanto pero no me iré hasta que me escuches…

yo no debí hablarte de esa manera por que yo no tengo derecho sobre ti…

tu eres dueña de tus actos y yo no puedo recriminártelo…

yo estaba aquí por que quería decirte que lo que viste que paso con Monique en la fiesta no es lo que parece yo en ningún momento quise besarla…

-cosa que le recordó a Candy algo que la estaba atormentando y se decidió a preguntar..

Dándose la vuelta sobre su cama se sentó para verlo frente a frente-

Pero ella te gusta no es así Albert? ella te gusta...

Ella es muy bonita y muy elegante, no puedes negarlo, por algo te comprometiste con Monique!

Candy! -sorprendido por la pregunta de su pequeña le respondió- pequeña, Monique es una mujer muy bella y agradable…

como tu dices, y yo y cualquiera se siente alagado con su presencia..

Pero lo que cuenta es lo que yo siento por ti … que ya te lo he dejado muy claro… yo te amo… y esperare a que tu definas tus sentimientos..

Quizás la presencia de Terry te ayude en eso y puedas descubrir lo que llevas muy dentro de tu corazón..

Yo entenderé sea cual sea tu decisión por que yo se que tu lo amas!

Candy no podía dejar de contemplar la dulce mirada de Albert mientras el le hablaba... solo el.. … y nadie mas que el ... tenia el don de entrar hasta lo mas profundo de su alma y traerle esa tranquilidad con solo una mirada..…

Ahora será mejor que descanses pequeña muy pronto amanecerá y ninguno de los dos hemos dormido…

-mientras acariciaba con la mas grande ternura sus rubios cabellos-

Albert prométeme que nunca te enfadaras de nuevo conmigo como lo hiciste hoy por favor, si?

Yo no lo soportaría si te enojaras conmigo un día de esta manera….  
>-le miraban sus ojos verdes implorantes de compasión en realidad le había dolido a Candy el desden con el que Albert la había tratado…-<p>

Claro que no pequeña… nunca mas, tu no lo mereces…

-le dijo estrechándola y cobijándola tiernamente entre sus brazos, dejando en sus labios el mas dulce e inolvidablemente prolongado beso, para despues de unos momentos... depositándola suavemente sobre su espalda y lentamente llenarla de besos por todo el cuello, y explorando sus cuerpos con caricias que ella desconocía y hasta cierto punto la asustaban por que solo la hacían desear llegar un día a ser su mujer…

Solo para tener que contenerse y con toda su fuerza de voluntad dejarla y tenerse que ir, el no podía, ni quería faltarle de esa manera a la que deseaba fuera su esposa…

Adiós mi amor te veré pronto esta bien! Descansa pequeña!

Albert …no te vayas aun por favor quédate!

No creo que sepas lo que me estas pidiendo Candy, no puedo quedarme !

Ya lo se Albert… ya lo se…

pero antes de que te vallas hay algo que tienes que saber!

Yo…. No estoy segura de lo que me esta pasando contigo, tu haz sido lo que me ha mantenido de pie a lo largo de mi vida y esto se esta transformando en algo mas, que no se que es….es algo que nunca antes había sentido…

Candy yo entiendo no te preocupes, yo se todo lo que haz tenido que pasar por Terry y no será fácil que lo olvides y quizás no lo hagas!

Es exactamente de Terry que te quiero hablar… me ha hecho mucho bien verlo pero … yo ya no estoy tan segura de amarlo como lo hice un día… eso es todo lo que se Albert!

-eso fue suficiente para apagar muchas de las dudas que Albert llevaba dentro de su alma y llenarlo de alegría reavivando sus esperanzas que ya había perdido desde el mismo momento que apareció Terry -

Pequeña me alegra saberlo yo sabre ganarme tu amor..y enmendar el gran error que he cometido… -refiriéndose a su compromiso, el se despidió besando sus manos…-

Adiós Albert….

Ya pasados algunos días, Terry había estado frecuentando a Candy llevándola a diferentes lugares pero sobre todo al teatro que era su gran pasión, la pasaban demasiado bien juntos pero el actor había acaparado todo el tiempo libre de la pecosa que no se había dado cuenta que el rubio había acudido a recogerla un par de veces a su trabajo solo para encontrarse a Terry llevándosela…

La prensa de Chicago ya comenzaba a rumorar una posible relación del actor con la rubia ya que se les había visto juntos por los teatros junto a otra pareja que no era nada menos que Annie y Peter que les habían estado acompañando debido a la insistencia de Candy y Terry no tuvo ninguna objecion ya que no tenia que tolerar la presencia del elegante como el le llamaba...

Al parecer pronto Annie le daría un definitivo si al apuesto Peter, ya Annie y Candy lo habían discutido durante aquellos días y quizás no era justo para la morena seguir esperando a un imposible que todo parecía indicar no volvería y nunca la amo… Archie

* * *

><p>George traía muy buenas noticias era una carta desde la florida estaba seguro esto alegraría a la familia entera eran al fin las tan esperadas noticias de Archie que al parecer se había decidido a regresar, habían recibido en el despacho un comunicado urgente de parte de el, pidiéndole a Albert que necesitaba a toda la familia reunida, ya que su regreso seria en un par de días y deseaba verlos a todos…<p>

Es un poco extraño no te parece William…

Que cosa?

Que tendría que hacer Archie en la Florida, esta carta viene desde allá…

su barco no tendría que haber desembarcado ahí cuando llego desde Europa.. …

Tienes razón, que será lo que esta haciendo mi sobrino allá? pero lo importante es que ahora sabemos que esta bien George...

Pues ya pronto lo sabremos… Quieres que mande a traer a la Señora Elroy desde Lakewood?

Si George y mándale un comunicado a Annie ya que mi sobrino desea que ella también este presente y yo iré mañana temprano por Candy..

-dijo con un gesto de desilusión en su rostro, que no paso desapercibido por George-

Y que pasara si esta otra vez con Grandchester, como otros días que has acudido en su búsqueda, seguirás cediéndole tiempo con ella?

Ya la prensa rumora sobre ellos, lo sabes verdad?

No lo se George, si ella me no esta junto ami; siento que me falta todo, me siento con las manos vacias pero...

George la presencia de Terry quizás ha sido lo mejor...

Por que lo dices William?...

Por que yo necesito tiempo para pensar y buscar una solución al problema que tengo con Thomas y Monique; supongo que ya mandaste investigar lo que te pedí verdad? el día de la fiesta vi... algunas cosas extrañas que me dejaron dudando y necesito saber antes de actuar con respecto a mi… prometida…

Eso déjamelo ami… William… pero insisto en que le estas dejando el camino libre a el señor Grandchester…

No George, no es así… lo que Candy siente debe averiguarlo por si misma, libremente y sin presiones, no puedo acercarme e insistir tampoco si no he resuelto mi situación…

y si las cosas no resultan como espero, quizás tenga que cumplir con mi palabra con Monique y casarme!

-dijo tajantemente sin dejar a George hablar mas al respecto … el sabia que William estaba sufriendo y lo mejor era dejarlo solo-

Esta bien pero William no se si lo sepas pero quizás la señorita Candy ha decidido tomar distancia debido a que tu prometida al parecer le pidió ser la madrina de honor en tu boda, la señorita Monique me pidió ayer que salía de aquí la dirección de la señorita Candy para enviarle algunas cosas que necesitaría, siendo al parecer ella aceptaría ser la madrina de honor, según me lo informo…

COMO dices George? ? ? Como pudo atreverse Monique a hacer eso! Nadie me lo había dicho ni siquiera Candy… eso no lo puedo permitir… -dijo completamente disgustado con la idea de algo así-

Pensé que deberías saberlo, supuse que no lo sabias aun!

Gracias George… gracias por todo! Pero ahora mas que nunca, dedo apresurarme y actuar… espero para mañana ya me tengas noticias…

Tratare de que así sea William… con tu permiso…

-George se retiro dejando a un William perturbado, con miles de ideas pasándole por la cabeza para resolver su situación, y tratando de no perder a Candy al mismo tiempo que llevaba a sus espaldas la responsabilidad de toda una familia-

Pero como ayudarle se preguntaba George!

CONTINUARA: Que es lo que vio Albert que le preocupa.. ? como se encargara de desarmar a su ambicioso socio...

* * *

><p>A todos los que me hacen el favor de leerme mil disculpas ... me tarde en actualizar pero con la temporada festiva que se aproxima tengo miles de cosas que hacer, espero y les guste este nuevo capitulo espero no desilucionarles ... Que tengan un excelente fin de semana...<p>

Mil gracias por sus comentarios es muy importante para mi saber que es de su agrado... :D

Cris de A: que bueno que disfrutaste de mi venganza con Eliza... :D pero te tengo malas noticias... todavia va a dar un poco de lata ... y no odies tanto a Monique mira que tambien se llevo sus cachetadas...

Lore de Brower: Creo que tienes razon si se paso poquito de la raya Terry.. jajaja y para la pelea creo que vas a tener que esperar un poquito.. :P

Magnolia A..: Gracias por seguirme leyendo, y todavia me estoy planeando que sera la venganza de eliza.. pero vendra en grande:D

Loba de dia.. : me alaga que te desvelaras leyendo mi fic. espero siga siendo de tu agrado, y a el principe le estan comiendo el mandado que te parece... sera que se quedara con Terry? 


	13. Chapter 13

Habían transcurrido lenta y agonizantemente los días, la boda de Albert se acercaba y a pesar de la presencia de dicho actor siempre a su lado …

su pesar no cesaba, y estaba Candy sin atreverse a buscar a Albert después de lo sucedido la ultima vez que lo vio…

Sin saber que su querido Albert la había buscado varias veces solo para encontrar que al lado de ella siempre estaba Terry, que para el rubio solo significaba una cosa…

Su contundente derrota…

Para el no había competencia posible frente a un amigo como el , que desgraciadamente había sido el gran amor de la mujer que el amaba con toda el alma.

Monique había buscado a Candy, presentándose en su casa, tratando de convencerla de ser la madrina en su boda…

Finalmente después de mucho Candy logro disuadirla de que no seria la mejor idea, ya que aunque ella fuera alguien muy querido para Albert  
>"tal como la pelirroja lo argumentaba"<br>ella ya no era legalmente familiar de los Andrey….. y la Tía abuela no vería con buenos ojos que Candy fuera la madrina, quizás haciendo un escándalo en la boda…

La pelirroja se retiro sin obtener lo que quería de aquella visita, había perdido esta pequeña batalla ante su rival…. Candy…, pero no podía ceder, tendría que hacer lo imposible por ganar la guerra..

Mientras detrás de ella dejo una Candy muy confundida con su actitud…

la rubia sabia muy bien que Monique actuaba solo por defender su futuro el cual seria terrible si Albert la abandonaba…

Pero que pretendía Monique con su insistencia?

Por que torturarla de esa manera queriendo hacerla presenciar en primera fila el enlace matrimonial de su amado con otra?

Aun cuando Candy ya había decidido hacerse a un lado y dejarla ser feliz al lado del hombre que ella amaba..

Después de todo lo que la pelirroja le había dicho en días anteriores, y la pelea que había presenciado entre Monique y su padre..

Candy había tomado la peor decisión de todas…

no interferir …y dejarlo ir …se preguntaba que mas podía hacer

Aferrarse a pelear su amor por Albert, seria el fin de Monique y la desgracia para el honor de los Andrey y del Albert mismo como cabeza del clan…

sin embargo aun había una esperanza….

Por otro lado, Annie había recibido una invitación a la mansión Andrey, ignorando por completo de lo que se trataba,…

Al fin su gran amor regresaba..

Archie estaría de vuelta y ella no lo sospechaba …

Al día siguiente se presento acompañada de Peter a la mansión Andrey a petición de la Señora Britter, que a su juicio era tiempo de que los Andrey se enteraran de que su hija ahora estaba oficialmente siendo cortejada por el chico… y no esperaría mas el regreso de el que la había abandonado…

Muy temprano por la mañana vistiendo un casual pantalón negro y una refinada camisa de un profundo azul obscuro, que solo resaltaba mas la gallardía del caballero y contrastaban a la perfección con su rubia cabellera y la claridad del cielo en sus ojos…

Albert se presento a buscar a su pequeña Candy, aun no era tiempo de verla, pero la llegada de Archie estaba precipitando el encuentro que el mismo había venido posponiendo…

Como pelear por ella cuando no tenia las armas para hacerlo…?

Y Candy saliendo del hospital después de una larga y ardua noche de trabajo, que para estos días era una gran distracción para ella ya que el cuidar de sus enfermos la distraía enormemente de sus pensamientos, al mismo tiempo que les traía con su alegría un poco de buen humor durante su estadía en el hospital..

La enfermera tomo asiento en una banca esperando la usual llegada de Terry, cuando a sus espaldas escucho aquella varonil, inconfundible y dulce voz de su amado.. dueña de sus mas dulces anhelos, haciendo que su corazón diera un vuelco de emoción..

Te importaría si te llevo a casa Candy?

Albert! … claro que no hay problema, me da tanto gusto verte!. -contesto con una gran sonrisa se puso de pie recibiéndole con un gran abrazo-

Vaya recibimiento pequeña! tal pareciera que no me haz visto en anos!- le dijo correspondiendo a su abrazo-

Bueno…

así lo han parecido para mi estos días Albert! -contesto completamente sonrojada, de verdad que lo había extrañado-

Para mi también Candy- le dijo mirándole a los ojos mientras le tomaba por la barbilla para hacerle frente a ella y a su realidad…

-la estaba perdiendo-

Bien pequeña Candy, vine a recogerte para llevarte a casa y asegurarme de que descanses, por que te tengo una sorpresa a ti y a todos… pero tendrás que esperar unas horas mas …

Creo que no valdrá de nada que te pregunte de que se trata la sorpresa verdad Albert?

Así es Candy… no te lo diré….

Candy acepto gustosa su compañía , olvidando por completo que alguien mas vendría por ella… cuando llegaron a casa, se dio cuenta de que Dorothy no estaba…

Albert le informo que el le había dado el día libre, mientras el mismo se había encargado de preparar el desayuno, como habitualmente lo hacia para ambos cuando vivían juntos…

Todo esto esta delicioso Albert, no sabes cuanto extraño aquellos días, cuando estábamos en el departamento, recuerdo que siempre eras tu el encargado de cocinar, yo no nací para eso, creo que sin ti durante todo ese tiempo, yo hubiera muerto de hambre!

-le decía llena de alegría al rubio mientras compartían el desayuno-

Así es Candy, fue una gran coincidencia… … o el destino, que me encontraras en aquellos días mientras yo yacía inconciente no se por cuanto tiempo, creo que nos sirvió mutuamente, yo cocinaba mientras tu me cuidabas…

Bueno pero aunque si mal no recuerdo esos cuidados tuyos me costaron algunos golpes, cuando tratabas de hacerme recordar la memoria, por medio de 'shock' -decía Albert mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza-

Ohhhh Albert cuanto lo siento, veo que esos golpes si que no los olvidaste….  
>Ni lo harás! Yo… solo trataba de ayudarte! -decia completamente sonrojada de recordar como golpeo a Albert mas de una vez<p>

-Ambos reían recordando  
>* al encontrarse juntos pareciere no existir el mundo*-<p>

Ya lo se pequeña, pero basta de charlas y será mejor que vayas a descansar, yo te despertare en un par de horas..

Sonriente Candy acepto, repentinamente se levanto del comedor al haber terminado y le dio las gracias a Albert dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla, que curiosamente lo hizo sonrojar….

Antes de retirarse se dio la vuelta y lo miro a los ojos…

Albert?

Que sucede Candy, no iras a descansar?

Yo me encargare de recoger todo esto, por favor ve por que hoy será un día muy largo..

Solo quería saber algo?

Que cosa?

Ya no estas disgustado conmigo verdad? Por lo de la otra noche? -mientras Albert sorprendido por la pregunta se acerco a ella y la abrazo-

De verdad te preocupa no es así pequeña?

Si.. -tímidamente le respondió- mas de lo que quisiera Albert

No tienes de que preocuparte, yo no lo estoy..  
>Y jamás volveré a molestarme contigo Candy te lo he prometido. -mientras la envolvía tiernamente entre sus brazos-<p>

Gracias Albert… -se soltó de su abrazo solo para regalarle una gran sonrisa e irse a dormir-

Unas horas después, la ansiedad por saber cual seria la sorpresa despertó a Candy mas pronto de lo esperado, rápidamente tomo un baño y se arreglo llevando puesto un vestido color lavanda que le sentaba muy bien …

mientras a su rizado y rubio cabello solo le adorno con un par de peinetillas a los lados …

cuando de pronto escucho las risas de dos hombres, sigilosamente bajo y se encontró a Terry y Albert sonriendo en la sala como si nada pasara..

Lo que la hizo sentir un poco mas tranquila…

Se puede saber que es eso de lo que se ríen? Espero no ser yo el motivo de su diversión?

Para nada pecosa, solo nos reíamos de una mona con vestido!

-rápidamente le contesto Terry mientras se levantaba a saludarla con un beso en la mano, cosa que a Albert no le pareció en lo mas mínimo, que seria lo que estaba pasando entre Candy y Terry?

Se reconciliaron como lo afirmaban los periódicos ?  
>-se preguntaba con pesar el rubio-<p>

Por favor Terry no comiences eres grosero!

- e ignorándolo se dirigió a Albert-

Albert ya estoy lista! muero por saber que es la sorpresa que tienes para mi… nos vamos?..

Otra sorpresa?….

Vaya Albert la ultima sorpresa que me dijo Candy que le tenias fue esta casa… me pregunto ahora que será..?

-dijo Terry con un sarcasmo absoluto-

Ya Terry sospechaba algo; ya que durante aquellos días que la había estado frecuentado no pudo evitar notar que a la pecosa algo le pasaba, se le notaba una tristeza que no había visto antes en ella… tristeza que sin embargo ahora había desaparecido de su rostro hoy que estaba Albert ahí….

Seria por Albert?…  
>como podía ser por el?<br>Si estaba comprometido?  
>no pararía hasta obtener la verdad de alguno de los dos..<p>

Así que prosiguió-

Si no fuera por que te conozco y eres mi amigo Albert… me enojaría, no a cualquiera dejaría ponerle casa a mi pecosa, debe significar mucho para ti, aunque ya no sea tu protegida…

Albert seriamente se levanto y se encamino a la puerta, tratando de contener lo que en verdad quería decirle al actor… *que la amaba*

Terry !… Candy siempre será mi protegida, pase lo que pase… y si no les importa es hora de irnos, y tu también puedes acompañarnos Terry estará toda la familia presente y algunas otras personas…

Comentario que inquieto a Candy… ya que sabia que no era bien recibida por los Andrey…

Toda la familia Albert?

Así es Candy, pero no te preocupes, esta bien?

Candy solo asintió con una sonrisa y tomo por el brazo a Albert que la condujo hacia donde se encontraba el auto… sin mas que decir los tres partieron hacia la mansión, Albert o Terry no esperaban esta tensión entre ambos con tan solo estar presente Candy …

Una vez que se encontraban en la mansión, ya la mayoría de la familia se encontraba ahí, todos estaban reunidos en un gran salon… aun a pesar de las diferencias de todos, Candy y Terry se limitaron con la mayor educación posible a saludar a los presentes, el ambiente era en extremo tenso..

Monique estaba presente y después de saludar a los recién llegados, ejerció de inmediato su derecho de estar al lado de su prometido tomando su lugar al lado del jefe de la familia…

Mientras que Albert no soportaba mas eso… tener a otra mujer a su lado mientras Candy era testigo  
>, solo deseaba con ansias la llegada de George con las noticias que tanto necesitaba en ese momento...<p>

Candy saludo a la Señora Elroy, con todo respeto, a pesar de la discusión que habían sostenido durante la fiesta de Monique en días pasados, la cual para el asombro de los presentes la recibió sin protestar en absoluto y con una solemne seriedad le dio la bienvenida a la pecosa..

Terry por su parte tuvo que aceptar que se excedió con Elisa, que a pesar de que lo saludo, la frívola mirada de la pelirroja clamaba venganza, pero al mismo tiempo reflejaba dolor ante la humillación de la que fue objeto por parte de Terry.. … …

Elisa jamás olvidaría que Grandchester era el culpable de que hasta la servidumbre de su propia casa se burlaran de ella a escondidas desde que la vieron portando las vestimentas de la servidumbre….

Tanbien se encontraban ahí Annie, Peter y Neil así como la Señora Sarah Leagan…

Candy tomo asiento junto a Annie preguntándose ambas que seria lo que estaba por suceder, por que tanto misterio,

mientras que Terry y Peter se encontraban al otro lado del salón, tomando una copa ya que habían entablado amistad en los últimos días…

Peter no se encontraba del todo feliz ya que estaba al tanto de que esa era la familia del que había sido novio de Annie, la chica que a el le interesaba…

Pasados algunos minutos y entre frívolas conversaciones de algunas de las damas presentes,

Annie decidió ir y esperar junto a un gran ventanal de la mansión, llevando a Candy con ella para conversar, estando un poco mas alejadas de los demás..

A los pocos minutos las chicas observaron llegar un carruaje, del cual para sorpresa de ambas bajo Archie,

se le veía tan bien como siempre… aun mejor… radiante… pensaba Annie… en un elegante traje azul, mas alto su cabello un poco mas corto, se le veía feliz

reflexionaron las chicas, aquel dejo de tristeza desde la muerte de Stear al fin había abandonado su rostro…

Annie sentía morir de la emoción no solo de verlo, si no por que ahora ahí estaba Peter…

Cuando de pronto vieron descender del carruaje a una bella joven de ondulados cabellos castaños , con una linda sonrisa… que con toda naturaleza tomo a Archie por el brazo y sonrientes se dirigían a la entrada de la mansión…

Aquel avistamiento era un duro golpe al corazón de Annie…

Candy se limito a tomar la mano de la que consideraba su hermana y tratar de tranquilizarla, ya que sabia lo sensible que era Annie…

La llevo a tomar asiento de nuevo mientras le hablaba..

Annie, no creo que se te haya invitado aquí solo para que presenciaras esto… se fuerte Annie …

la rubia sentía en todo su ser el dolor por el que estaba pasando Annie, que era el mismo que ella venia experimentando cada vez que veía a Albert junto a su prometida…

De pronto de abrieron las puertas del salón donde se encontraban y para la sorpresa la familia entera estaba Archie y una damita junto a el…

se le dio un gran recibimiento y pronto se vio agobiado por una llovizna de preguntas por su larga ausencia y quien era la joven que le acompañaba?…

sin dar ninguna explicación les pidió a todos que tomaran asiento…

Dejando a todos expectantes de lo que tenia que decir…

se le veía radiante de felicidad…

Peter solo le dirigía la mirada a Terry, el cual le informo que ese chico era Archie el ex novio de Annie,

El chico con pesar sintió como todos sus esfuerzos por conquistar a Annie habían sido vanos, el regreso del tal Archie quizás lo cambiaria todo…

Mientras Elisa no pudo evitar soltar su veneno con tal de lastimar a Annie y pregunto si la chica que le acompañaba era su novia o prometida…

Por que no te callas Elisa! , ciertamente primita nunca cambiaras… -le dijo molesto Archie-

Archibald! No es modo de hablarle a una señorita y menos siendo tu prima te lo he dicho muchas veces… -replico La Sra Elroy-

Lo siento Tía Abuela!… -dijo falsamente Archie-…

-cosa que provoco la sonrisilla de Candy, ciertamente algunas cosas nunca cambiarían justo como lo había dicho Archie momentos atrás-

Pero ya que están todos sentados, esta linda señorita y yo tenemos un anuncio muy importante que hacer a toda la familia -dijo tomando y besando la mano de Lucy-

Detalle que casi hace a Annie estallar en llanto…

Primero que todo quiero que la conozcan, ella es Lucy Maillet, y con tu permiso Tio Albert yo le ofrecí a Lucy una estadía en este país, con nosotros…

quisiera saber si ella se puede quedar aquí?

Claro que si Archie, eso no es problema.. -acepto Albert sin objetar, debía haber una muy buena razón para que Archie hiciera algo así, pensó el patriarca-

Deben saber que toda esta familia le debemos mucho a Lucy….

Pero primero que nada! -se acerco a Candy y le dio la mano haciéndola levantar dándole un gran abrazo-

Hola gatita te extrañe mucho -le dijo mientras la abrazaba, para sorpresa de algunos y malestar de otros que no les pareció ese gesto para con Candy-

Dejando a Annie helada de ver como la había ignorado a pesar de estar justo al lado de Candy…

Candy … a Lucy le interesa ser enfermera y quisiera que tu la ayudes en eso, llevándola a donde tu estudiaste…

Por supuesto que lo hare Archie! -sonriente acepto la 'gatita'-

Y Archie dejo a Lucy sentada al otro lado de Candy…

y se dirigió de nuevo al centro del salón, para tener la atención de todos… y con un tono mas serio hablo..

Bueno aquí ante todos tengo algo que decir… primero yo quiero pedirte perdón a mi novia, -mientras la miraba a los ojos- por haberte abandonado, pero quiero que sepas que esa jamás fue mi intención…

A lo que la pelirroja volvió a intervenir…

Annie ya no es tu novia Archie…!

De que estas hablando ahora Elisa? Por que no me dejas seguir? -disgustado respondió Archie-

Hablo de que los Britter han dado por terminado tu noviazgo con Annie… por que la abandonaste y ahora ella esta con Peter aquel chico que esta al lado de Terry….-dijo Eliza vilmente cruzandose de brazos con su arrogante actitud de siempre-

Mientras Annie por primera vez en su vida sintió odiar a Elisa…

y todos los presentes sintieron lo que estaba pasando con Annie …. Incluso Peter… veían como ella se encontraba en una encrucijada…

Bien -dijo Archie triste y visiblemente afectado- eso tiene remedio… es tu novio Annie?

Mientras Annie con todo el pesar de su corazón, se dirigió hacia Peter, tomándole la mano y le contesto a Archie que no….

No, Peter no es mi novio aun, Archie … pero me lo ha pedido hace tiempo…

Entonces … si no es muy tarde para que me perdones, yo también estoy aquí pidiéndote perdón frente a toda mi familia y quisiera que fueras otra vez mi novia y no solo eso…

Annie tenia necesidad de regresar pronto por que quería pedir tu mano…

Annie no pudo mas que observar a un Archie totalmente cambiado, decidido, y que por primera vez le hablaba con el corazon en la mano...

Pero Archie, tu me abandonaste! -mientras seguía apretando la mano de Peter, el cual se dio cuenta de que Annie no estaba aceptando a Archie por que no quería lastimarlo a el-…

Esta bien Annie no hay por que complicar mas esto-dijo al fin Peter lanzándole una mirada asesina a elegante Archie-

Quizás Archie aquí presente no te merezca … pero tu lo amas de eso no tengo duda…

Besando la mano de la bella y tímida Annie la dejo ir diciéndole que todo estaría bien, y la encamino hasta llegar junto a Archie

Annie le dio las gracias a Peter por comprenderla….

Y sin mas que decir… Peter se encamino hacia la puerta pero Lucy lo detuvo, diciéndole que no había motivo por el cual el debía irse ya que lo que había echo era un acto muy noble…- siendo que Lucy queria que Peter se quedara y escuchara los verdaderos motivos que tuvo Archie para abandonar a Annie y asi pudiera el chico comprender-

Archie sin esperar mas tomo a Annie de la mano le agradeció frente a toda su familia por perdonarlo y quererlo aun, a pesar de todo… mientras ella lloraba de felicidad… después de todo… si la amaba… y volvió por ella…

Mientras Albert y Candy no pudieron evitar mirarse con aquel amor infinito al ser testigos de aquella escena…

Una vez que se calmaron los ánimos, Archie decidió seguir con aquello tan importante que tenia que decir, mientras sostenía en todo momento a Annie a su lado de verdad le había echo mucha falta…

Quiero que sepan que me fui a estudiar a Inglaterra como todos sabían, pero después de unos días lo abandone…

y me fui en búsqueda de algo que no me dejaba en paz…. Stear… mi hermano….

No me importaba si solo encontraba su cadáver en un campo desolado…

tenia que convencerme de que mi hermano estaba muerto

Todos lloramos su muerte pero nunca vimos su cuerpo…

Busque por muchos lados hospitales desde España hasta Francia e Italia a donde muchos soldados heridos son enviados….

Sin encontrar nada….

Después pensé en buscar en centros de rehabilitación sin mucho éxito,

pero un día cuando iba por una carretera cerca de la frontera en Francia , fui atacado por error por unos militares, los cuales me dejaron ahí quizás creyéndome muerto y mas tarde por la noche Lucy como salida de la nada me encontró…

Después de un día o dos desperté y esta joven se había encargado de curar algunas de mis heridas y después que desperté me llevo a una lejana y olvidada villa a buscar ayuda de un doctor….

Ahí … encontré aun recuperándose de sus graves heridas a Stear…. Mi hermano…

Como dices! Stear esta vivo? Pregunto Albert sumamente sorprendido….

Si Tío ... el ejercito al parecer cometio un grave error, al ver caer su avion en llamas y como jamas encontraron sus restos lo dieron por muerto y no solo eso, hay algo mas que tienen que saber!

Que mas hay que saber Archibald! Donde esta mi sobrino? -pregunto la matriarca claramente afectada-

Stear se negó a regresar en ese estado en el que estaba Tia Abuela, además se avergonzaba de habernos causado tanto dolor y vergüenza a la familia… y a Paty…

Así que vine a America hace unos meses y me lleve a la única persona que al parecer lo convencería de volver…

Paty? -pregunto Candy-

Si Candy…. Ellos … … se casaron hace un mes en Francia

Sin esperar un segundo mas Lucy se dirigió hacia las puertas y las abrió de par en par….

Ahí estaba el joven matrimonio, Stear y Paty…

Para sorpresa de la familia y los presentes que se encontraban sumamente conmovidos hasta el llanto, la Tía Abuela envuelta en lagrimas fue la primera correr a su encuentro y recibir a Stear abrazándolo como nunca antes lo había echo…..

*Mientras al otro lado de la cuidad se encontraba George en camino a ver a Albert, con noticias que no esperaba ni el mismo, todo esto acabaria por hacerle perder el control al patriarca, pensaba George...

CONTINUARA...  
>SERAN LAS TAN ESPERADAS NOTICIAS POR ALBERT? O QUIZAS ALGO PEOR...<p>

* * *

><p>Ok hasta aqui llegamos... miles y miles de disculpas me he tardado horrores en publicar, espero y les guste este capitulo, prometo que publicare mas seguido.. lo que sucede es que no sabia como resucitar a Stear.. ufff... tuve que tomar casi clases de CPR... Espero no decepcionarles, no me juzguen muy duro ehh ya que este es mi primer fic. heme aqui con mi primera experiencia... :D<p>

LOBA DE DIA ; gracias por perseguirme en mi loco fic lobita, y no juego contigo... jamas dejaria a Candy en manos de Terry al final te lo aseguro... pero quizas con Michael si... :D

LORE DE BROWER. gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejar siempre tus comentarios, son importantes para mi... Feliz ano nuevo!

TRASTUSPIES" mil gracias por el apoyo que me has dado es un halago que me sigas por aqui...como me he reido de el brote de acne que le quieres mandar a monique... hmmmm no lo habia pensado, quizas mande a candy a contratar los servicios de una bruja como tu dices jajaja

OLIMPIA' que milagro verte por aqui, te vas a quedar con la duda de lo que pasa con thomas el asociado un capitulo mas... aguantame tantito que ya viene lo bueno.. y candy.. pues no puedo hacer mucho por ella, es muy abnegada y aunque le aconsejo que saque las unas no quiere, dice que ama demasiado aAlbert y no quiere que nadie hable mal de el... espero me sigas leyendo.. :D

Muchos thank u's tambien a Enaka y Mspuddleglum y Cris de A.. por el apoyo ... me ha servido de mucho la informacion.. quizas y hasta haga otro fic... y si ... es amenaza.. jajaja


	14. Chapter 14

La Sra Elroy se encontraba sumamente afectada por la noticia, nadie podía creer el afecto que mostró al recibir con los brazos abiertos a Stear, Patricia O'Brian y Archie….

cuando los hermanos Cornwell estaban convencidos que los reprenderían por no haber dado aviso antes de lo que sucedía con Stear..

Y mas aun ..

De que el y Patricia habían contraído matrimonio sin consentimiento del patriarca de los Andrey y sin la bendición de la Tía abuela..

Pero la Señora Elroy se encontraba demasiado exaltada como para siquiera meditar en reclamos en ese momento..

Señora Elroy será mejor que la lleve a su recamara, no le sentara nada bien exaltarse de esa manera con tanta emoción

-Dijo Sarah-Esta bien Sarah, pero quiero que todos estén presentes para la merienda, ahora iré a descansar, los veré a todos mas tarde…

Y Candy quisiera hablarte de algo te espero en mi recamara antes de la merienda-así Sarah y la Sra. Elroy se retiraron por el momento, dejando a Candy un poco desconcertada por la petición-

Candy, Annie! -efusivamente Patty les dio un gran abrazo -

No saben cuanto me alegro de volverlas a ver, las he extrañado tanto, me han hecho tanta falta… perdónenme por no escribirles..

Patty! Deja las lagrimas, nos alegramos mucho y compartimos su felicidad de verlos juntos-dijo Candy -

Lagrimas de felicidad no se hicieron esperar, incluso los hermanos Leagan se aproximaron al joven matrimonio para felicitarlos y celebrar el inesperado acontecimiento de haber recuperado con vida al miembro de la familia que todos pensaban había fallecido..aquel que toda la familia había llorado y enterrado..

Candy y Annie no podían creer lo que contemplaban sus ojos; Los Cornwell de vuelta juntos ….

Ahora entendían por que la felicidad que irradiaba del rostro de Archie..

Incluso Terry siempre al lado de Candy se aproximo y le dio la bienvenida a Stear!

Que bueno es verte con vida inventor!

Lamente mucho cuando Candy me informo de tu muerte.

-luego le dio también la bienvenida a Archie-

Tambien es bueno que estés de vuelta elegante, aunque ya me caía mejor Peter, te tardas un poco mas y ya no tienes novia..

Archie no tomo del todo bien su comentario y le respondió al verlo al lado de Candy..

También me da gusto verte Terry !y si vamos a ser sinceros; ami también me caía mucho mejor Anthony, que si no hubiera fallecido… Candy ni siquiera hubiera sido tu novia…*la verdad es que Archie le tenia resentimiento al actor por que vio a Candy muy afectada cuando terminaron*

A punto estaban como era costumbre de Terry y Archie en empezar la pelea cuando Stear intervino

Sin peleas Terry! Mejor hablemos de otras cosas!

Nos hemos enterado, que ya estas de vuelta actuando y te encuentras en todo el apogeo de tu carrera..

-así calmando los ánimos-

Esta bien inventor gracias ya entendí… no discutiremos!…-mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda al elegante, como si fuera su mejor amigo, mientras Archie le hacia malas caras a sus espaldas-

No se hicieron esperar las risas aquel lugar se inundaba en alegría...

El manto gris que había recubierto a la familia Andrey se desvanecía para dar lugar a un nuevo comienzo..

Y Para Albert !…. Escuchar la risa de Candy iluminaba todo su día

encendía con la música de su sonrisa una chispa en su corazón,

que tortura y que ironía…

compartía ese momento con ella …

como su protegida, pero no a su lado como lo que anhelaba su corazón…

su mujer…

A su lado se encontraba otra victima de su error mientras volteaba su mirada para encontrarse con el gris mirar de la pelirroja…

Monique… linda mujer!

-pensaba- pero por que no puedo amarla?

Mientras Candy.. ella..con su espontaneidad ..con una mirada… un roce..o una sonrisa.. hace desbocar mi corazón….

Aun en medio de su alegría ya que su sobrino estaba con vida,

Candy orgullosa se apropiaba de sus pensamientos.

.Y Terry amigo mío!

Como decirte que mi corazón ahora se desborda por la mujer que haz amado tanto, cuando mis ojos han sido testigos al verlos llorar ese amor frustrado …

lo mejor por ahora es esperar.. Solo esperar… meditaba el patriarca..

Mientras su prometida orgullosa mujer, en todo momento sonriente…

pendía de su brazo, haciendo ver quien era ella y cual era su posición en ese lugar…

la futura Sra. Andrey…

Sin dudarlo mas Albert se aproximo a Stear dándole un gran recibimiento no como su sobrino..

Como su amigo que fue durante el tiempo que padeció de amnesia..

Al rubio desde el mismo momento que vio a Stear, sintió toda una carga haber sido removida de su alma, como patriarca de la familia; durante largo tiempo se veía así mismo como el responsable de la partida de Stear a la guerra causando su muerte, cuando pudo haber echo un mayor esfuerzo por disuadirlo de su idea cuando Candy se lo pidió..

Así que Albert! Eres el Tío abuelo! No lo creía cuando me lo contó Archie, creo que tuvo que contarme la historia un par de veces antes de que le creyera!-dijo Stear-

Así es Stear! esta familia esta llena de sorpresas no es así?, por que aunque se me explicara mil veces tampoco creería que estas aquí, pero veo que mis ojos no me engañan, es muy bueno verte de vuelta, y ahora hasta casado llegas me alegro mucho!

.. Y Patricia bienvenida a la familia, gracias por convencerlo de volver!

No es nada Albert! Aquí la mas feliz soy yo de tenerlo con vida y ami lado, yo nunca pensé que Stear me propondría matrimonio!-Mientras Patty se sonrojaba.. -El recibimiento a Patty como la Sra. Cornwell estaba yendo mejor de lo esperado..

Cierto Tío Albert, el mundo esta lleno de sorpresas! No te molesta que te llame así verdad ?

Por supuesto que no me molesta Stear! Para Uds. Solo Albert esta bien, entendido Patty..?

Gracias Albert.. -contesto Patty-No fue fácil convencer a Stear de volver, cuando Archie se presento en la Florida, diciéndome que estaba vivo…. No pude decir nada a nadie tampoco… por que así me lo pidió Archie..gracias a todos por entender..

Y Tío quien es la dama que lo acompaña? No sabíamos que tuviera novia! -pregunto Archie dandelo un codazo de complicidad a su Tío

*Albert al estar Candy presente titubeo un poco en contestar a la pregunta de Archie*

Yo soy Monique, la prometida de William!.. Es un gusto conocerlos a todos William me ha comentado mucho de ustedes!….

Prometida? *contesto sorprendido Stear*

Ya tenemos una futura tía?-pregunto Archie-

Así es Archie!-contesto Candy- Albert se casara dentro de pocos días, ha sido una gran sorpresa para todos!..

Mientras los Cornwell felicitaban a Monique y a su Tio Albert…

Peter había decidido salir de la escena, agradeciéndole a Lucy su intervención asegurando que el se quedara a escuchar los motivos por los cuales Annie había sido aparentemente abandonada por Archie…

Peter se retiraba un poco acongojado pero no del todo pues sabia el de antemano que Annie no lo amaba, el no había logrado ganarse su amor… al menos era certero que ella si seria feliz…

Y así propusieron un brindis a salud de la pareja de recién casados y el regreso de Stear…

Las horas transcurrieron rápidamente entre relatos de todo lo acontecido en Francia, ya era tiempo de que Candy fuera a enfrentar a la Sra. Elroy

Antes de que ella se fuera... hacia unos momentos habían salido del salón Albert y Monique, a los cuales encontró sosteniendo una charla, y como no se habían percatado de su presencia, la rubia se detuvo al pie de la escalera ya que ellos se encontraban del otro lado junto a la puerta del despacho y escucho que al parecer discutían!…

Albert le reclamaba cual era el motivo por el cual Monique a escondidas de el, trataba de que Candy fuese la madrina de la boda…

Mientras la pelirroja argumentaba que quería fuera una sorpresa para el ya que sabia que sentía agradecimiento hacia Candy por haberlo cuidado…

Mientras Albert molesto pero aun con un aire de amabilidad solo le pidió a Monique que no volviera a tomar ese tipo de decisiones a sus espaldas, diciéndole se retirara a una de las recamaras, a cambiarse ya que pronto seria hora de la merienda..

Y sin decir mas la pelirroja se fue dejándolo a solas..

A Candy la tomo con sorpresa la actitud de Albert hacia Monique, en verdad lo había disgustado bastante los motivos que le dio la pelirroja para hacer semejante cosa..

Minutos mas tarde Candy se encontraba frente a la Sra. Elroy…

Candice, solo necesitaba decirte unas palabras!

Dígame Sra. Elroy! La escucho

- la pobre rubia sudaba frío frente a la imponente presencia de la matriarca, quizás esta no seria mas que otro ataque que lanzaría en su contra por encontrarse en la mansión-

Sabes muy niña, que no es de mi agrado que estés aquí!

Pero.. He estado meditando sobre lo que dijiste el día de la fiesta..

Yoo! Lo lamento Sra. Elroy no era mi intención faltarle al respeto..es que..

Calla niña! Que no debes interrumpir!

Desde hoy todo este problema se acabara!

Mi sobrino Stear esta con vida, y eso es motivo de alegría, y ya que cuentas con el apoyo de William y de Archie así como el de Stear, yo no objetare mas a tu presencia en esta casa… aunque ya no seas un integrante de nuestra familia serás bienvenida..

Esto lo solo Hare por Anthony, quizás tengas razón con lo que dijiste aquel día , aunque yo quiero a todos mis sobrinos por igual y yo he criado a los varones de esta familia como mis hijos a todos,… Anthony era especial, como tu lo dijiste… solo el me conocía lo suficiente como para afirmar algo así sobre mi persona…

Anthony era un verdadero hijo … y no quiero pensar que el se equivoco con respecto ami…

Así es Señora Elroy, Anthony mas de alguna vez me insistió en que yo debería tomarme el tiempo de conocerla, por que usted era una persona de buen corazón..  
>Gracias por darme la oportunidad señora Elroy…<p>

Eso es todo lo que tenia que decirte Candice, puedes retirarte!..

-la Sra. Elroy le pidió que se fuera antes de revelar que las palabras de Candy le habían llegado hasta lo mas hondo *que Anthony afirmaba que ella una buena persona de gran corazón* la Señora Elroy jamás admitiría que su orgullo había sido doblegado, por una muchachita llamada Candy, para la Sra. Elroy no había mas que resignarse, además quedaba muy claro para ella las intenciones de Albert para con Candy al obsequiarle las joyas familiares el anillo que pertenecía solo a la siguiente Señora Andrey, a estas alturas la Tía Abuela solo esperaba un milagro, para que su sobrino Albert cumpliera y se casara con Monique ya que la chica era de una familia muy respetable-

Al salir de la alcoba de la Matriarca; Candy se topo con Albert que ya la esperaba…

Esta todo bien pequeña ?

Ha sucedido algo con la Tía Abuela?

No Albert, -contesto sonriente- de echo, parece que las cosas van mejorando, al parecer no habrá mas problemas con la Sra. Elroy…

Eso me alegra pequeña, me alegra mucho… te quedaras esta noche en la mansión verdad?

Mañana saldremos todos a cabalgar y todos se quedaran aquí la noche, yo ya me encargue de que no haya problemas en tu trabajo, si no te presentas en un par de días…

Pero Albert ! Acaso tu ya sabias de la llegada de Stear?

No Candy, también ha sido una gran sorpresa para mi, solo sabia que llegaría Archie, por eso con anticipación me tome la libertad de pedir permiso en tu trabajo, pensé que te gustaría pasar aquí un par de días debido a la llegada de Archie y que mejor ahora, que tenemos tanto que celebrar con la inesperada llegada de Stear y el matrimonio con Patty..

Gracias Albert, tu siempre piensas en todo! Claro que me encantaría quedarme!

Tengo tantas cosas que platicar con los chicos y con Patty, me siento tan feliz por ellos!..

Lo se Candy! Y como ya sabia que te quedarías ordene se te preparara una alcoba y mande traer a Dorothy para que te ayudara, incluso ella te escogió un par de atuendos para estos días!

-le dijo guiñándole un ojo mientras la encaminaba a su alcoba, ya que era hora se alistara para la merienda-

Albert abrió una de las habitaciones y le mostró a Candy la que seria su alcoba, la cual era una de las mejores de la mansión, justo al frente de su propia habitación, después de unos minutos la dejo a solas postrando un tierno beso sobre su frente,

aun cuando todo su ser le clamaba saciarse con los besos de su amada,

hasta cuando tendría que esperar, cuanto tiempo mas?

como actuar si se encontraba atado de pies y manos y Candy se negaba a romper las cadenas que lo ataban y liberarlo con su verdad! ..

Candy se negaba a confesarle sus sentimientos!…

Al cabo de media hora ya todos se encontraban en el comedor.

Monique se disponía a bajar sola , ya que Albert no paso por ella para bajar juntos, en cambio, se había encontrado a Terry en su camino y bajo del brazo del actor..

mientras unos minutos mas tarde, descendía Candy del brazo del patriarca, ninguno de los presentes pudo dejar de admirar lo bien que se les veía juntos…

La cena había transcurrido sin contratiempos ni discusiones, tanto Terry como Archie incluso los Leagan guardaron la compostura…

Eliza estaba demasiado callada, lo cual a Terry le parecía muy bueno para ser verdad, la sola mirada de Eliza daba escalofríos, la chica algo tramaba, de eso no le quedaba duda al actor..

Mientras que Neil, había puesto su atención en Lucy, al parecer la chica francesa de ondulados cabellos castaños había capturado su atención, cosa que no paso por alto Sarah, ni Eliza, no les pareció nada agradable que al parecer Neil se interesaba por Lucy..

Ya que durante el transcurso de la cena Archie puso al tanto a la familia de su necesidad de ayudar a la chica francesa debido a lo mucho que los había ayudado, que sin ella jamás habría encontrado a Stear y quizás el mismo Archie estaría muerto..

Pero en su desventura Lucy había quedado huérfana recientemente justo antes de encontrar a Archie tendido sobre la carretera..

Stear, se disculpo frente a todos los comensales por ser tan inconciente y causarles tanto pesar…

el haber ido a la guerra pudo haberle costado la vida, mas sin embargo; les aclaro que no se arrepentía …

ya que todo eso lo había ayudado convertirse en un hombre y madurar, se había creado una perspectiva diferente de la vida y por eso no dudo mas en pedirle a Patty fuera su compañera para toda la vida y se caso con ella.

.Mientras el elegante tenia un anuncio mas que dar….

Quisiera informarle a todos que he tomado una decisión… Tío Albert , Tía Abuela …!

mientras Stear se recuperaba y Patty y Lucy cuidaban de el…

yo me dedique a recuperar el tiempo perdido y ponerme al día en mis estudios, no quería defraudarlos..

Pero hay algo mas que encontré en Francia, algo que me recordó a Annie

-mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un flamante anillo con un hermoso Zafiro justo a la tonalidad de los azules ojos de la tímida Annie, se arrodillo y le pidió fuera su esposa, la cual de la emoción durante un instante no respondió, para después dar un definitivo *si*..

-De nuevo se dio un brindis por la nueva pareja, y la próxima boda...Archie pidio a Albert Y la Tía abuela, le acompañaran a pedir a los Britter la mano de Annie …

Mientras Candy a pesar de que compartía la felicidad de todos sus amigos, sintió recelo, ya que al parecer solo ella jamás realizaría su sueno de amor junto al hombre que se había apropiado de su corazón..

De pronto mientras realizaban el brindis Eliza no pudo evitar disparar en contra de su objetivo!

Y ustedes Candy y Terry?… cuando se casaran? …

Ya se ha rumorado mucho en los periódicos sobre su supuesto noviazgo!

Eliza sin darse cuenta al que mas había afectado con su pregunta fue a el patriarca, Albert al escuchar tremendo disparate casi se ahoga con la champagne de la cual bebía, pero aun así quedo expectante de la respuesta de Terry!

No se debe creer mucho en los rumores Eliza!-contesto Terry- no todos son ciertos.. No todo lo que se publica es verdad!

Pero si preguntas sobre un matrimonio entre Candy y yo! Si no fuera por tu culpa, hace mucho Candy fuera mi esposa…pero… las cosas han cambiado

-mientras la rubia bajaba la vista y le subían los colores a su rostro debido a la afirmación de Terry-

En cambio hay otros rumores que yo se de muy buena fuente si son verdad, como aquellos que corren respecto a tu persona Eliza! -lanzo el actor el contra ataque en contra de su contrincante -

Yo no se de que estupidez me estas hablando Grandchester… será mejor que me retire a dormir, buenas noches a todos- se levanto Eliza sumamente disgustada y se retiro a su alcoba, Terry otra vez la humillaba, y ahora frente a su familia, pocas veces seria las que Eliza Leagan llorara, pero esta era una de ellas, Terry la estaba haciendo pagar por todo lo que le había echo a Candy y ella no podía hacer nada, al menos no abiertamente, pero ya buscaría el momento propicio para su venganza-

Mientras tanto Sarah Leagan se retiraba de la mesa cabizbaja, ella sabia muy bien que Grandchéster no mentía, la reputación de su hija era deplorable, una vergüenza!

Pero las dudas de Albert no habían sido respondidas, habían Terry y Candy reanudado su relación ?

Sin decir mas se dio por terminada la cena y la convivencia, entre abrazos y felicitaciones, oportunidad que Monique no desaprovecho para abrazar a Albert enfrente de Candy y Terry, pidiéndole al rubio no estuviera disgustado con ella

-la pelirroja no perdía oportunidad de reclamar lo que consideraba suyo y clavaría la daga en el corazón de Candy cuantas veces fuera necesario-

Mientras todos se retiraron a sus alcobas, pero Albert tenia algo que hablar con Terry y lo llamo al despacho…

Mientras tanto Monique y Candy subieron juntas, pero se quedaron conversando por unos minutos, ya que Candy notaba el semblante que tenia Monique…

a la pelirroja algo le preocupaba, a pesar de la gran rivalidad que había entre ambas debido a que una se casaría con el hombre que la otra amaba..

Candy no pudo evitar preocuparse por la pelirroja…

Monique quisiera decirte algo!

Dime Candy!

Es que no quiero que pienses que soy una entrometida, pero escuche la discusión que tuviste con Albert esta tarde…

y…. no quiero que pienses que yo le dije algo a Albert, sobre que tu me pediste que yo fuera la madrina en la boda… yo… no tengo idea de cómo se entero..

yo no quiero que tengas la impresión de que yo quiero ocasionar problemas entre ustedes..

-le aclaraba Candy con verdadera preocupación y acongojo, era obvio para Monique lo que le pasaba a Candy, ella amaba a William, la pelirroja guardo silencio durante unos instantes, meditando sobre la actitud de Candy... como era posible que a la rubia le preocupara lo que le pasara a pesar de que ella se casaria con William?-

Esta bien Candy, no te preocupes… no es eso lo que me esta sucediendo, pero agradezco tu sinceridad!

-mientras los ojos de Monique se llenaron de lagrimas contenidas su orgullo no le permitía derramarlas-

Entonces, que es lo que te pasa, ? Por que estas así Monique?

De verdad te preocupa lo que me pase Candy?-pregunto la pelirroja con disgusto-

Si, ... así es Monique, tu me pediste que fuera tu amiga, por que no tenias a nadie con quien hablar… por que no confías en mi?

-Monique ya no contesto a sus preguntas y le dio la espalda ya que claramente no contendría su llanto-

Candy… no deberías preocuparte por mi… no lo merezco… buenas noches.

-la pelirroja se retiro dejando a Candy mas confundida, mientras Monique se fue sintiéndose la mas vil de todas las mujeres, pero ella no tenia opción, estaba a un paso de la boda y no daría marcha atrás, pronto su pesadilla se terminaría, quizás después de todo encontraría en su prometido algo de paz-

Candy se encerró en su alcoba, molesta consigo misma, por no haber tenido el valor en su debido momento de decirle a su amado lo que su corazón le gritaba, se acercaba la hora de la boda y ella no había reunido el coraje para decirle a Albert lo que sentía..

Albert le sirvió un whisky a Terry y uno para el mismo, había llegado la hora de tener una conversación con su amigo de hombre a hombre, y entre tragos, algunos relatos y bromas de amigos…

Albert primero le pidió un favor a Terry..

Te pasa algo Albert? -pregunto el actor-

Primero te quería pedir que evites confrontaciones con Eliza!…

Acaso la estas defendiendo por que es tu sobrina ?

Acaso sabes todo lo que Eliza le ha hecho a Candy? -reclamo el actor enfurecido-

No es así Terry!… Es precisamente por Candy que te lo pido!… a su debido tiempo yo me encargare de Eliza como ya lo hice con Neil y ella jamás volverá a molestar a Candy…

Pero no es eso lo que necesitaba hablar contigo Terry! Entonces?… No me digas!… Lo imagino, ya era hora que tuvieramos esta conversación… quieres que hablemos de la señorita pecas!

Así es Terry… es Candy de lo que necesito hablarte… hay cosas que debemos de aclarar de hombre a hombre sobre lo que esta sucediendo entre C…

En ese momento George entro apresuradamente al despacho, tal era su desconcierto que no reparo en la presencia de Terry!

Que es lo que sucede George?

Disculpa William no sabia que tenias compañía, pero necesito comunicarte algo!

-claramente el moreno tenia algo que le estaba perturbando, así que Albert decidió dejar la charla con Terry para otro momento-

Si no te importa Terry! Quizás podamos tener esta conversación en otro día!…

Esta bien Albert no te preocupes, buenas noches…-Terry se retiro un tanto extrañado -

George cerro la puerta detrás de Terry…

Me informaron antes de entrar lo que acaba de suceder con respecto al joven Stear… me alegra mucho que este de vuelta y con vida William!

Así es George, fue completamente inesperado, creo que eso responde a nuestras dudas sobre lo que hacia Archie en la Florida, al parecer fueron a hablar primero con la familia O'Brian sobre la boda de los chicos en Francia.. pero por tu cara….no es eso de lo que querías hablarme, o si?

Así es William…

Descubriste algo de lo que te encargue?

Si, pero será mejor que tomemos asiento que esta será una charla muy larga…

William, recuerdas que me encomendaste investigar lo que viste el día con respecto a Thomas de la fiesta de tu prometida? Dime que fue exactamente lo que viste?

Bien mientras Monique bailaba con el Dr. Spencer .. Thomas estaba muy extraño y saco a Monique de la pista de baile y se la llevo de muy mala gana hacia el segundo piso, mientras los hombres de Thomas se llevaron al Dr. Spencer, y esos hombres parecían mas unos gángsters, que personal de seguridad.. Lo cual no entiendo… por que Monique lo presento como un amigo muy allegado a los Bryce..No te parece muy sospechoso George?

Pues bien si lo es William … al parecer tu asociado el Señor Thomas Bryce tiene mucho que esconder, y esta envuelto en negocios ilícitos hay muchas cosas que tenemos que discutir sobre eso, y con respecto al Dr. Edward Spencer, no la paso muy bien esa noche ya que los hombres de Thomas lo golpearon hasta mandarlo al hospital..

Y aunque he averiguado mucho sobre la vida de Thomas, solo me queda decirte que de Monique no te tengo mucho que decir, solo que he averiguado que ha sido victima de Thomas, el solo la utiliza para su propia conveniencia, he de ahí… que me parece aun mas sospechoso que se tomara venganza de esa manera con el Dr. Spencer…

George acaso quieres decir que Monique es..

Asi es William y eso son buenas noticias para ti..Pero ya discutiremos eso mas a fondo..

Hay algo muy importante que me gustaría contarte..

Las investigaciones que hice con respecto a Thomas, tu prometida y el Dr. Spencer, se las debo en mayor parte a la ama de llaves de la mansión Bryce,

ya que yo la conozco desde hace muchos anos…

Que al verme merodeando por la mansión junto al investigador me reconoció, y han salido a la luz muchas otras que se han mantenido ocultas por mucho tiempo William..

Secretos de los que nunca me hubiera atrevido a hablar.. Pero ahora nos incumben..

así que tengo una historia que contarte..

De que estas hablando George, que es lo que sucede ahora?… por que dices que nos incumben?

-Albert comenzaba a preocuparse, su fiel amigo, que era casi su padre… no tenia muy buen semblante-

Rosie, el ama de llaves con la que estuve conversando …hace muchos anos trabajaba para una familia muy adinerada con una sola hija la cual estaba comprometida… pero su vida acabo en tragedia…. La Señorita Helen Wrigley... de echo tu la conociste William ella era la mejor amiga de tu hermana Rosemary..

Debo hacer algunas investigaciones mas, pero al parecer hemos encontrado la procedencia de Annie y Candy… por que las coincidencias son muchas, deben ser ellas.. Y al parecer Annie y Candy son hermanas…

Que dices George! Sabes quien es la madre de Candy?

No solo eso William, Helen Wrigley falleció hace mucho tiempo al dar a luz..

lo inquietante es quien es el padre!

* * *

><p>CONTINUARA: Sera esto un nuevo impedimento para Albert y Candy? la boda se acerca, lo que parecen buenas noticias... quizas no lo son..<p>

Miles de gracias a todas por su paciencia.. ya se que me tardo en actualizar, pero lo hago con mucho esfuerzo y carino para entretenimiento de todas ustedes.  
>..sientanse libres de dejar sus comentarios ya sea critica, tomatazo o sugerencia, ya que eso me ayuda a mejorar mis escritos.. y gracias a todos los que me siguen leyendo en silencio..<p>

LUCERO: gracias por comentar.. respecto a revivir a Anthony,, que mas desearia yo Ahhhhh -suspiro- pero aunque quisiera, no se puede, seria una gran sombra para Albert y el se iria definitivamente ya que no disputaria el amor de Candy con su propia sangre... :D

LOBA DE DIA:Gracias lobita, por seguirme leyendo ya ves ,, no soy tan mala.. ya te revivi a Stear... y luego viene otra sorpresa.. :D suerte con tu nuevo fic...jejeje

MARI: que bueno que te gusta mi fic.. hay chicas no se que les pasa con Monique,, por que la odian tanto? por ahi me han dicho que es ppor que le planta sus besotes a ALbert! jajaja y ya veremos muy pronto que final tendra Monique no te preocupes que ya se acerca la verdad.. :D

TRASTUSPIES: aveces creo que tu me puedes leer la mente,, como sabes que les hare la vida de cuadritos a los tortolitos? Y yo se que te gusto la sorpresa.. tu Archie volvio ya hecho un hombre mmmmmm :D

ENAKA & Ms PUDDLEGLUM: THANK U girls for the extra efford you re making to follow me on this fic,its a shame i can't translate the whole story right now ... Ms puddleglum im glad you liked the kiss scene.. a lil hot! :D Enaka : unfortunetly Candy is gonna be tha same always, poor girl she has such a gentle hearth, and some take advantage of that! :D I keep telling her to kick Monique's butt, but the girl won't listen to me.. :D

LUZPAAT: thank for reading me... glad u liked Stear is back .. and soon he'll be doing some crazy stuff w his inventions:D .. and George, is still a little misterious hesitating to reveal the truth! ..

CRIS DE A: la verdad si.. si Albert no encuentra un motivo extraordinario para cancelar la boda. tendra que casarse.. :D no sufras, hay que castigar a Candy por no gritar a los cuatro vientos que se muere por el guerito.. :D


	15. Chapter 15

Es que acaso también sabes quien podría ser el padre de Annie y Candy George?

*pregunto el patriarca sentándose en uno de los sofás del despacho, después de servirle un trago a George animándolo a continuar con su relato*

Como ya te dije William tengo una historia que contarte acerca del pasado que yo pensé ya estaba enterrado, y todo salio a la luz con solo una casualidad de haber encontrado a Rosie; que yo pensé jamás volvería a ver..

Bien George pues para empezar dime que papel juega esa mujer llamada Rosie en todo esto, me dijiste te que ahora es la ama de llaves en la mansión de Monique?…

Creo que tendré que contarte todo desde el principio William….

Rosie fue la nana de Helen Wrigley la mejor amiga de tu hermana…. la cuido desde niña, y Helen como una señorita de sociedad e hija única, fue educada y criada para ser la esposa del hijo de un hombre muy importante en aquellos tiempos, desde niña la habían prometido en matrimonio..

Por supuesto Rosemary tu hermana se caso primero y dio a luz a Anthony y tu debes recordar a Helen… ya que siempre estaba en la mansión de Lakewood visitando a Rosemary así fue que yo la conocí William… y así fue que se dio un gran romance entre Helen y yo … … trascurrió un tiempo.. pero no era posible tener un noviazgo abiertamente con ella yo… quería llevármela y casarme con ella ya que no me seria permitido hacerlo con el consentimiento de sus padres, a pesar de que yo contaba con el respaldo de los Andrey; en realidad yo no tenia un buen nombre ni fortuna propios para ofrecerle a Helen..

*mientras tanto Albert lo escuchaba atentamente no podía creer lo que le relataba George*

William….  
>Tu hermana Rosemary fue la única testigo de nuestro amor….y nos apoyaba …así que cuando tu hermana falleció también fue muy duro para mi… ya que Rosemary era la única persona con la que podía hablar de todo esto..<p>

Ella fue una gran amiga…..fue la única que comprendió y nos ayudo en todo. manteniéndolo en secreto… aparte de Rosie…

No tenia idea de nada George… y que fue lo que sucedió después?

Lamentablemente cometimos un error William… al mandarme Helen una carta que cayo en manos de su padre; donde me informaba que tendríamos que huir mas pronto de lo esperado ya que estaba embarazada, y ahí comenzó el fin de todo… cuando se dieron cuenta de que el hijo de Helen era mío….

Se llego a un acuerdo..

De que yo me quedaría con el hijo de ambos cuando ella diera a luz… ..mientras tanto Helen permanecería oculta en un lugar desconocido para mi… y después de tener a nuestro hijo que me seria entregado…

Helen se casaría con el hombre con el que su familia la había comprometido….

Entonces fue que Helen y su hijo murieron George?

Eso fue lo que se me informo en aquel tiempo William…

Que Helen había dado a luz a un varón y ambos habían fallecido en el parto… fue… un golpe muy duro para mi y también fue difícil para Rosemary aceptarlo.

*En ese instante Albert observo una lagrima rodar por el rostro de su gran amigo, tampoco tenia idea de la gran amistad que existía entre Rosemary y George*

Cuanto lo lamento yo … nunca imagine que hubiera pasado algo así en tu vida…

*le decía Albert mientras se aproximaba a George extendiendo su brazo colocándolo sobre el hombro de su amigo dándole apoyo y ánimos de continuar*

Pero aun no entiendo como es que dices entonces Helen es la madre de Candy y Annie?

Fue hasta ahora William ..

Que Rosie me vio!… cuando hacia las investigaciones cercas de la mansión de Thomas y Monique… fue que me reconoció, me contó toda la verdad y pidió perdón por nunca buscarme y decirme todo…

Cual verdad es esa entonces George?

Helen si falleció William …mi querida Helen! *le dijo George con una gran tristeza en su voz*… pero después de horas de arduo trabajo para dar a luz a dos niñas… a dos pequeñas niñas…

Pero… entonces!

*Albert se puso de instantáneamente de pie ante la revelación del hombre que era su mano derecha le hacia*

Entonces Annie y Candy son tus hijas?

Pero como puedes estar tan seguro de que son ellas? Como?

Pero por que no te las entregaron y solo las abandonaron?

No solo eso William…

Le ordenaron a Rosie se deshiciera de ellas..

No solo que las abandonara..

Al parecer no querían ningún cabo suelto sobre la gran vergüenza de la familia Wrigley..

Ordenaron la muerte de mis hijas para ocultar su deshonor y para vengarse de mi …se me culpo por la muerte de Helen..

Pero Rosie me dejo saber que ella se las llevo pero nunca hizo lo que le ordenaron ya que le habían dicho lanzarlas al Lago ….

Huyo y las cuido por unos días... pero debido a que ella era muy pobre no las tuvo con ella mucho tiempo… así que un día de invierno llevo a una de ellas al Hogar de Pony y la dejo en un canasto... y junto a ella... una pequeña muñeca de trapo a su lado; que ella misma le confecciono para consolarla ya que lloraba demasiado por que tenia hambre… pero mas tarde, se dio cuenta de que tampoco podría quedarse con la otra pequeña y decidió ir a dejarla en el mismo lugar…

Entonces crees que si son ellas ?…

*Albert se encontraba completamente incrédulo de todo lo que escucho*…

Candy era hija de George! ! !

*Hay una ultima cosa que es lo único que tengo que averiguar William ..

Pero por las fechas y algunos detalles… todo coincide..

Rosie me dijo haber puesto en el interior de la muñeca que le confecciono a una de las niñas , el nombre de la madre ..

Pero aun en caso de que no fuesen ellas … no descansare hasta encontrarlas… tengo que ir y buscar esa ultima pista que lo confirmaría todo…

*Dijo al mismo tiempo que se levanto y salio del despacho de la mansión sin decir mas*

* * *

><p>Mas tarde….<p>

La noche estaba serena, hacia un poco de viento y Albert meditaba en la penumbra de la noche sentado en el césped en uno de los jardines de la mansión..

Admirando el cielo estrellado y tan despejado como su mente… esa brisa que tanta serenidad le brindaba., le recordaba aquellos tiempos cuando vagaba por el mundo, cuanto deseaba volver a África …con ella a su lado..

Miles de pensamientos se acumulaban en su cabeza pero esa noche solo respiraba tranquilidad y el viento parecía llevarse consigo todos sus pesares…

Ya nada lo detendría, lucharía por recuperar el amor de Candy si es que lo hubiese perdido al estar Terry presente de nuevo en la vida de su pequeña … ya después de todo lo que George le había revelado no había por que detenerse y esperar mas...

Al mismo tiempo que meditaba sobre lo que sucedía con su vida, no podía evitar pensar en cuanto dolor había tenido que pasar George en silencio por tantos anos, su siempre fiel amigo…

Hasta cierto punto Albert se sintió culpable..

Como es que nunca se pregunto por que George nunca se caso?

Hasta ahora que el doloroso pasado había salido a la luz del día para brillar con todo su esplendor..

Jamás se imagino ver a George derramar una lagrima pero esa noche lo hizo solo para después partir hacia el Hogar de Pony…

Había una pista mas la cual confirmaría la verdad sobre los padres de Candy y Annie …

George había ido en su búsqueda lo cual solo le llevaría un día mas …el moreno se encontraba tan angustiado que no espero un momento mas y decidió partir esa misma noche en búsqueda de la verdad.

Albert se encontraba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que una pequeña rubia lo había estado observando en medio de la obscuridad a solo la luz de la Luna preguntándose que pasaba con el!

Así que., Candy decidió aproximarse y en silencio se sentó a su lado sin decir palabra alguna; ninguno de los dos lo hizo ….solo se limitaron a disfrutar de la mutua compañía mientras Albert deslizaba su brazo sobre el hombro de la rubia para después descansar su frente sobre la sien de ella… muy cercas de su mejilla, haciéndola sentir un cosquilleo al sentir la respiración de Albert tan cercas de su piel...

Mientras tanto; Candy contemplaba las estrellas deseando ese momento y esa proximidad con su amado duraran para siempre..

Que ese instante jamás terminara y nunca mas tener que alejarse de el…mientras el Patriarca pensaba que el camino ahora se había aclarado no quedaba nada mas que le impidiera estar con ella…

Ahora solo debía hacer hablar a Candy y a Monique y decir sus respectivas verdades pero tenia que hacer a la pelirroja confesar primero antes de revelarle a Candy todo lo que sabia …no podía precipitarse y cometer un error..

Pero como obligarlas cuando sabia que ambas se negarían a hablar?

Su tarea seria un poco difícil pero lo lograría …pero no ahora que tenia a Candy ahí….. al fin un instante solo para el y nadie mas…. no quería espantarla ni perturbarla con problemas y hacer que ella terminara por irse de su lado en ese mismo instante. ..

Esa noche seria solo de ellos dos….solo quería disfrutar de ese momento a solas con su pequeña….

Solo al lado de ella podía ser Albert , no William Andrey, no un magnate, ni tampoco el patriarca responsable de toda una familia, sino solo Albert el que solo Candy conocía… nadie mas….

Pensando como sus caminos se entrelazaron y el destino jugaba con ellos como marionetas y ahora que sabia toda la verdad...

Albert meditaba sobre un recuerdo que vino a su mente de cuando el era niño y Rosemary aun vivía …..

De cuando el conoció a la madre de Candy, preguntándose...

Y si Helen Wrigley no hubiera muerto? si Candy y Annie estuvieran con su verdadera familia, de cualquier modo la hubiera conocido… ya que la madre de Candy era amiga de Rosemary su hermana.. Y el padre era nada menos que George!

Siempre.. Inclusive antes del nacimiento de Candy sus caminos ya se habían cruzado ya que alguna vez cuando era niño vio a Helen paseando en el jardín de las rosas en Lakewood junto a Rosemary, mientras el jugaba con Anthony, ellas se aproximaron hacia ellos y como Albert no pudo evitar notar el evidente embarazo de Helen, ella tomo su mano diciéndole podía tocar su vientre ya que se podía sentir al bebe que llevaba dentro..

Como era posible que ellos siempre estuvieron destinados de una manera u otra a encontrarse y estar juntos?

Ahora después de lo que George le había relatado...

Albert se dio cuenta de que esos ojos verdes que lo cautivaron desde que vio a la pequeña llorona en la colina…

Ese mismo color de ojos… eran los de la madre de Candy.

El rostro y el mirar de Helen era un poco mas parecido al de Annie pero recordaba que Helen tenia una cabellera rubia muy larga y rizada como la de su pequeña … como deseaba los días pasaran rápidamente y muy pronto poder relatarle a Candy todo eso, que poco a poco estaba comenzando a recordar sobre Helen, la madre que ella nunca conoció….

Sucede algo Albert?

Estas muy pensativo..

Pensé estarías alegre por la llegada de Stear! Yo me siento tan contenta ! Por Patty también… se le ve tan dichosa… y Annie… pronto se casara!

*dijo la pecosa con gusto y al mismo tiempo un dejo de melancolía en su voz*

No pequeña no me pasa nada, es que han pasado muchas cosas en tan pocas horas que aun lo estoy asimilando…

Digamos que vine aquí a contemplar la noche para celebrarlo!

Entonces vine a interrumpir tu celebración Albert?

No claro que no me interrumpes Candy, te unirás a la celebración, no es así?

Y como será eso?

Para empezar….

Dime Candy... ... me concedes esta pieza?…

*pregunto Albert mientras se levantaba y caballerosamente le extendía la mano a su pequeña , pero cuando la vio de frente te dio cuenta de que Candy llevaba puesta una larga bata blanca de seda que se transparentaba un poco sobre sus ropas de dormir las cuales ya no eran las mismas que la pecosa usaba cuando vivían en el departamento, ahora eran las ropas de una mujer seductora y sus rubios cabellos sueltos a su espalda con los cuales el viento jugaba, tal parecía que todo este tiempo lejos de ella, las cosas definitivamente habían cambiado en su persona*

Pieza?

Pero si no hay música Albert, de que hablas?  
>además estamos en medio del jardín, estoy descalza y tu eres demasiado alto?<p>

Noooo es que te de excusas, es queeee…. Me da pena!

*mientras sintió un fuerte rubor subir a sus mejillas al notar la manera en que Albert recorría con su azul mirar cada parte de ella y al mismo tiempo se alegraba que se encontraban en medio de la noche y así no permitiendo a Albert, ver el nerviosismo del que ella era victima cuando el se le aproximaba*

Pena tu pequeña?

De ninguna manera! ! !  
>*mientras la jalaba de la mano obligándola a levantar tomándola entre sus brazos listo para bailar como si fuese a empezar la música en cualquier momento*<p>

Para empezar no necesitamos música Candy… y el problema de tus pies descalzos lo solucionamos fácil!

Y como lo solucionara Señor Albert?

Acaso me prestara sus zapatos?

*mientras le regalaba una picara sonrisa de imaginarse llevando puestos los zapatos de su principe*

Sencillo Candy!

Bailaras sobre mis pies! ! !

*le decía mientras al mismo tiempo que rodeaba con su brazo su cintura y la alzaba en el aire colocando los pies de ella sobre los suyos*

Poco a poco, despacio la dirigía para no hacerla caer, hasta que ella se acostumbrase a bailar sobre sus pies, llevando un compás imaginario…

Bien entonces siendo así …creo esta será la segunda vez que bailemos!

*mientras comenzaba Candy a seguirle el paso acostumbrándose a la extraña posición de bailar a obscuras sobre los pies de Albert*

Ahora pequeña imagínate que estamos en una gran fiesta y que tu y yo bailamos en medio de la pista, y tu bata es un bello vestido…

Como el verde que me obsequiaste el día de la fiesta Albert?

Exacto Candy! ! !..

Veo que te gusto aquel vestido...

Claro que me gusto Albert, era muy bello!

Y tu que llevas puesto en esta gran fiesta en la que bailamos?

Pues yo por supuesto llevo un traje blanco, que te parece..

Te gusta la idea?

Me encanta Albert!..

Pero, me gustaría mas verte en tu traje escocés, como mi príncipe!

Si tu lo deseas pequeña, entonces que así sea!

Sabes Albert! No sabia que poseías un don imaginario tan activo!

Imaginario?  
>Que acaso no ves a todos los presentes como te admiran Candy?<p>

*el rubio siguió hablándole ignorando el comentario de Candy transportándola con el.. a otro lugar… un lugar donde solo existían ellos dos, mientras la seguía llevando al ritmo que el marcaba, deslizándose como dos expertos bailarines*

Si .. Si los veo …es una fiesta maravillosa y también veo que el Señor Albert ha enloquecido..

Creo que te ha afectado haber recibido tanto golpe en la cabeza y haber estado amnésico!

Si...Así es Candy.. Enloquecí!….*al mismo tiempo que cambio el ritmo para hacerla girar y girar incansablemente hasta que la humedad del pasto lo hizo resbalar, perdiendo el equilibrio hasta casi caer*

Solo se escuchaban sus risas por todo el lugar parecieran un par de chiquillos jugando ….

Ninguno de los dos se percataba de que Terry los observaba desde lo lejos ya que merodeaba por la mansión al no haber podido conciliar el sueno; cuando a lo lejos escucho las risas de Candy y decidió ir a investigar que pasaba… y al ver lo que sucedía un par de pensamientos le pasaron por la mente..

Como no se había dado cuenta antes!

Aunque ya lo sospechaba; al verlos así … ya no le quedaba la menor duda; sin embargo no pudo dejar de sentir cierto enojo hacia Albert dentro de si; sabia de antemano que su pecosa saldría muy lastimada si seguía por ese camino ….

Aun siendo que Albert era su amigo, sabia que el estaba comprometido con otra, tendría que arreglar esto con el cuanto antes ya que aun no le había mencionado nada a Candy, pero había recibido una carta de Karen desde la Florida avisándole que debía volver antes de lo esperado ya que ensayos habían comenzado dos semanas antes de tiempo y el tenia que volver a New York cuanto antes… así que por lo pronto solo decidió seguir observando lo que pasaría…

Cuando vio a Monique acercarse..

La pelirroja desde su habitación observo a su prometido junto a Candy bailando y decidió salir al interferir, no dudo ni un instante en ir a su lado apresurando el paso, aquella escena era lo suficientemente intolerable y ella no lo permitiría; cuando en ese instante sintió la mano de alguien que la tomo por el brazo impidiéndole seguir con su camino haciéndola girar hacia el, e impidiéndole observar lo que sucedía a sus espaldas ..

Y como es que una señorita como usted anda sola y fuera de sus aposentos a altas horas de la noche?

*le pregunto Terry*

Suéleteme Grandchester como se atreve! ! ! !

*se dirigió Monique a Terry con obvio enojo aventándole la mano*

Vaya vaya!  
>Que pronto perdió sus modales la señorita de alcurnia, y que paso con la gran admiración que sentía por mi?<p>

Discúlpeme Grandchester! No fue mi intención ofenderle, es que ..

Acaso no ve lo que sucede? yo … yo no puedo permitirlo!

Terry… solo soy Terry Monique …

y si ..

Si veo lo que sucede… *asomándose por encima del hombro de Monique hacia donde estaban Albert y su pecosa, aunque en realidad no distinguía bien lo que pasaba a lo lejos*

Veo a una mujer que va a hacer una escenita de celos! *le dijo el actor cruzandose de brazos, burlandose del obvio enojo de la chica*

Como se atreve Terry! usted no entiende, es un grosero!

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto Albert por un momento se detuvo del todo… aprisionando entre sus brazos a Candy... quien por un instante dudo en levantar la vista casi adivinando el motivo por el cual Albert había dejado de bailar, pero aun así se decidió a hacerlo para encontrarse con la respuesta….<p>

El se aproximaba lenta pero decididamente uniendo su frente con la de ella..

Tan cercas... que sus alientos se mezclaban y sus labios inevitablemente se atraían haciéndoles sentir una cosquilleante sensación por todo su ser, donde lo que le proseguía era mas que obvio… la besaría… pero el se contuvo…

no le robaría un beso mas!

Que es lo que pasa Albert? *pregunto en una voz casi inaudible esperando con ansias la besara*

Quiero que me lo digas pequeña…por favor.. te lo pido...

*mientras delicadamente recorría su juvenil boca con su pulgar*

Yo quiero escucharlo de tus labios…Candy..

Lo necesito… …

Albert! … yo… *sintiendo sus piernas temblar al escuchar la dulce voz con la que su amado le parecía rogar que gritara su verdad, que abriera su corazón y lo liberara de su tormento*

Quieres seguir con esto? Necesito que me digas que es lo que sucede aquí dentro de ti?

*mientras con su mano tocaba su pecho apuntando a su corazón para después lentamente deslizarla sobre su cuello hacia su nuca asegurando esa posición donde no la dejaría escapar, dejándola sin aliento ante su cercanía*

Candy después de unos instantes sin responder la pregunta..

Ya no pudo contener mas sus ansias, esa cercanía de el, la estaba enloqueciendo... el la provocaba de una manera que jamás imagino.. y sin pensarlo, tomo el rostro de Albert entre sus pequeñas manos acortando la pequeña distancia que aun existía entre sus labios el hasta llegar a el… obsequiándole el mas profundo, fugaz y apasionado beso que Albert jamás se imagino ella le daría en ese instante; ni nunca creyó que Candy fuera capaz de tan desinhibido acto, besándolo de esa manera que lo enloquecio…

Candy se perdió por completo en ese beso deslizando sus labios entre los de el con pasión desmedida llegando a morder su labio inferior provocándolo aun mas, sintiendo cada latido de su corazón palpitar con mas fuerza a cada segundo , cosa que solo lo hizo sentirse mas atraído hacia ella… su pequeña… …

Solo para después de unos momentos mas que parecieron una eternidad … estrepitosamente separarse..

Albert! Yo! … esto esta muy mal, tu debes cumplir con tu compromiso, debes hacerlo…*cuando de pronto a lo lejos vio a dos siluetas que estaban no muy lejos de ahí*

Será mejor que me vaya Albert esto no esta bien …yo no puedo arrebatarle así su futuro a Monique, perdóname, esto no volverá a suceder, yo no debí venir aquí contigo..

Sin decir nada mas Candy corrió derramando un par de lagrimas maldiciéndose, en su mente… ya era demasiado tarde y ella no debía interferir en la relación de Albert y Monique …

Sin mirar atrás siguió corriendo hasta llegar a su alcoba sin darse cuenta de que después de reaccionar al apasionado beso y su arrebato de dejarlo ahí solo en medio del jardín ; al cabo de unos instantes Albert reacciono y decidió seguirla, no podía seguir permitiendo que estos mal entendidos se siguieran interponiendo en su camino a conquistar el corazón de su pequeña, estuvo tan cercas Candy de decírselo y huyo de esa manera…

Acaso solo estaba confundida? O tendría que ver algo Terry con su indecisión?

* * *

><p>Al otro lado del jardín:<p>

Bien pues si usted insiste señorita, adelante* mientras con una mano la alentaba a ir en dirección de Albert*

Vaya! .. …

Es solo que estaba pensando…

Si sabe que les tendrá que explicar que los estaba espiando verdad?

Yo.. Yo no los espiaba como se atreve a insinuar que yo haría algo así!

*le reclamo disgustada de que Terry le hablara de esa manera*

No insinúo nada Monique, solo digo lo que veo! y yo veo que los espiaba ..

Es usted imposible será mejor que me vaya.. Buenas noches.

*se disponía a irse sumamente indignada . *

Además Terry usted también me quiere explicar que hacia aquí?

No hacia nada… .

Y será mejor que la acompañe a su habitación Monique, no vaya a ser que decida quedarse por ahí a seguir espiando…

*le ofreció su brazo a la pelirroja mientras ella con sus ojos grises le daba una mirada asesina, como se atrevía a pretender ser un caballero después comportarse como un patan*

En tanto se dirigían hacia la habitación de Monique que quedaba situada en el mismo pasillo donde estaban las de Candy y Albert; a lo lejos ambos pudieron observar la silueta de Albert mientras estaba parado frente a la alcoba de la pecosa y ahí; en silencio y un tanto petrificados... lo observaron que estuvo unos instantes hasta que lo vieron tomar la perilla de la puerta y entrar a la alcoba de la chica cerrando la puerta detrás de si ….

Monique a pesar de toda su educación no pudo evitar el impulso de salir corriendo en dirección de la habitación de Candy… cuando de pronto Terry la detuvo de nuevo jalándola hacia el…

Suéltame!, suéltame !por favor!..

*Terry la dejo ir cuando vio como los ojos de la chica se llenaban de lagrimas*

No …. Monique usted se ira a su habitación, yo arreglare esto...

*Mientras Terry a su misma manera sentía la sangre hervir en sus venas después de lo que había visto… aunque lo único que quería en ese instante era partirle la cara a Albert … también pensaba debía haber un motivo por el cual el estuviera en la alcoba de Candy… se negaba a pensar que su amigo fuera del tipo que jugara así con dos mujeres, especialmente tratándose de su pecas.*

Cuando de pronto sintió que Monique se lanzo hacia sus brazos y comenzó a llorar ,la pelirroja se sentía tan humillada y a pesar de no amar a Albert, lo que acababa de ver era un duro golpe para ella.. para su futuro...

Y su vez Terry se sintió incapaz de dejarla así..

La dejo se desahogara hasta que después de unos minutos recobro la compostura y la acompaño hasta la puerta de su habitación y ella se disculpo con el dándole las gracias por no dejarla hacer una escena de celos…

Después de dejarla ahí se dio la vuelta solo para encontrarse con la cínica sonrisa de Elisa; que salía de en medio de las sombras…

Así que ahora estas detrás de la prometida de mi tío?

Me pregunto que dirán todos cuando se enteren? *riéndose descaradamente*

No lo harás Elisa.. Tu no dirás nada….Por que mejor no te callas y te largas ?  
>Que no te basta con lo que sucedió el otro día?<p>

*Mientras a pasos agigantados Terry se acercaba amenazante hacia ella, pero Elisa no retrocedio ni un milímetro*

Vamos querido Terry! claro que no lo olvido, ni lo olvidare!

*aprovechando la cercanía de Terry comenzó a acecharlo recorriendo su pecho con sus manos*

Pero .. Por que mejor no aceptas de una vez que eres como yo, tu y yo seriamos ..

Tu yo no nada Elisa! Me fijaría en cualquiera antes que en una serpiente como tu!…

*aventándole las manos que lo recorrían sin ningún pudor se dio la vuelta para dejarla de nuevo sola*

Yo que tu no haría eso Terry! Te arrepentirás!

*dijo Elisa en voz baja solo para si misma, enfurecida ante un nuevo rechazo, mientras se adentraba en su habitación dando un gran portazo*

Ya una vez en su recamara: Monique meditaba sobre las consecuencias que le acarrearía hacer un escándalo, lo mejor seria no hacer nada,

*solo daba vueltas en su habitación tal cual fiera enjaulada*

No podía soportar la idea de que su próxima boda se cancelara y ella seria humillada frente a toda la sociedad, y mas aun el echo de que su padre haría una vez mas con su vida lo que el deseara, enloquecía de angustia… aun así..

A pesar de su actitud conformista; no pudo evitar tener la peor de las noches, donde casualmente te atrevía a salir al pasillo y ver si su prometido volvía a su habitación, pero nunca lo hizo y uno y mil pensamientos atormentaron su mente hasta dejarla sin descanso …preguntándose que sucedía en aquella habitación… Su egoísmo le estaba costando caro….

CONTINUARA: Que sucedera ahora que Monique se da cuenta de que Albert y Candy estan solos en la habitacion? Tomara venganza la pelirroja?..Que pasaria entre Albert y Candy?

* * *

><p>Mil disculpas por la tardanza en actualizar, pero mi musa me habia abandonado, y no queria regresar... Un agradeciemiento muy grande a mi Beta linda Loba de Dia, que sin ella no hubiera terminado esta capitulo... :D Loba yo se que no te imaginas lo que sigue .. pero ten fe en mi! :D<p>

Trastuspien.. gracias amiga por tus comentrios que nunca me fallas.. y no leas la spoileada.. tu sugueme aqui com mis loqueras :D espero no defraudarte

Cris de A: Cris tratare de ya no hacerla sufrir mucho, tu aguanta que vienen otras srpresitas...

Mari: Como puedes ver ha habido un acercamiento entre Monique y Terry.. Sera solo de Amigos ... o algo mas ? disculpa la tardanza. espero te guste la actualizacion.

Himeiko76: Gracias por comentar.. espero sigas leyendo , ya que Candy muy pronto tendra que tomar una desicion muy importante

Luzpat: Sorry for all the waiting girl thank you for your reviews, hope you like this new chapter.. :D

Jenny: gracias por seguirme leyendo .. como ves las cosas van resolviendose poco a poco, pero les costara a algunos personajes algunas lagrimas

lore de Brower: Chica gracias por no olvidarte de aqui tu seguidora.. ya al fin publique al fin me porndre al dia con tu fic.. espero no decepcionarte, y como puedes ver Anthony tambien volvio en este capitulo, aunquesea en un recuerdo.. Anthony siempre presente.. hay se me salio lo Anthonyfan.. :D

Andrelao: Mil gracias por tu comentario, es un halago muy grande para mi ya que este es mi primer fic y me esta costando horrores continuarlo.. ya que no los quiero decepcionar.. esperamos verte mas seguido por aqui en FF :D

Ms Puddleglum:Girl here Im again..thank you very much for all your support and the big efford you re making to follow me on my story.. :D

Moonlightgirl86: Gracias por comentar no dejes de leer que se pone cada vez mas interesante, y hablando de Anthony quizas pronto escriba un fic para el.. :D

Espero no se me escapara nadie de los que comentaron :D.. muchisimas gracias tmbien a los que en silencio me siguen leyendo.. yo se que estan ahi.. :D


End file.
